The Call of Freedom
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Formerly a oneshot. A girl, soon to be married, longs for one small night of freedom. She finds it, and much more, with a man she least expects it with. JackOC, rating up for possible harsh language
1. Tavern Meetings

Disclaimer: I (regretfully) own nothing Pirates…though I wish I had Jack!

AN: After watching so many **_Pirates of the Caribbean 2_** previews and seeing the movie, I decided to briefly go off of my **_Phantom_** pathway for a bit. As a result, here is my **_Pirates_** one-shot story, _which has nothing to do with the new movie_ and is based on a dream I had. I hope people will like it and review! Thanks!

* * *

_Freedom, freedom, freedom_. 

That's all I heard in the cries of the gulls hovering over the ports, their shrill voices calling out the one thing they took for granted and which I was denied. I wanted so badly to be up in the skies or floating on the sea with them, but knew that it was impossible; Father would never allow it, and as of today, neither would my fiancée.

"My lady, come away from the window! You'll ruin your complexion with all that sun!" cried a maid, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

The last beautiful thing I saw was the sun shimmering on the waves of the port's waters, the gulls hovering over it in search of their next meal. I would rather join them and eat fish heads than go to tea with Sir James Martin and my father, listening to them go on and on about the many luxuries I would have after I was married to Sir James; talks of silk gowns, lace curtains, elegant furniture, silver forks, and a large manor in the English countryside did not interest me one bit. It was heartbreaking enough that I was to be dragged away from the glorious sight and smell of the ocean, but to be reminded that I would likely never see it again for years to come nearly made me weep.

My maid (one of several dozen nameless servants I had attending me) chattered like a squirrel into my ear, telling me how fortunate I was. In two weeks' time, I was to be marrying a tall, blonde, handsome man who was easily twice my age of twenty years. My numerous maids were all unbelievably envious of me, all of them telling me some new sort of thing that they had 'discovered' about him through their observations or gossip. I wanted to slap them all and tell them that if they were so fond of Sir James, then they were welcome to him. I wanted nothing to do with this allegiance of money and titles that my father and mother so desperately wanted. Had I been born somewhat lower than the wealthy merchant's daughter that I was, I could easily have married anyone I chose; instead, I was to be married to the first attractive nobleman who came along, interested in the prospects my family offered through trade and connections around the world. I was a piece of merchandise that my parents were all too willing to put on the table and display to the highest bidder.

Sighing, I turned my head back towards the window, thankful that our home was close enough to the sea to pull in its heavy, pleasant smell without bringing in the stink from the garbage that usually found its way into the water and streets of the harbor. I saw the tall masts of ships standing like a wooden forest, the ropes hanging from them like dull brown vines from which sailors dangled like the drunken monkeys they resembled.

'_Drunken monkeys_…' I couldn't help but giggle at that idea.

"Something amuses you, my child?"

I closed my eyes and sobered quickly at the stern sound of my father's voice. Normally he was not so serious, his tone usually light and jesting at everything that crossed his path. It was usually his sense of lightheartedness and humor that made him popular with his customers and friends, but since my betrothal, my father's ability to laugh had vanished. I knew that it was from the burdens of planning the elaborate wedding ceremony, and at trying to provide Sir James with every comfort available in our house. It was likely that Mother was buying every exotic food and spice in town to try and dazzle our guest and my future husband, which would likely cost much of our income for the month. However, I could not feel sorry for my father. After all, was he not the reason that I was forced into this?

Glancing once more out the window, I saw one of our servant boys carefully look around before slipping over the wall that surrounded our house. That small bit of observation lit a bit of inspiration inside me and giving me a slight bit of hope.

"Angela, are you listening to me?" my father's voice snapped.

I carefully hid my excitement behind the emotionless mask that I normally wore in public and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Father."

"Well," he huffed, his face turning as red as his receding hairline. He picked a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped his face. "I hope that I can count on you to be obedient in everything your mother has planned for us for the next two weeks."

As he prattled on and on about the details for the wedding, I merely turned my gaze back towards the window, envying the birds that hovered so freely over the blue water.

At last the house was asleep and it was time to do something I never thought I would do. I pulled out a set of clothing I had purchased from one of our serving boys (along with his silence), and slipped into them. The shirt was too big, and the pants a bit too long, but the boots I had sent the same serving lad to the market for fit perfectly. With the pants tucked into the boots and a belt tight around my waist, I was a fairly presentable boy. Grabbing up my long dark hair into a braid and pinning it under a large hat, I gave myself one last look in the mirror, winking a brown eye at myself for being so mischievous and rebellious.

Tilting my head to the side, I listened. Nothing; the whole house was asleep, and it was time to go. A coil of rope was out and over my balcony in less than a minute, and I was using my own gloved hands to lower myself down to the ground. I knew that I was not very strong, and that getting back _up_ to my room would be nay-impossible later, but it would be worth it, if only for this one night. Biting back a grin of triumph and a groan of pain, I set my feet on the ground, ran to the wall, and was over it and in the town streets quicker than a blink.

* * *

Sipping his rum, he knew that the lad in the corner was anything but what he appeared to be. Tilting his head to the side, his hair gave off tiny _clink_s as the beads connected with one another. A usual smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he stood up, a mug of rum in one hand as the other rested as close to his pistol as it could get without alarming anyone. 

'_Ah, the price of being a wanted man_,' he thought as he made his way to the back corner.

The lad, or lass, he should say, had come in two hours ago and sat down in the remotest corner of the room, a good place to hide, observe, and speak without fear of being overheard. Not long afterwards, the girl had ordered a drink and been nursing on her first mug of rum for over an hour, which was amusing to watch. Apparently the taste of the alcohol didn't sit too well with her, but she still drank the stuff, if a bit too slowly for his liking. Biting back a chuckle, he set his mug down right across from her and took a seat, his chocolate-brown eyes meeting her equally dark ones.

"Evening, luv," he said, smiling at the girl as he looked her over.

She was more of a woman, really, having all of the right curves filled out on her body. The occasional stray bit of brown hair escaped from under her hat, hanging loosely around her face and across her eyes. The smoothness of the skin of her face spoke of her being well-bred and wealthy, though it lacked the porcelain-whiteness that most noblewomen had. _This_ lady had a very slight tan, which was rather unusual, but still very attractive. As he finished assessing her, he saw her eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"No worries, darling, I'm not going to give you up," he said, smiling as he took a quick drink of rum from his cup. "Actually, I won't give you up if you tell me why you're here, hiding in a tavern full of thieves, drunks, and pirates."

He saw her hesitate. "I wanted to be free for just one night," she said, looking down into her glass.

_That_ he was not expecting. Just then, the meaning behind her words hit him. "Ah, getting married, are you?" he asked, a look of sympathy on his face. "A joyful event for some, a prison sentence for others, aye?"

She nodded before lifting the mug to her lips and taking a deep drink before setting it back down. "You have no idea."

A low rumble of laughter escaped his lips. "Oh, you'd be surprised at how many situations are like prison," he said, waving a finger at her. "And believe me, luv, I know what prison feels like."

"You're a criminal?" she blurted out before she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not just a criminal, darling…a pirate!" He bowed his head slightly to her. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service!"

* * *

I nearly swallowed my tongue for the second time that night. Not only had this man seen through my disguise, but it was _Captain Jack Sparrow_ who sat in front of me! Father had told me how this pirate and his crew had robbed several of our ships heading back from the Caribbean, though what he would be doing here in Europe was beyond me. 

"You've robbed my father's ships!" was all I could say, failing in my attempt to not let my fear and awe of him show on my face.

The Captain merely smiled and leaned forward so that he was close. "Pirate," he whispered, his breath warm and soft against my skin.

I shivered in delight. Goodness, he was handsome! When he had approached me, I thought him to have the most perfect face that I had ever seen. Even though it was covered by a beard and moustache, it made him look even more dashing; his perfectly shaped nose and high cheekbones made him almost beautiful, and the beads in his hair and beard made him look exotic and unusual. The red bandana covering his hair suited him and made him, if possible, look even better. Right now, an arrogant smirk pulled up the right corner of his mouth, causing the gold and silver metals there to spark and strange sensations to flutter in my chest. From the look in his eye, I knew that he knew the effect he was causing on me.

'_Remember the stories you've heard about him_,' I thought as I raised my cup to my lips. '_He's very popular with women; I believe the term is 'a woman in every port,' as my maids often say_.'

"So, you've come in search of freedom, ay?" the pirate said, looking me over. "Or at least a tiny bit of it before The Big Day?"

I nodded. "I really can't explain it, Captain," I said, my voice soft so that I wouldn't be overheard.

"Jack," he said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Jack," I said as I fiddled with my cup. "It's just that…all my life I've lived by the sea, watching ships come and go from port, sailing away to far-off places and taking goods and people with them. I've never even left my house for the day without an army of servants and guards around me, so even the local dogs have more freedom than I do." I sighed. "For once I'd love to see the world from some other place than the back of a carriage or the front door. I just want to smell and experience the sea while I was standing near it and not from my bedroom window."

Jack gave me a thoughtful look. "Well, luv, if it's an experience you'd like, I can give you one you never forget."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not interested in a one night liaison with you, Captain Sparrow," I said, my voice turning harsh as I spoke.

To my surprise, he chuckled. "No, nothing like that," he said, finishing his drink. "How about I take you aboard the Black Pearl and show you what freedom truly is?"

What sounded like an agreement escaped my lips before I could stop myself. "Alright."

"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed, rising up and holding a hand down to me. "So Miss…"

"Just call me Angela," I said, taking his hand in order to shake it.

"Angela," he said, surprising me by brushing the back of my hand with his thumb before releasing it. "Allow me to escort you to the Pearl."

* * *

The woman walking beside him was a puzzle, to say the least. True, Jack had seen a few young women like her in his travels, all of them wanting something more in their lives before marriage tied them down. A certain governor's daughter in the Caribbean was like this, though she held a different fire than this here girl. Miss Swann would likely hold onto that flaming independence long after she married that Whelp, but Angela… 

''_Twould_ _be shame to watch that bright light go out_,' he thought as they approached his beloved ship.

He heard Angela gasp as she looked it over. The entire vessel was a shadow on the water, every bit of it made from ebony or mahogany, the sails a patchwork of dark or black materials. Many times had Jack heard people remark about how lovely the ship was upon seeing it, but never had he seen a woman struck speechless at the sight of it. The look of awe, wonder, and longing on her face made him rethink a few things about the woman beside him, and think up a few new things in the meantime.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his arm.

He felt oddly thrilled when she accepted and let him escort her up and onto the deck.

* * *

_Freedom._

That's what this ship was. It was something to take this captain and his crew anywhere to do anything they wished with no one but themselves to bar their way. Adventures, treasure, excitement, it was all there, floating on the water as it awaited the return of its dashing Captain Sparrow and his faithful sailors. The entire thought made me smile and shiver with longing.

As he led me aboard the Black Pearl my hand clasped in his, I suddenly felt uneasy. Was this a trick of some sort? After all, he _was_ a pirate and this was _his_ ship that I was on; I was at his mercy, and if he meant to have his way with me or, even worse, wanted to take me prisoner and ransom me back to my father, there was no way for me to stop him. He might not know my surname, but if a cry went up all over town over my disappearance, he soon would.

Just then, the Captain turned around and gave me a kind, reassuring smile, which was the last thing I expected from him. I couldn't help but return that smile as he pulled me up to the helm and released my hand from his. Before I knew what was happening, he had wrapped my fingers around one of the spokes and took a place behind me, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other put my free hand on the wheel.

"Now, luv, what do you see?" he whispered into my ear.

Turning my head, I looked out and into the bay. The entire ocean lay before me, shimming silver and black in the darkness of the night. Overhead, a few stray birds flew on the breeze coming off the sea, the wind pulling the canvas of the sails and causing them to _crack_ faintly. My heart suddenly felt light in my chest as I saw the waves dance and felt the ship move under my feet. Without meaning to, I closed my eyes and let the salty air tickle my nose and brush over my skin.

Suddenly, I could see myself on clear blue water, a cloudless sky above me as the sun poured down light and heat. The ship I was on could only be the Pearl, its dark wooden form cutting though the waves, making me feel as though I were flying instead of sailing. A smile pulled at my lips as I lost myself within my own world of sky, sea, and sun.

* * *

For a moment, Jack was lost. Angela had been the one to close her eyes, but for some reason, _he_ was the one who felt blind and in the dark on his own ship. The lady's breathing was deep, but she wasn't asleep; no, she was lost in the world known only to those the sea called to. Placing his head beside hers, Jack could hear her savoring each and every breath of salt-filled air she took. Grinning broadly, Jack tightened his grip on her and simply held her.

* * *

It was almost dawn before I returned to my room. An hour after I had slipped into my trance, Captain Sparrow had roused me from my vision and given me a remarkably detailed tour of his ship, proudly pointing out where the wood was different after being replaced from so many violent battles. It was then that the dear pirate launched into a steady stream of talk about his many adventures, battles, and lootings. I was so lost in the rhythm of his words and the smooth, seductive tone of his voice I could hardly believe it when Jack told me that dawn was approaching. 

As he led me off of the Pearl, I gave the ship a gentle caress before walking down the gangplank, and could swear that I saw something close to a sympathetic spark flash within Captain Sparrow's deep brown eyes. I pretended to have not seen it and instead gave him a smile.

"Thank you for being so kind to me, Captain Sparrow," I said as I set foot on the dock. "I will never forget last night, as long as I live."

To my astonishment, he shifted from one leg to another, as though he were uncomfortable. "You're quite welcome, Miss, but I never got the opportunity to finish the tale about the island natives and how they made me their chief." He turned those brown eyes towards my own. "How long until The Big Day?"

His question surprised me. "About two weeks," I answered, wanting to kick myself for answering before fully thinking it through. Why would he ask such a thing? Did he want to see me again? If so, why?

"Then feel free to come down to the tavern tonight and I'll fetch you so I can finish my story," Jack said, smiling so that the gold and silver on his teeth sparkled in the fading star-and-moonlight.

I was thrilled. "Oh, that would be wonderful, Captain!" I said, grinning broadly.

"Jack," he said, waving a ringed finger in my face as he corrected me.

"Until tonight…Jack," I said, turning and racing back home.

As I approached the front door, I realized that it was, thankfully, far too early for the servants to be up and about, as it wasn't even dawn yet. I searched for the spare key that was kept hidden near the flowerpots in case someone lost theirs and there was no one to open the door. I quickly unlocked the door, re-hid the key, and tiptoed upstairs to my room, softly closing the door behind me.

I let out a breath as soon as I had locked my own door so that the maids could not come in while I slept. They were good about testing the door, and if it were locked, they would know that they were forbidden from entering and would leave me be until I rang for them. This gave me the chance to remove the rope from my balcony, change out of and hide my men's clothes, and sleep as late as I desired since I had to be awake and alert for when I was to meet Jack.

As I slipped under the covers of my bed, I realized that I was beginning to enjoy the company of one of the most handsome pirate captains in the world. The thought brought a smile to my face, and it would not surprise me to learn that it stayed there the entire time I was asleep.

* * *

As I sat down to luncheon with my parents, my rising from bed so late became a topic of conversation. It rather astonished my father, but Mother and my maids claimed that it was likely because of my wedding drawing nearer. Thankfully, Father eventually accepted this and kept silent as he focused on his meal. However, my relief at not being discovered was short; Mother revealed that I needed to have yet another fitting for my wedding gown, and then we were to have tea and dinner with Sir James. I nodded obediently as any girl should and prepared for a very long and boring eight hours. 

Once the dinner was over and we were safely at home, I slowly made my way upstairs so as not to arouse suspicion, barely holding onto my temper as five of my attendants removed my hairpins, gown, corset, and frilly petticoats so that I could slip into a nightgown and get into bed. Yet even when I was safely in bed I was not left alone immediately! The servants continued to do an astounding amount of things as I sat in bed and watched, trying not to screams as they tidied up my vanity, folded and hung my clothes, lit a single little oil lamp placed beside my bed, and slid a warming pan under my mattress to ward off the cold of the night.

Finally, they left, bidding me pleasant dreams and a bright tomorrow morning. When the last bit of their chatter faded down the hallway, I quietly leapt from my bed and ran to lock the door, my ear pressed against the wood to see if anyone was awake. No sounds could be heard, meaning I was free to do as I pleased once more. Grinning, I pulled out my sailor clothes and hat.

* * *

The crewmen who were keeping watch on the Pearl during the afternoon noticed it as soon as their captain had awoken at around midday. Such a late awakening was not unusual, but when the Captain emerged without a hangover and was as sober as a Royal Navy soldier, it certainly caught their attention. The previous night, they had seen Captain Sparrow enter a tavern in the early evening, and they couldn't understand what could have happened to deprive the man of a night full of drinking his beloved rum. Most were curious, but from the thoughtful (and rather grumpy) look on Jack's face, they thought it best not to disturb their captain when he was in such a mood. Taking a hint from the first mate, Mr. Gibbs, the crew kept quiet and went about their business as Jack Sparrow returned to his cabin and remained there until nightfall.

* * *

For some reason that he couldn't explain, Jack had been on edge all day. Now, Jack considered himself a clever, observant man when it came to getting what he wanted and doing whatever it was he needed to do. When it came to women, he tended to be a bit, well, '_experienced_' was the word he used as he couldn't think of any other; he always knew what to say and how to act, feeling very confident in himself to woo any woman, be they young or old. 

However, this girl, Angela, was different. Sitting at his desk with his maps scattered before him, Jack Sparrow could see the Call of the Sea in her face. He had known few men, much less women, who had heard the intense summons, and Jack thought himself lucky to have both sailing and pirating as a purpose in life. But Angela…well, she was another story all together…

"Oy, Cap'n!" he heard Gibbs yell. "Some lad to see ye!"

The shout had made Jack start in his chair, and he was now aware that it was well after dark. Where had all the time gone? Surely he hadn't stayed in his cabin all afternoon and evening? Well, the pale disk that was the moon hung outside his window, so from the looks of it, yes, he had. Sighing, Jack stood and made his way out the door, stopping in surprise at seeing Angela standing there in the middle of his deck.

Not wasting any time, Jack grinned and waved her inside his cabin.

* * *

Two weeks gone, and today is the day…my wedding day. 

The time had passed so quickly that it felt as though it were a dream. In that short amount of time, Jack had shown me the world as he saw it. He had painted strange places, exotic peoples, and dangerous sea voyages in the search for hidden or buried treasure for my amusement, enchanting me and making my longing for more than my present life grow ever larger. Jack had even introduced me to his first mate, Mr. Gibbs, who, I think, might have been superstitious of a young woman being onboard, but appeared thrilled to have a new person to tell his tales to.

I had never had such a wonderful time as I had at night aboard the Black Pearl, and returning home grew more and more difficult each morning. The voices of my serving maids and parents were slowly driving me mad, and I found myself longing for the sound of waves against wood, gulls crying overhead, the Pearl creaking under my feet, and…

"Jack," I whispered, staring out the window.

"Did you say something, Miss?" asked a maid standing behind me as she put up my hair.

"No, I was merely whispering to myself," I calmly replied, not taking my eyes away from the waters of the harbor. "Nerves and everything, you know?"

"Oh, yes, Miss, nerves are to be expected!" she said as she fastened the last pin. "There you are, lovely as can be! Just think, Miss, you'll be married in a few hours and get to live in England! I hear the people and the Royal Court are over there very fine!"

Goodness gracious, the girl was going to prattle on at me until the ceremony started! And that wasn't for another two hours! The mere thought of such a punishment on my wedding day began to anger me, but, thankfully, a knock at the door diverted the other girl's attention. As she went to answer it, I attempted to calm my growing anger and bitterness towards everyone who had a part in this hateful ceremony. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough to try and hear what was going on. There were some muttered words between my maid and the visitor, and then she returned.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it turns out I'm needed to help with a rip in the hem of your mother's dress," she apologized. "Will you be alright on your own?"

Oh, thank heavens! Of course I would! "Yes, thank you," was all I said out loud.

The moment the door closed behind her, however, I felt as though I were still not alone. Thinking that it was likely because of my dread of being married, I merely pushed the thought aside and stood up, smoothing down the folds of my white wedding gown. Looking at the creation in which I was to be wed, I couldn't help cringing as I did so.

My dress was made from the finest white silks and lace that my parents could afford, but I hated everything about it. The lace around the arms and neck itched, and the new corset was tied so tightly I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes as one of my hands strayed to the front of my dress, attempting to take a breath. I was shocked when a pair of nimble fingers began loosening the back of my gown and quickly untying the laces of my corset. As air filled my lungs, however, my shock disappeared and was replaced with gratitude. No doubt one of my numerous serving maids had slipped in when I wasn't looking and had remained behind to help me in situations such as this. Imagine my shock when I turned around and looked into a familiar pair of brown eyes, the face they were set into framed by beads and a red bandana.

"Jack!" I gasped. "What are you doing here? Are you mad? What if you're caught being here? You'll be hanged for sure if my father catches you here!"

The rascal merely grinned at me from beneath his hat. "Well, then, we'll just have to make this chat short and sweet, now, won't we?" he said, reaching out.

I would have taken a step back had it not been for the large vanity behind me. As it was, I shouldn't have worried, for his hand merely reached out to toy with one of the carefully curled locks hanging around my face. I watched his amused expression turn into fondness as he pulled the curl around his finger, his thumb stroking it as though it were the most fragile thing he'd ever seen.

"You look beautiful, luv," he said, releasing the curl and pulling his hand away.

A blush crept up my cheeks as I looked down at my dress. "Thank you, Jack," I softly replied. "Um, what did you want to talk about?"

His fingers slid under my chin, tilting it so that our eyes met. "Come with me."

I couldn't believe it. "What?" The word came out as a gasp. "Come with you where?"

"Anywhere…everywhere…just come with me," Jack whispered. "I can't stand the idea of a free spirit like you being locked away like this, luv. It's not right."

"Jack…" My voice trailed off, my mind still unsure even as my heart begged me to say 'yes.'

He sighed. "Darling, I won't take you against your will, but I hope you'll listen to me when I tell you that when the sea calls you and you don't answer, a part of you fades and dies. Don't turn away from it and from what I'm offering you, luv."

I hesitated, my thoughts running so quickly through my head that I barely felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me towards the window and the harbor that sat so close but so far away.

"Look at what I'm offering you, luv," he whispered into my ear. "It's not a house in England or a pretty room full of trinkets from foreign ports…it's a chance to see all of those places for yourself, a chance to live like you want to…" He leaned closer towards me. "A chance for _freedom_."

I smiled.

* * *

Not half an hour later, a large cry went up around the town. Angela Nelson was gone, her wedding dress lying on the floor by the vanity in her room in the church. A search of her home yielded no clues, and all of her maids were in hysterics over her disappearance. Some people claimed to have seen a man and a young boy fleeing from the church not long before the cry had gone up, a smile on both of their faces. The harbormaster was located and his records were confiscated so that each ship could be searched and their captains questioned. 

A week passed, and still no sign of the missing merchant's daughter could be found. Every ship in the harbor had been searched and each captain questioned…except for one. The name written down was Smith, but the ship was merely called Ebony. The harbormaster admitted to taking a bribe, giving the captain a false name in exchange for a pouch of gold coins. However, he knew that it was a black ship with black sails, and that he hadn't seen it in the harbor since an hour before the wedding between Sir James and Angela Nelson.

Sailors around the port merely laughed at the officers when they were asked what the name of that ship was, the one with black sails and a captain that did not want to be found. However, when told the actual name of the ship, they were not believed, and the search was sent in a different direction.

"The Black Pearl," they were told.

A pity they didn't listen.

* * *

AN: Well, that was my first one-shot. Please be kind and review, I worked on it forever to get it finished! Please tell me what you thought and if it possibly needs a little more. Thank you kindly! 


	2. Let the Adventures Begin

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack away from Disney and into my basement using vast amounts of rum, but he was too crafty for me, and therefore isn't mine.

AN: Due to several pleading reviews, I decided to add a bit more to my story, "_The Call of Freedom_." Consider this particular section a really long "test chapter," and if people read and review, the story will continue. It probably won't go on for too long, but I'll give it my best shot to make it as interesting as possible. However, if no one reads this story or likes it, it will go back to being a one-shot. Meanwhile, thanks to everyone for their supportive reviews; I hope that you'll all keep reading and reviewing this story! Thanks again!

**Chapter 2: Let the Adventures Begin:**

Never in my life had I seen anything so beautiful. Surrounding me were the blue waves of the ocean and the air that was beginning to warm as we made our way to the Caribbean. The voyage had been long, but not as much as it should have been; Jack had not been joking when he said that the Pearl was one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean, if not the world, and would explain why we were halfway around the world in less than half the time it normally took.

"Rosie!" cried Mr. Gibbs. "Get below and start with the grub!"

I bit my lip and sighed, my moment of peace over…for now. "I'll be right there, Gibbs!"

As I made my way down below to the galley, I realized how much I had changed in six weeks. My hands were no longer the soft, smooth, delicate things they had been back home in Europe; instead, they were covered with barely-healed blisters and skin roughened by the winds. My hair was in a messy bun at the nape of my neck, just barely protecting it from being as sunburned as the rest of me, and I was worn down to the bone. Also, my first name was different; Jack and the crew couldn't risk my family finding out where I was, so I had become Rose Nelson, which was a common enough name, and the rose was my favorite flower...

'_And yet, I wouldn't trade this whole bit of madness for anything_,' I thought as I made my way down to what served as the Pearl's kitchen.

When I had first come aboard, Jack and the crew pretty much thought that I wouldn't be able to do much at first, seeing as I was a "society lass" and had, in all likelihood, never worked a full day in my life. However, after watching Mr. Gibbs and a few other men for a few days, and after doing a bit of everything to see what I "took to" the best, my official chores were decided on. I would put my embroidery and sewing skills to the test by mending canvas for the sails and the hammocks, and to do the cooking.

I had read in a book once that working in the galley was normally considered an insult, and was traditionally a place to send crewmembers that had been too injured in fights to participate in the lootings. Once I thought about it, though, it wasn't that bad a place to work, and I rather enjoyed it. Besides, the crew hadn't looked down on me when I officially accepted the task, and had even grown to like seeing me down there, doing something useful and generally keeping out of the way.

But what had truly convinced me to take up the job was that it was safer to be in the galley and working than being up top and doing things I could not handle, such as keeping an eye out for enemies or ships to plunder. Also, Jack (or Captain Sparrow, as I called him now in public) had been quick to tell me that since I really couldn't fight anyway, the galley would probably be the safest place for me until he had me trained to use a sword, or at least a pistol and a knife for protection. I couldn't argue with him on that, and simply took the official job as the ship's cook, and was actually fairly good at it.

"There you are, luv!" called a voice I would recognize even while half asleep.

'_Speak of the devil_,' I thought with a smile as I moved pots and pans around to make the crew's supper. Out loud, I said in my most pleasantly teasing voice, "And a 'good afternoon' to you, too, Captain Sparrow."

"It's Jack, luv," he said, as he took a spot next to me, leaning against the small countertop.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his teeth flash at me, the silver and gold catching the light from the four lanterns that hung along the walls. His golden-tanned skin seemed to glow, and I couldn't help but notice that his shirt was partially open. However, I knew that he was just trying to tease me, as he always did whenever he came to visit during my work time, and I had gotten used to him being the quirky, seductive rogue that he was. Besides, his coming to visit me had grown to be a pleasant time for the two of us to talk and poke fun at one another.

During my first day here, I managed to realize that Jack had saved me, not out of love (as some might think), but out of need. He explained that he had seen in me the same desire for freedom and the ocean that he had, and wanted very much for me to experience life on the sea and what it had to offer. In all probability, becoming a pirate was likely the only way for me to achieve that freedom; it was either follow Jack to the Pearl, leaving my old life behind on land, or give up everything I desired in my life and became a nobleman's wife. In the choice between a gilded cage or a life of freedom, I felt I had made the right choice in going with Jack.

"So, luv, ready to see someplace other than open-ocean?" Jack said as he watched me chop potatoes and toss them into a pot of boiling water.

I turned to him with a grin. "Most definitely, Captain," I replied, finishing with the potatoes and reaching for the carrots. I could hear him sigh as I did so.

"How many times to I have to tell you my name, Rosie?" he said, obviously flustered.

"Well, considering that you like to be addressed by your title, and that one of the crew might walk in at any moment now, I'd say you'd have to do it at least once more," I said with a slight laugh.

Jack's soft chuckle reached my ears as he reached over and patted my lower back, just above my bum. I was thankful that he thought highly enough of me to not touch me inappropriately, nor treat me like some serving wench from a seedy tavern. When he wanted to be, Captain Jack Sparrow could appear quite the gentleman, which is how he sometimes acted whenever I asked him a question or needed some advice on getting along with the crew.

Despite everything I knew about him being popular with women, I found myself liking the handsome pirate captain far too much for my own good. I knew that Jack Sparrow was a womanizer, a man with a girl (or three) in every port, and that it was a mistake to feel too much for him, since he would only break my heart. So I decided to do my best and try to avoid thinking of him in that way, hoping that, one day, I would find some other man of the sea who could return my feelings, but wouldn't destroy my dreams of freedom.

"Rose, you'd better cook faster, the crew's half-starved!"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs!" I yelled back up the stairs, rolling my eyes as I did so. Well, time to get back to work.

* * *

"LAND HO!" 

"Well, _finally_!" I said, dabbing my forehead with a shirt sleeve.

Behind me at the helm, I could hear Jack chuckling at me. "So eager to get your land-legs back, Rose?" he asked teasingly.

I turned around to smile at him. "Well, after spending so much time at sea with the same group of men," I turned and looked at Mr. Cotton standing right beside me, "and birds for the whole voyage, I think that it would be nice if we managed to see something other than each other's faces for a while."

Jack's mouth twisted into a pout. "Becoming tired of looking at my handsome face, luv?" he said, looking slightly offended. "That's not probable, darling. _Everyone_ loves to look at _me_!"

Choking slightly to hide my laughter, I merely shook my head and decided not to comment. Instead, I turned my attention to helping Mr. Cotton with his bird, who had taken an unusual liking to me. Happy to see me, Mr. Cotton raised the arm holding his bird and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Pretty bird!" the parrot exclaimed as it eagerly climbed onto my shoulder to be petted and fed. "Very pretty bird!"

Again I could hear Jack's soft laughter as I took the feathered creature up to the helm. Officially, the bird had no name, and was merely referred to as Parrot or even Cotton, since he was practically an extension of the original Mr. Cotton. However, I felt Mr. Cotton and his bird were their own selves and had their own personalities, so I asked Mr. Cotton if I could name his bird. He had nodded his approval, and I had begun throwing random names at the parrot, hoping that it would respond to one of them. Unfortunately, it didn't. I had tried every decent name I could think of, but the only name it would respond to was the shortening of a curse I had thrown at it after it had startled me.

It was actually a very funny moment, one that the crew still talks about. I had just settled down to rest for a moment on a barrel, pulling out a bit of hardtack to nibble on when a feathered bundle nearly took my head (and shoulder) off. My reply was what anyone expected.

"You damned old feather-duster!" I had yelled, ducking my head to avoid being knocked out.

"Pretty bird," the creature had quipped, combing its beak through my hair as an apology.

I had merely sighed and given it a piece of hardtack. That was how the bird came up with his nick-name for me, and was the beginning of my new job as the "official" bird's caregiver and feeder whenever Mr. Cotton was busy or needed some peace with his thoughts. I was also the only one who called the bird 'Dusty,' as I was the one who had given him the 'name,' and the only one that it would obey when called that.

"Alright, Dusty, here's your dinner," I said, offering a bit of hard bread crust.

"Pretty bird!" Dusty eagerly accepted it with one of his claws and went to work while I attempted to talk to the man beside me.

"So, where are we headed, Captain?" I asked, looking towards the landmass in front of us.

"Tortuga," he answered, a fond smile on his face.

"Tortuga?"

I had heard of the infamous pirate port, and how it was full of drunks, wenches, taverns, and brothels, amongst other things. It was also a good place to find the best thieves, assassins, pirates, and if one looked carefully, murderers. It was definitely not a place that a former gentlewoman like me wanted to go to, and I was beginning to think that staying on the Black Pearl while we were there would be a very good idea.

"Don't let its reputation throw you off, luv," Jack said, pulling my attention back towards him. "A place for the lowest scum of the earth, it's true, but Gibbs and I will make sure that no harm comes to you."

A smile tugged on my lips as Dusty tugged on my hair, asking for more food, which I gave. "So what will we be doing in Tortuga, Captain?" I asked.

"Well, the crew needs to have some time to themselves," he replied, looking thoughtful. "We need to restock the galley and the rum holds, and do a few repairs, so I'm thinking we'll be here for a week, two at most."

Jack suddenly turned his eyes towards me and jerked his head, motioning for me to come closer so he could talk to me without being overheard. Puzzled, I obeyed. Over the six weeks I had spent on the Pearl, the serious private talks I had had with Jack had diminished as I managed to accept my life here and be accepted by the crew. Therefore, it wasn't very often that I needed to have a "private" chat with the Captain.

"Luv, I want you to promise to stay close to me or Gibbs while we're onshore." The look in his eyes said he was speaking as both my captain and as a friend, a person who genuinely cared what happened to me while we were in the dangerous town. "Even if you have to stay near Marty," he nodded towards the bald little midget of the crew, "he's better than nothing. Savvy?"

Seeing as it was the only way to ease his worries, I nodded my head. "Aye, sir," I replied. Besides, just the idea of someone looking after my wellbeing made me feel quite a bit better.

Once my chore with Dusty the Parrot was finished, I headed down to my quarters to do something I hadn't had the courage or opportunity to do since I'd run away from home. I wanted to write a letter to my family to let them know I was alright.

Sadly, this was easier said than done. How my parents were going to react to receiving this was beyond me, and I knew that if they ever managed to find out where I was, I would be hanged for joining a crew of pirates and my family would be shamed. Jack had told me that, in all likelihood, writing a letter to them would either make them angry, or give them peace in knowing that I was alive and happy. Hopefully, it would turn out for the best if I managed to use the correct words.

* * *

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_Words cannot possibly express what I want to tell you, particularly about what I have felt in my heart of hearts during my years growing up. I suppose, then, that I should start from the beginning and work my way onwards from there._

_For so many years I had felt the horrid feeling of being smothered by what was expected of me by my family. I was expected to be polite, foolish, and to think of nothing more than living a life of luxury and have little to do with anything involving thought. I know you were (and probably still are) disappointed in me for not achieving those ideals, but I cannot say I am sorry for that, for it is those things that makes me who I am. However, the one thing you both desired most of me was to marry well and bring both a great name and a great fortune to our family, which, in fact, became my reason for leaving on the day of my wedding._

_But before I left Sir James at the altar, I had met the most extraordinary man, one who showed me the spirit of freedom that only the seas could offer. For so long I had only seen the sea in the distance from my bedroom window, so close and yet so far away from my reach. One night, I heard it call to me as it never had before, and to my amazement, I answered it by putting on the guise of a boy and slipping over the garden wall. I went to a tavern and actually drank something stronger than wine…it was rum, the drink so happily praised by sailors and pirates, and it was better than any of the finest drinks in our home, for it was something that **I** wanted and not which was forced upon me by others._

_Imagine my surprise when, while sipping my drink, my disguise was seen through by a pirate rogue! I will not give his name, for I fear for this good man's life, but it was he who showed me his ship and the great freedom that it gave him and his faithful, hardworking crew. He showed me the vast openness of the sea and how, once you've seen it from the helm of a ship, nothing on land could possibly hold you there. He was right, and on the day of my wedding, he offered me the one thing that neither you, Mama and Papa, never had…_

_He offered me my freedom…and I accepted it._

_I have since joined his crew and am quite happy. The men have all accepted me as one of them, a fellow lover of the sea, and I would not trade it for anything in the world. I hope that you can be happy for me, as I have finally found my calling in life. Pray apologize to Sir James for me, and inform him that I wish him luck in finding the bride that he so desires. _

_I love you, Mama and Papa, and think of you very often. I know that, from this day forth, there is little to no chance of my ever being accepted back into your good graces. And yet, I hope that you will one day think of me fondly as the daughter who loved you both very much and will continue to love you long after this letter is completed and read. Perhaps I will write again, and perhaps not…the life of a pirate is a dangerous one, after all. If I survive this year, I will attempt to write again._

_God Bless You, Mother and Father. I love you both._

_Your Daughter,_

_Angela_

* * *

I sealed the letter and put it in a waterproofed pouch which I tied to my belt, right next to my pistol and knife. I had never shot a pistol a day in my life, but Jack told me that all there was to it was to aim and pull the trigger. The knife, however, as well as the sword hanging on my left hip, required much more learning than that, which Jack and Mr. Gibbs were more than willing to provide (though I was still terrible at it). All three weapons still required getting used to wearing, and since we were going into a pirate port, it was probably a very good idea to wear all three, if only to appear more intimidating. 

No sooner had I emerged onto the deck than I saw that we had docked in Tortuga. The sounds of gunshots, raunchy laughter, slurred voices, music, and catcalls filled the air, as did the stench of unwashed bodies and alcohol. It made me feel nauseous, but the crew seemed unusually eager as they finished up their chores. Just as the last rope was tied down and the sails were fully hoisted up, Jack called us all together.

"Remember to be back in time for your watch of the ship!" he commanded in a loud voice that was surely heard. "We leave in a week's time! Gibbs, you and Rose come with me to take care of supplies. Marty, you and Cotton take watch of the ship and send that bird out for us if there's trouble. The rest of you get going, and don't be late coming back!"

The men let out a huge cheer and were off the ship before I could blink twice. Meanwhile, Jack sauntered over to me and put an arm around me. Though I would never tell him, I very much liked the feeling of his hand on my shoulder; it was still warm from the Caribbean sun, and was very gentle. I tried to push aside any and all thoughts on it, though; I knew that Jack was either trying to flirt with me (as I heard he did every other woman), or wanted it to appear as though he were trying to protect me by pretending that I 'belonged' to him.

Well, either way, I was not going to complain, and from the look in his eyes, Jack was all too happy to leave his hand right where it was. So, after making sure that Mr. Gibbs was following, Jack led us both into town.

* * *

An hour after being in the pirate haven, I was more than ready to leave and never come back. At least two dozen men had tried to proposition me, but a deadly look from both Jack and Mr. Gibbs was more than enough to send them on their ways. The smell of spilled alcohol, perfume from the harlots on the streets, and men who had apparently been sleeping in pigsties were warring on my nose, making me gag. My two male protectors seemed unaffected by it, but were willing to conclude the business of our shopping trip quickly, if only to spare me from being eyed by the apparently lusty shopkeeper. 

Finally, the restocking of the Pearl was done, and we were free to do as we pleased. I was eager to go help Marty and Cotton with guarding the Pearl, but Jack insisted that I 'sample the rum' here in Tortuga, and would not take 'no' for an answer. And so, not taking his arm from my shoulder once since we had left the ship, Jack used it to steer me into a tavern called The Faithful Bride.

Several members of the crew were already there and halfway through their third or fourth mug of alcohol. They cheered when they saw us approach, and quickly made room for us newcomers as Jack ordered three rums. When they arrived, he handed one to me even as Gibbs took another. As I made to take my first sip, I noticed that Jack was eagerly smiling at one of the serving wenches, and inwardly winced. To hide my hurt, I took a large gulp of my drink and let it burn down my throat. Watching Jack flirt with other girls stung, so I let the rum burning down my throat take it away, causing me to finish my first drink in record time.

Jack looked at me in surprise when he saw that I had already finished the mug, but for some reason refused to order me another. Refusing to allow him to take charge of my alcohol intake, I waved over the same serving wench who Jack had been eyeing and told her to bring me another. Just then, one of the crewmen, Barton, challenged us to a drinking contest, which, for some reason, included me. Against Jack's protests, I agreed to join in and made ready to do some damage.

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Jack unwillingly found himself very impressed with the girl currently lying unconscious on his bed. Never before had he seen a female drink that much rum in one sitting and still come out second place in a drinking contest. Barton had won out, but only because Angela had passed out while drinking the mug that would have made her the winner. Leaving his drunken men unconscious on the floor of the tavern, Jack had quickly swept up his only female crewmember and headed towards the Pearl. 

After climbing the gangplank, he had gotten concerned looks from Marty and Mr. Cotton, both of whom had a fondness for the girl snoring away in Jack's arms. The pirate captain had merely smiled at the two before taking her to his cabin and laying her down on his bed. He had actually assigned Angela her own cabin on the ship, but Jack knew from experience that it would be better to have someone care for you while you were hung over instead of trying to fight it alone.

Looking down at the young woman, Jack shook his head. She really was a puzzle, one that he was constantly trying to understand. In his mind, he still called her Angela, for that was her real name, but outside, he called her Rose because she had, in all appearance, come into full bloom while on the Black Pearl. Jack supposed that it might have had something to do with the fact that she had survived storms and brief encounters with a Royal Navy or two, but there was something else inside her that had seemed to make her grow in other ways.

For one, Rose/Angela was no longer as shy as she had once been. A ship full of men making lewd suggestions at her, as well as cooking for them and sewing canvas under their instructions, was enough to bring out the brazen face that was hidden within every woman. The modest noblewoman that she had been raised to be was fading, and in her place was a bolder personality that would better help her survive on the seas in the life of a pirate.

"No longer an angel, are you, luv?" Jack whispered to her. "Now you've got the beauty, allure, and thorns of a rose." He chuckled. "Right now, I can't think of a better name for you, or a better way for you to be."

Sitting in a chair next to the bed, Jack pulled out a bottle of rum to occupy himself with as he watched her sleep. Yes, she had come a long way from the shy maiden he had first met in that tavern in Europe. She had merely shown up there, intent on one night free of golden chains, and instead had gotten roped in by the lure of the sea and all her charms. At first, Jack had found himself doubting her, but after two weeks of showing her what life could be like, the fevered look in her eyes had grown, and Jack knew that if he didn't save her now, a spirit of the sea would be lost.

'_I'd never have forgiven myself if I'd left her there to marry that ass_.'

Handsome the nobleman may have been, but Jack knew a neglectful husband when he spotted one. That Sir What's-His-Name would have married Rose, gotten an heir off of her, then left her to rot in that country estate of his while he traveled the world. In another few years, her spirit would have been broken, and all that would have been left would have been an empty shell. A more tragic life Jack could not imagine for anyone.

'_Well, it didn't happen. Now she's here in your cabin, and is going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow morning_.'

Yawning, the pirate sighed in contentment before downing the last of his rum, setting the empty bottle on the table right before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Well, that was chapter two of my story. Please let me know what you think of it, like if it was too long or too worth! Thanks! 


	3. Dealing

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack away from Disney and into my basement using vast amounts of rum, but he was too crafty for me, and therefore isn't mine.

AN: Wow, I never expected so many people to like my story! It's amazing! Thanks so much to those who are sending the encouraging reviews; they mean a lot to me and help to inspire as well as support my work. Here is chapter three. Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 3: Dealing:**

I could feel sunlight burning through my eyelids, which, in turn, created the largest headache I had ever experienced in my life. My first reaction was a loud groan, followed quickly by a wince after I realized that any sort of sound would only cause more pain. Instead, I held back any verbal complaints and cautiously opened one of my eyes.

It was daylight, of course, but there shouldn't have been that much light in my cabin in the first place. My room bore only one window that was far too small for letting in this much light. A quick glance around the room with one open, blurry eye told me that I obviously wasn't in my cabin, but was, in all likelihood, in the Captain's cabin. And from the snoring coming from beside the bed, so was the Captain.

As he uttered another snore, accompanied by a rather loud snort, I couldn't help but bite back a giggle. Cautiously opening my other eye, I was able to take in the sight of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow sleeping in a chair next to the bed. His head was tilted back, resting on the back of the chair as his hands hung limply by his sides. Booted feet were straight out in front of him, and I swore that I saw a rum bottle roll from one foot to the other as the Pearl rocked on the gentle waves of the port. The sight was so amusing that a small laugh escaped my lips, followed quickly by a groan of pain when my head and stomach began to spin.

As though on cue, Jack instantly jerked awake, his brown eyes going from blurred with sleep to clear wakefulness in an instant. Taking one look at me, he gave me a soft, sympathetic smile as he reached over to feel my forehead.

"How're you feeling, luv?" he asked, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "Need to run to the privy to be sick?"

At that moment, it was the perfect question as I instantly felt the need to throw up everything I had probably eaten since I was a child. Jack saw the look on my face and swept me up into his arms, racing towards a door on the other side of the cabin and kicking it open. He then deposited me in front of a basin, just in time for me to be sick. I felt his gentle hands in my hair, holding it back as I heaved up everything but my toenails.

Once that was over, I remained there for a few moments, gathering my wits as I felt Jack braid my hair back from my face. I was thankful when he left the room so I could have a moment's peace. Giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder before vanishing into his cabin, I heard Jack mutter a few things right before the puzzling sound of glass objects clinking together reached my ears. Curious, I composed myself enough to emerge from the privy and head back into the main cabin.

There stood Jack, brewing some sort of herb with a liquid in a bottle, shaking it up to mix it thoroughly. He grinned his usual grin when he saw me, teeth sparkling merrily as I collapsed into a chair, my face in my hands as I tried to block out the pain.

"I have to admit to being amazed by your rum consumption, luv," he said, still shaking the bottle holding the mysterious liquid. "Not many beginners can tolerate that amount of drinking in one night, and yet you came in second to Barton last night. Very impressive."

I groaned instead of responding to his words, too far gone into pain to actually say anything. I heard Jack chuckle before he placed his gentle hands on my shoulders, one going under my chin to make me look up at him.

"Drink this, Rose; it'll take away the pain and the stomach ailment."

From the way he said it, it was more of a gentle command than a suggestion. Obediently, I took the bottle and looked at it, watching the herbs float around inside the clear glass bottle. The liquid resembled swamp water, and the tiny bits of plant only added to the appearance of the greenish-brown concoction. I wanted to throw it overboard, but from the stern gaze Jack was giving me, I had better do as he said and not argue. Wincing, I took a deep breath and drank it down.

"Gah!" I said once I had had several gulps of the stuff. "That's absolutely terrible! What's in it?"

The man in front of me merely laughed. "You really don't want to know," he said, reaching out and taking the bottle from me.

I watched at he took a gulp himself before putting a stopper in the bottle and storing it away inside his desk, possibly for later use. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Good." Dusting off his hands, Jack took a seat across from me and grinned. "Frankly, darling, I'm impressed that you managed to down that much of the potion, though you _did_ need more of it to deal with all of the rum you had last night."

"How much did I have last night?" I asked, feeling my headache and nausea drain away like water.

"Oh, about seven mugs," was the answer. "You passed out on number eight, which was how Barton managed to win that drinking game of yours."

"It wasn't _my_ drinking game, Captain Sparrow," I retorted, putting my arms on the table and burying my head in them.

Good Lord, there was nothing I wanted more than to go back to my cabin and take a long nap. I probably wouldn't even wake up until the day we left Tortuga, which proves just how tired I felt. From beside me, I could hear Jack snicker a bit as he patted my head again. I seemed to be very talented at amusing that man, for some reason…

"It'd probably be more comfortable if you slept on the bed, Rosie," he said, gently pulling me into a sitting position by my shoulders. Once I was sitting straight up, Jack lifted me up into his arms and set me down on his bed. "It's much too far for you to walk to your cabin, and I don't trust you to not trip down the steps in order to get there." I mockingly aimed a punch at his shoulders, causing him to chuckle. "Now, get some rest, and don't worry about chores or anything. The crew taking the daytime watch won't be here for hours, if we're lucky, and once they get here, they'll take care of everything. Just rest your pretty head, darling."

Unable to protest, I closed my eyes and was asleep in an instant.

* * *

Watching her fall asleep, Jack didn't know whether to sigh or laugh out loud at the present situation concerning his only female crewmember. Instead, he merely shook his head and left Rose asleep on his bed, heading up towards the helm to do some thinking. Once he reached the large wheel, Jack put his hands on a couple of the spokes and gripped them tightly. Sometimes merely standing up at the Pearl's helm was enough to get his thoughts flowing. 

'_I swear, that girl is either daring, or insane beyond belief_!' he thought, biting the inside of his lower lip. '_Imagine, a girl like her coming in second place in a drinking contest with pirates_! _And on her first try, too_!'

For some reason, Jack's chest puffed out in pride. Since many men thought it bad luck to bring a woman aboard, the captain of the Black Pearl felt a certain amount of satisfaction in knowing that having Rose aboard had been his idea. After what he'd witnessed last night at the Faithful Bride, he felt as though he deserved some credit for introducing her to the life of a pirate, as well as the sweet liquor known as rum.

'_We'll make a decent pirate lass out of her yet_!' he thought, grinning broadly as he looked out of the bay and towards the Caribbean. '_I can hardly wait to see how **that** turns out_…'

Glancing up at the sun to see what hour it was, Jack noticed that it was time for lunch. With Rose and the crew out of commission for the day, it looked like he would have to make his own meal or eat in one of the taverns. However, since he knew exactly what the usual inn or tavern used in their food, Jack decided to not risk his stomach and merely eat on the Pearl.

'_Better than having a hole in my gut_,' he thought as he made his way down to the galley.

Perhaps he'd actually find something decent to eat for Rose, too…

* * *

I woke with a head that felt as though it were packed with lint, my mouth feeling the exact same way. Looking around the room I was in, I remembered that I was in Jack's cabin, and how he had helped me with my hangover earlier that day. Or was it the same day? Damn, I would have to check and see. Fortunately, I heard Cotton's parrot squawk outside, which meant that he was still on duty guarding the ship and that I hadn't lost track of any days. Sighing with relief, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced around the room. 

Nothing much had changed, except that there was a tray with bread, butter, fruit, and water sitting on top of Jack's desk. The smell of the fruit was enticing, smelling of fresh melon and oranges, and I eagerly reached for the tray, pulling it towards me and snatching off the plate of fruit. Popping a piece of melon into my mouth, I couldn't help but wonder where the fruits had come from. I knew that there were none onboard, and we hadn't ordered any from the shopkeeper the day before either.

"Jack," I whispered around a mouth full of food. He really was a good man and captain.

Once my meal was done, I slowly climbed out of bed and went on deck. To my astonishment, the shadows forming on the deck showed that it was nearly evening, meaning that I had slept a whole day away! Looking around to see who was taking over the watch for that night, I saw, to my delight, Mr. Gibbs standing by the railing near the gangplank. He was now on guard, and he looked pleased to see me, as well.

"Looks like it's you and me keeping watch tonight, Rosie!" he said, smiling at me. "Probably isn't a bad thing, considering the amount of drinking you'd done last night!"

I winced. "Remind me never to do that ever again, Gibbs," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Once was enough for me!"

Beside me, the first mate of the Black Pearl chuckled. "Aye, but a fine job you did of it, lass," he said, patting me on the back. "The whole crew was surprised to see you drink more than one, and once you passed three…whew!" He laughed. "We all started taking bets on how many you would do past, and I won since I thought you'd get through six rums!"

Now I was both blushing and grinning. "I hope that I get a share of that bit of profit," I said, raising an eyebrow as Gibbs immediately stopped laughing. "After all, I was the one doing all the work!"

The older man beside me sighed. "Aye, that be true," he admitted reluctantly as he reached for his belt purse.

I ended up several coins richer that night, and learned that keeping watch on the Pearl wasn't so bad. Most of the town was too busy getting drunk, finding entertainment, or running around like idiots to try and sneak onto or steal a ship. Therefore, it was relatively easy and fun sitting on a barrel on deck, Mr. Gibbs telling me all sorts of tales about the Pearl and Jack's numerous adventures.

"Sea turtles?" I asked during one story. "Jack escaped an island on the backs of _sea turtles_?"

"Aye, by using human hair from his back!" declared Gibbs, grinning proudly, as though he had been the one to do it and not Jack.

"Gibbs, really…" I said, laughing that the image. "Of course, with that wild hair of his, it wouldn't surprise me one bit…"

"Oh, it wouldn't, ay?" asked a familiar male voice from nearby. Turning around, I spotted Jack with a frown on his face. "And _what_, may I ask, is wrong with my hair?"

I chuckled. "Well, it certainly is…unique," I said, smiling innocently at him. "Wild, but unique."

"Wild, huh?" he replied, stroking his beard. "Do you happen to like wild, Rose?"

'_Oh, dear, another flirtation attempt by Captain Jack Sparrow_,' I thought, holding back a grin. "Sorry, Captain, but the only way I'll find _that_ out is on my wedding night. You know, upper-class morals and all that…"

Jack looked surprisingly disappointed. "Morals are overrated, darling," he said, winking at me. "Boring, too, you know."

"Maybe, but I still have them," I said, returning my attention towards Mr. Gibbs while trying to ignore the dashing pirate captain coming up beside me. "Do you have any other tales, Gibbs?"

"Actually, I'd like to tell her about the island natives who made me their chief," Jack said, fully getting my attention. "Why don't you go check on things at the helm, aye, Gibbs?"

"Aye, sir," Gibbs said as he got up, leaving the two of us alone.

Suddenly I found myself very uncomfortable. I had never really been alone with Jack like this before, and had no idea how to go about handling it. True, he was a good man, but he was also a pirate and my captain. If he tried to make advances on me, there was no possible way I was going to allow him to get any further other than touching my hand.

To my surprise, Jack didn't attempt anything, but instead pulled out a bottle of rum from his blue coat and pulled out the cork, taking a long drink before handing it to me.

"Now, here's a real story for you, luv," he said, diving right into his tale.

* * *

Gibbs said that I needed to practice sword fighting with him in order to earn a reputation on the Pearl. I suppose he meant that I needed to be known as a good fighter for when we went into battle, and that I needed to gain the respect of the crew. I knew that a few members already liked me; Mr. Cotton could hardly do without me, since I was a particularly good with his bird, and Mr. Gibbs seemed to think I was alright, even though I was a woman. Then there was Marty, the midget, who seemed to harbor some sort of "fondness" for me beyond that of a friend; he was always nearby and following me whenever I was on deck doing chores, which the others felt was rather amusing. 

Well, back to the point, no pun intended.

"Gibbs, I know about which part of the sword is the blade and which is the handle," I said, exasperated. "We've been over this a dozen times!"

Currently, Gibbs and I were in one of the main storage rooms in the Pearl. Presently, it was empty, given that we hadn't done any raiding yet, and was the perfect place to hold a lesson in weaponry. However, the fact that my instructor kept treating me like a delicate flower or a stupid child was beginning to get on my nerves. So far, I doubt that we had spent more than two hours actually clashing swords together!

"Right," Gibbs said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Honestly, Gibbs, just attack me already!" I snapped.

"You heard the girl, mate, attack!" called a voice from the doorway. Turning, Gibbs and I saw Jack standing there, a smirk on his face. "She won't learn anything if you just stand there treating her like an idiot!"

Sighing, Gibbs raised his sword and swung. I immediately brought my blade up to block it, the sound of metal meeting metal filling the room. Satisfied that I was actually getting somewhere, I raised my sword again, eager for more of the experience. Imagine my surprise when Gibbs backed away, shaking his head.

"I can't do it, Cap'n," he said. "It's nothin' against you, lass, it's just…well, it's damned uncomfortable for me to teach you."

From his position in the doorway, Jack sighed. "Alright, Gibbs, head upstairs and take some bandages and rum to Rosie's quarters," he ordered. "She might need them before the day is done. Then I want you up at the helm, savvy?"

"Aye, sir," Gibbs said, tucking away his sword and running up the stairs. Once he was gone, Jack turned his attention to me.

"Alright, luv, let's get started, shall we?"

For hours he tested and taught me, only showing enough mercy by not fully harming me as a true enemy would have. I acquired numerous cuts, scrapes, blisters, and slivers from falling, but I felt it had all been truly worth it. By the end of the lesson, I was in pain, sweating like mad, and exhausted, but far more experienced than I had ever been before. Jack had more than made up for the lack of effort Mr. Gibbs had been putting into our lessons, and for that, I was grateful.

"Good, very good," Jack praised, grinning in the light glowing from the lanterns hung all about the room. "You have a tiny bit of natural talent in fighting with a blade, but talent will only get you so far. From now on, whenever you aren't doing chores and as long as one of the storage rooms is empty, you come down here and practice. Make sure to get either Gibbs or myself to teach you, the other men might not be so merciful on you, savvy?"

"Aye, sir," I said, still slightly panting. I used a handkerchief to dab away the sweat that was dribbling down my face, thoroughly tired out as I rubbed my eyes with the cloth. "With your permission, I'd like to tidy up a little before I go made supper, Captain." Pulling the cloth away, I found Jack standing not three inches away from me, a rather broad smirk on his face.

"Don't make me remind you about my name again, darling," he said, his voice soft as it reached my ears.

"Oh, right…Jack," I said, my tongue turning dry in my throat. While I swallowed, I began silently thinking, '_Don't fall for him, young lady, he'll only break your heart_! _Remember his reputation with women_!'

"Very good!" Jack exclaimed, suddenly very happy. "Now, get some good cold water, wash up, and go fix something nice and simple for dinner. We don't need the cook suddenly drowning in her own pot from exhaustion, now, do we?"

I gave him a silent salute before running out of the room, the sweat currently on my face having nothing to do with the fighting lesson.

* * *

Putting his sword away, Jack mopped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. The girl was good, for a noblewoman, and a quick learner. It also helped that she had real, true spirit, and wasn't afraid to pick up a weapon that was sharp, deadly, and required much skill. She could easily use a pistol, but after the shot was gone, what else could she use in a raid? Skill with a sword was a necessity while serving on a pirate ship, and he'd be damned if he lost someone because they didn't know how to fight! 

Shaking his head, Jack Sparrow could only smile to himself. Rose was a hard worker, and he had no doubts that she would follow his orders about practicing during her spare time. If only he could get her to call him by his first name more often; even members of the crew managed to do that without trouble!

'_And what was the red in her cheeks about_?' asked a corner of his mind. '_**That** certainly wasn't due to the little workout the two of you did_!'

'_Just a bit of flirting, mate, nothing more_,' Jack thought to himself. '_Just a way for me to keep my wooing skills sharp and have a bit of fun with her, that's all_.' And if it kept Rose on the tips of her toes, well, then, there was nothing to worry about, right?

Tired out, Jack sighed and headed up to his cabin, eager for a bit of rum to calm his blood down before dinner.

* * *

AN: Well, there's chapter three! Please review! 


	4. A Woman's Worth

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack away from Disney using vast amounts of rum, but he was too crafty for me, and therefore isn't mine.

AN: I'm so glad that people like my story; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I do appreciate all of the support, thanks so much for the positive reviews! Oh, and for those who are curious: Jack finally gave Annamaria her ship, so she will not be in this story…or at least, I don't think she will. Sorry, but we can't afford Jack being 'distracted,' now, can we? Enjoy chapter four!

**Chapter 4: A Woman's Worth**:

The rest of the stint in Tortuga had been fairly uneventful for me, as I decided to pass the rest of our stay on the Pearl. Knowing that the crew disliked keeping watch of the ship, I offered to take the place of anyone who wanted to stay ashore and indulge in rum or…other things. Not surprisingly, my offers were always accepted, though Jack tried to get me to go into town a few times to "go drinking" with him. I refused (due to my previous experience) and instead relaxed on the deck of the Pearl with a little bit of mending or a book by my side to keep me amused during the watch. Sometimes I would even practice using my sword to pass the time; my sword lessons had turned into a daily ritual which occurred whenever Jack or Mr. Gibbs was onboard to teach me.

To my surprise, I had a constant companion during my watches of the Black Pearl. Jack would come aboard late in the evenings to keep me (and my co-watchman) company. He would then relieve the other man so that he could go have fun in the town, and once we were alone, Jack would proceed to tell me remarkable stories that made the night fly by. It puzzled me as to why he did this, but I believed it to be him wanting me feel part of his crew, thus why I never protested Jack spending time with me on the Pearl.

Finally, the week-long venture in Tortuga was over, and with a freshly loaded ship, we sailed off into the Caribbean. Once we were in the open sea, I went to the bow of the ship and let the sea air wash over me, making me feel as though I were flying. It was an incredible experience, and I was thankful that I had a free moment to savor it. A few deep breaths of salty air later, I was back to the galley, doing what was expected of me without fuss.

It took me a little while, perhaps a few days, to realize that I had no idea where we were heading. Before, I knew that Jack's sights had been set on returning to the Caribbean after his brief stint of plundering in Europe. Now that we were here, I had no idea where we were going or what Jack wanted to do. I figured out that we would (eventually) turn to attacking ships or finding treasure, but I didn't know which option Jack would choose. I knew that, as Captain, Jack had to be quite good at planning attacks and foreseeing the outcome of it, hopefully planning a successful plunder that would make the crew very happy with their earnings. And yet, Jack was quite talented at finding hidden (or buried) treasures, using a means that I could not even begin to comprehend. The whole concept tended to make my head spin, so I put it out of mind for a little while, if only to rest my weary mind.

After we had been at sea for a week, and with no one telling me where or what we were doing, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Supper was cooking on the stove, and since it was a stew, it would need to simmer for another hour, at least, so I took advantage of the available time and went to go see Jack. I knew that he wasn't at the helm, as he had yelled at Mr. Cotton to take over for a while, so it would make sense to go and visit him in his cabin.

As I left the galley, however, I grew nervous. What would the crew think if they saw me going into Jack's cabin? The first few weeks I'd been here, most of the men had poked (fairly harmless) fun at me for doing such an act, cracking lewd jokes and winking at me and their friends as they nudged one another in the ribs. At first, I had blushed out of shame at what they might think of me, but after Jack had seen my expression one day, he'd told the crew to shape up or scrub the decks with their tongues. Things had gotten better since then, but I still couldn't get the knowing looks out of my head.

"Don't let it bother you, luv," Jack had said. "They're only making fun. Since we lost Annamaria to captaining her own ship, and you're not only a new crewmember, but our only female to boot, it's _you_ they're going to take their boredom out on. Let it go and they'll soon forget you're even a girl."

'_Just let it go_,' I repeated to myself as I made my way up to the main deck. '_They're accepting you now, so there's no need to worry about it anymore_.'

Upon seeing me, several men waved or silently nodded their greeting as I passed by on my way towards the helm. Mr. Gibbs was actually there next to Mr. Cotton (complete with bird), and both men smiled down at me as I approached the door to Jack's cabin. I could hear faint mutterings through the wood, which made me giggle slightly.

"Who's there?" Jack's voice pierced through the door, making me wince.

'_Blasted, I forgot how good his hearing is when he's edgy_,' I thought to myself. And considering what he must be planning in there, Jack most certainly had to be on edge if he was going to do our next adventure right.

"It's me, Captain," I announced.

The door suddenly swung open, surprising me so that I jumped back with a small yelp. Jack chuckled before waving me inside, smiling as I walked by him and into the room. Glancing around, I noticed that the room seemed messy, the desk and large circular table covered with written documents and maps. I had never been one for map-reading, but the complicated marks on the yellowing paper caught my curiosity enough so that I inadvertently leaned over one just to get a closer look.

"Snooping about my things, luv?" a soft voice whispered into my ear.

"No!" I said, blushing shamefully as I jerked away from him.

Jack laughed as he walked around the table, taking a seat in a chair that faced the door of his cabin. How he had managed to hear my soft giggle from such a distance from the door, I will never know. Perhaps he heard my footsteps, or seen me approach from the crack under the doorway? The boots I was currently wearing _were_ loud, so I suppose that's what had given me away. Mentally shaking my head, I focused back on the task at hand, the reason I had come here.

Nervously, I cleared my throat. "Actually, I wanted to know where we were going, or if you had anything specifically planned out," I said, glancing about the room.

I had been in here before, but had never gotten a good look at the interior of the Captain's cabin. I had mostly stayed in here long enough to ask a question, give a comment, or, for that brief day, stayed to sleep off my hangover. None of those events had been a chance for me to actually take in the details of the cabin, but now I was glad to have the opportunity.

Most would have expected a room with walls bearing nothing except framed maps or charts, and with clutter piling up in the corners and rum bottles rolling around the floor. The maps and charts were there, as were the piles of clutter, but there were also lengths of well-made fabric hanging from the walls, giving the room an elegant and tasteful air. There were also several mismatched chairs, worn from use, but comfortable-looking. It was a bit disorderly, but it was warm and comfortable, telling people that the man who lived here was a bit scatterbrained, but still orderly where it counted the most. I found myself at ease in this friendly, though still professional, room.

"Luv, I always have something planned out!" Jack quipped, drawing my attention back to him.

One of my eyebrows rose. "And what, may I ask, have you got planned, oh wise and organized Captain?" I asked, smiling at him.

He chuckled. "That's for me to know and you all to find out." A broad smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Though, I do promise that you'll like where we're going."

"Aye, sir," I said, rolling my eyes. "Permission to withdraw, sir?"

"Granted!" Jack said, now fully grinning. "But I want you to meet me for sword practice an hour after supper; we need to get you in shape in case we encounter any…_unpleasantness_ on our voyage, savvy?"

I gave a brief nod before heading for the door, shutting it quietly behind me so as not to disturb him.

* * *

Sword practice had pretty much gone the way it had before we left Tortuga. Gibbs or Jack would corner me somewhere, quickly dragging me down to one of the large storage rooms to exercise what I had learned the previous lesson. I was incredibly thankful when, after my fifth lesson with Jack, Mr. Gibbs had finally overcome his discomfort in teaching me the sword. 

"Mostly, I figured that Jack's taught you enough so that you can block me most of the time," he'd said one night, after surprising me with an offer to teach me. "I'm sure you can handle yourself."

After that, I was learning two different styles of sword fighting. Gibbs saw to the "dirty" types of fighting that most pirates, assassins, and other scum fell to whenever they were desperate to win…or kill. Jack, on the other hand, taught me the "respectable" techniques that the nobles took part in, a style that had fancy footwork and countermoves that were more of a dance than a style of fighting. I preferred learning from Jack, though, as he was more graceful and quite handsome while sweaty. However, I was glad to have _both_ teachers at my disposal, expanding my knowledge of self-defense to the point where both they and I were becoming more confident in my abilities. I know for certain that I received fewer injuries, and the blisters on my hands were beginning to fade or harden so that they were no longer painful. My grip on the sword was improving as well, meaning that I did not lose it as often as I had before. Best of all was that both Gibbs and Jack looked proud of me and my accomplishments, the two of them occasionally giving me praise along with criticism.

Soon, my day became a routine that I found quite to my liking. My day would start with my getting up early and cooking breakfast for the crew (who usually grunted their thanks while eating). After the food was gone and the dishes done, I would get started on sewing torn canvas during the morning, working until my fingers were full of needle marks and my back ached. After that, it was time to make a simple, cold meal for the crew to help themselves to throughout the afternoon, since there was no set time for lunch. Following the cleaning of the lunch preparation dishes, it was time for sword practice in the afternoons before I had to cook supper. After that, there was an hour or so before bed that I could call my own, using that time to read or merely let my mind drift before falling asleep.

I never thought that I would be happy to a routine day after leaving my home. At home I was expected to do many useless things that bored me to tears. I would be constantly required to go for walks, shop in town, or take tea with other society girls whenever I was asked to by my mother and father. In short, I did nothing useful as a woman of stature. Here, my routine was _productive_, and I was actually thanked by members of the crew for doing my work. In fact, my friendship with many of the crew was developing quite nicely, and far quicker than I thought it would…

After my little "rum adventure" in Tortuga, most of the men had found themselves impressed with my drinking abilities. I had tried to forget about it, as the memory wasn't exactly a good one, and had hoped that the men had, too. Unfortunately, one night, a gambling game that had been set up in the galley and I had been invited to watch the matches. It was then that some of the crew had asked if I'd ever done something like that before. All of them were surprised by my negative response and my claims that, before that day at the tavern, I'd never had anything stronger than a single glass of strong wine. Several of the men had slapped me on the back, laughing that they'd be sure to help me "fix that" as soon as they arrived at another pirate port, making me stutter a refusal as I blushed.

Oddly enough, it wasn't just my ability to hold my rum that got the crew to try and become friends with me. Some of them actually began to remember that I was a _female_ member of the crew and that, while I was off limits to any sort of 'advances,' I could still be useful in giving them little bits of advice when it came to wooing over a disinterested girl. Since I had fled from my own wedding ceremony and marriage to a handsome nobleman, the rest of the crew wanted to know what it took to be sure that no girl ever fled from them the way I had from my fiancée.

It all started with the men teasing Barton about him getting a face full of beer after trying to sweet-talk a girl in Tortuga (his hurt feelings leading up to the drinking game I had participated in that night). Since then, Barton had been the end of every joke on the Pearl, and his irritation was beginning to show. Jack wouldn't put a stop to it, especially since he participated in those jokes, but I could tell that if someone didn't do something, a fight amongst the crew was going to occur. So, one day, after seeing poor Barton getting an earful, I grabbed him by the arm and began leading him to the bow of the ship to cool his temper. As I did so, I took a good look at him.

The tallest man on the Pearl, Barton was easily six feet tall, with broad shoulders and strong arms from pulling ropes and climbing them all day long. From the red in his hair, I guessed that Barton's tamper came from an Irish side of his family. Presently, his green eyes were flashing with anger, and he appeared to be mouthing curses to the wind in an attempt to feel better. I couldn't stop the soft snicker that escaped my lips, and that brought Bart's attention to me immediately. Before he could begin throwing insults at me, though, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not laughing at you, Barty," I said, using one of the nicknames the crew had given him. "It's just that with your hair flying all over the place, it looks like it's on fire." I gave him a small smile, knowing that Bart was a good man that could calm down fairly quickly, if you knew exactly what to say to him. "And that look in your eyes is bound to send _something_ on the Pearl into flames."

_That_ gave me the reaction I was hoping for. Bart's anger seemed to instantly drain away as a stream of laughter burst from his lips. I smiled as the crewman laughed for a few minutes, finally calming down when I patted him on the back to keep him breathing.

"Thanks, Rosie," he said, gently patting my shoulder with a large hand. "I really needed that."

"What he actually needs is _advice_!" called Gibbs, causing the rest of the ship to explode into laughter.

"Aye, as do the rest of ye!" Bart yelled, his temper flaring up again.

I patted him on the shoulder. "What kind of advice do you need?" I asked in a soft, soothing tone of voice; it was the one I used whenever I went riding and my horse became spooked.

"Huh?" was the answer I got.

I sighed. "I asked what kind of advice you need," I repeated, looking up at him.

"How to win a girl without getting beer tossed into my face," Bart replied, though he still looked a bit puzzled. "But what does that have to do with…"

This time I chuckled and pointed to myself. "Female, remember?" I said, winking at him with a smirk on my face.

I could swear that the entire ship went quiet for a moment while the crew absorbed that information. While they did, I couldn't help but wonder how they could have forgotten I was a woman, considering I was the only one onboard. All of a sudden, the sounds came back as some men laughed while others edged closer to me and Barton so that they could hear what kind of advice I was giving out. Knowing I had to be very careful about not revealing all of The Secrets of Womankind, I would make it a point to ask what, exactly, they needed help with. But first, I needed to help Barton…

"Well, what did you do to get beer thrown in your face, Bart?" I asked, looking at him.

He blushed slightly. "All I did was say how lovely her large bum was," he said. "Not sure why that would make a girl mad…"

"Considering you called her bum 'large' was enough to get a good yelling and a slap in the face," I said, frowning. "I wasn't even the girl you talked to and **_I_** feel insulted. Next time, compliment how nice she looks in her dress and leave the word 'large' out of it." I bit my lip in thought. "Actually, don't use _any_ word that refers to size unless it's to tell her how _thin_ or _slim_ she looks."

Glancing around the ship, I was thoroughly amazed to see that the men appeared to be taking notes in their heads. Some had even begun repeating my advice to themselves, as though storing it for an 'opportune moment' in the future. It was actually quite amusing, and I couldn't help but feel a bit better about myself.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

One dark-skinned man, the one called Tony, raised his hand. "Do women _really_ like getting flowers from gents?" he asked.

I smiled. "Well, I personally like receiving flowers, as long as they're freshly picked. No woman likes getting wilted, half-dead flowers."

"Why not?" asked Tony, who seemed truly curious about the whole thing.

"Because wilted flowers mean that you don't think she's attractive," I replied, watching as realization dawned on some of the crew's faces. "Fresh flowers mean that it looks like you put a lot of time and effort into finding something as pretty as she is, and every girl likes to feel that she's pretty to a man."

"Right!" exclaimed Barton, who was listening as though I were giving him the meaning of life. "Anything else you've got for us?"

"If you spill anything on a girl, make it up to her by buying her a new dress," I said, grinning broadly. "After all, it's the least you could do."

* * *

Jack almost wet himself laughing at Rose's last bit of advice. The crew turned to see him laughing his head off at the back of the crowd, his amusement eventually fading to a light snicker before he straightened himself out. Once he was calm, he put on his Captaining face and looked around the deck at his crewmen. 

"Well? What are you slimy dogs waiting for? Get back to work, this isn't a bloody pleasure cruise!" he snapped, kohl-lined brown eyes glaring at everyone.

Immediately, the men started racing back to their posts, though they still looked thoughtful about what they had just heard. However, with their captain looking on, they turned their attention back towards doing their work. Barton looked a bit ashamed of himself as he climbed the ropes up to the crow's nest for his lookout duties. Once he was sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be, Jack's gaze landed on Rose, who looked as though she wanted to sneak away from him while she could.

"Now, what exactly have you been telling my crew about wooing young women?" he asked, swaying over to her side and sliding an arm around her shoulders. As he did so, Jack plastered on one of his infamous smiles.

"Oh, the usual things," she said evasively. "Just how they shouldn't talk to women about how large their bums might be, or how they should give fresh flowers instead of wilted things they find at the side of the road."

Jack nodded. "All very good advise, luv," he said, pulling her closer. "Now, _I'm_ wondering what sort of flowers it would take to woo _you_, my dear Rose."

The brown-haired beauty under his arm merely laughed. "It'll take more than a few charming lines and a bouquet of flowers to win me over, Captain Sparrow," she said, removing his arm and stepping away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare things for supper."

Watching her leave, Jack Sparrow felt the oddest thing in his chest. However, he couldn't figure out what it was, and so he decided to simply let it be. Instead, he walked back up towards the helm, humming his favorite song.

* * *

I thought my heart would leap out of my chest when Jack asked me what it would take to woo a girl like me. In truth, Jack's voice and his ability to weave words together would alone be enough to get me swooning, but I couldn't tell him that. I would not be just another conquest for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, no matter how charming, handsome, and courteous he was to me. 

'_Besides, I'm probably more like a challenge to him_,' I thought as I cut up some meat to fry for tonight's meal.

I already knew that Jack Sparrow wouldn't be one to back down from a challenge. He was attracted to them, like flies to honey, and once he found one, he wouldn't back away until he'd either conquered it or had had to walk away while he still could. It was possible that, since I had run away from my fiancée, Jack probably thought that he had the ability to win me over.

However, what he didn't know what that he already had…

* * *

AN: Aw, Rose is falling for Jack! But does he like her in that way, too? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Please review! 


	5. Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Here's chapter five. Just a bit of warning: I'm going on vacation soon, and won't be able to update for a couple weeks. I thought I'd warn readers just so people don't panic if there isn't an update when there's supposed to be one. Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 5: Confusing Feelings**:

After our third week at sea, I was becoming bored out of my mind. True, we had stopped a few times, but those visits were mostly just long enough to re-provision the Pearl…and to let the men get drunk out of their minds for one or two nights. Once those two things had happened, of course, we were back to sailing to wherever it was that Jack had in mind, of which I had _no_ idea where we were going.

To my amazement, none of the crew had any doubts about where we were headed. The men simply went along their day without a worry as to where Jack was leading them, everyone except me content with whatever direction the Captain pointed them to. I, however, grew more and more frustrated with each passing day. It seemed as though everyone else knew a secret about Jack and the Pearl except for me, and it tended to have me throwing a private fit in my room at night, when no one was watching.

Then, one day, just when I thought I'd end up going mad with cabin fever and not knowing the Secret of the Black Pearl, Jack appeared to see my dilemma. I had been on deck, staring out at the ocean, when I heard Jack call for Mr. Gibbs to take over the helm. Normally, this sort of thing wouldn't surprise me and I would merely ignore it. However, since that Jack hadn't stepped down from the wheel since we'd left Tortuga, leaving only to eat a quick meal and to sleep at night, this was rather unusual.

Turning my head at the sound of Jack's shout, I was surprise to see him leave his post, but decided that perhaps he needed to stretch his legs. Shrugging, I returned my gaze to the Caribbean and the setting sun, watching the glorious colors dance across the sea and sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a familiar smooth voice right into my ear. Jack had joined me at the railing and was hovering behind me, just over my right shoulder.

I shivered slightly as I felt the warmth of his breath on my skin. "I love to watch the sun rise and set on the water," I said, smiling at the shifting rainbow of colors. "It's just so…magical."

From behind me, I heard Jack shift from his position and move to stand by my right arm, positioning himself so close that his sleeve brushed against mine.

"Aye, Nature can create the most magnificent pieces of art you'll ever see. And once you combine her works, like the sun and the ocean, well…"

Jack's soft voice seemed to wrap itself around me, holding me in an embrace that seemed to make that moment seem almost…perfect. I felt comfortable there with him in the silence that followed, though I wished that he would keep speaking; it made me feel as though I could stand there forever with him, just listening to him talk about the sea and all of the beauty and freedom it had to offer. Jack Sparrow had the gift of a captivating voice, and it was something that I found myself relishing each and every time that he spoke to me.

Suddenly, I felt his warm hand on my arm, startling me out of my warm blanket of contentment. My body jerked in response to the light touch, which caused the pirate captain next to me to laugh in amusement.

"Sorry to startle you, luv, but I've got a question to ask of you," he said, his voice still as soft as it was before.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, tiling my head to the side in puzzlement.

"You seem to be a bit…_moody_ of late," Jack replied, looking a bit concerned. "Now before you slap me for this, I'd like to ask…is it because of a…certain monthly visitor that has you so on edge lately?"

I blinked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Leave it to a man to skirt around the topic of a woman's monthlies! Quickly covering my mouth to stifle my laughter, I tried to sober quickly to answer his question.

"No, Captain Sparrow, I'm not on my monthlies," I said, still snickering into my hand.

Jack sighed with relief as he turned his gaze towards the horizon. "Well, that goodness for that!" he said. Suddenly, I could feel him looking at me again. "Seriously, though, darling, what's troubling you? It's not like you to be so short-tempered with everyone, and the men are starting to feel a bit fearful of you, like you're going to start strangling them in their sleep."

For a moment, I thought he was serious, but when I turned to look at him, I realized that he was sporting a teasing smile. But despite the smile, I could feel that Jack was truly worried about me, and that he wanted to help me feel better. Just the thought of him being so caring towards me made my heart swell, and though I tried to push my feelings for him aside, it was growing harder and harder to do so. No matter how hard I tried to resist, I found myself falling even more for the handsome man beside me, even though I knew that there was little to no chance of him ever returning my feelings.

And so, pasting on a smile, I hid my secret emotions as I answered his question.

"I just feel as though you're all keeping a secret from me, like you don't want me to know anything specific about where we're going," I said, glancing back to the water. "I feel…

"You feel like we're leaving you out of it?" he asked. I nodded, not turning my gaze away from the dancing waves, and heard him sigh. "Well, can't blame you for that. I thought that Gibbs or another crewmember would have told you, but I suppose that's what I get for assuming things." His firm but gentle hand gripped my shoulder. "Come to my cabin and I'll tell you a story."

My attention was immediately his the moment that Jack had uttered those last few words. I loved his stories, and if he was willing to tell me one, then who was I to argue? Quickly, I followed him to his cabin, eager for a tale that was fit for a book.

* * *

"So Will and Elizabeth managed to help you escape from the hangman's noose?" I asked, not sure if I believed his tale or not.

"Aye, that they did!" Jack exclaimed, grinning as he put his feet up on the large, round table. "Good man, young William is, even though he's a eunuch."

I laughed. "Just because he spends his time practicing with a sword doesn't make him a eunuch, Jack," I said, smiling.

Jack merely rolled his eyes at me. "Well, what did you think about the story, luv?" he asked, looking at me. "Did you manage to figure out what the compass does?"

"You mean point to the Isla de Muerta?" I asked, hoping that I'd guessed correctly.

"Nope, that's not it," he said, smirking at me. "Care to try again?"

I shook my head. "I give up," I sighed, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Well, then," Jack quipped, swinging his feet to the floor and sitting up straight. "I suppose you won't believe me if I told you that this compass," he held up the small black box, "points directly to whatever it is the holder wants most in the world." He glared at me when I snorted in disbelief. "Here, go ahead, try it," he ordered, placing the compass on the table and pointing at it.

But instead of doing as he said, I merely shook my head, chuckling at I did so. "And prove you right?" I said, holding my hands up in front of me as though I were defending myself. "No, thank you; I'll just take your word for it."

What I couldn't tell him was that I feared what it would point to. If the compass really _did_ work the way he said it would, it might just point to him, and if it did, how would I explain that? There were probably thousands (or at least hundreds) of women who wanted Captain Jack Sparrow the way that I did, and it was likely that Jack knew about them. Jack was a free soul who would probably never fall in love or be "tied down," as the crew put it. If he ever found out about how **_I_** felt about him, I knew that I would die of embarrassment, though probably not before he threw me off of the Pearl. No, best not chance it…

"Why thank you, milady," Jack sarcastically replied, interrupting my thoughts. "It is _so_ nice to know that you have faith in me and my abilities!"

I couldn't hold back a snicker. "Well, as long as you're leading us to some fun, excitement, and something valuable to make this all worthwhile, then I have complete faith in you," I said, giving him a true smile with no humor in it. "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

Jack stood up from his chair, picking up the compass as he did so and flipping it open. "Well, from what I can see, we're heading towards India…" he cocked his head to the side, as though puzzled. "Or somewhere thereabouts."

I merely sighed and shook my head as I left the cabin.

* * *

So we were headed towards the Far East. My father had done business with those mysterious, enchanting countries, and most of those goods that had passed through our house on their way to be counted or given as expensive gifts to friends. The large ships would be full of tanned sailors shouting orders as the goods were unloaded into the back of carts, and my father would oversee them while I, a little girl at the time, waited in the carriage, watching everything from the window.

Once the carts were underway, Papa and I would follow behind them in our carriage to the warehouses. After the goods had been opened and counted, my father would allow me to gently touch the cloths he had ordered, or to delicately sniff a few containers with markings that I was too young to read for myself. Sometimes he would hand me a small animal carving made from wood or ivory that he had snuck out of a box, and he would let me play with it until it was time to go home. It was probably my admiration for those exotic things that had made me who I am today…an explorer. All my life I had seen ivory tusks and beautiful ebony carvings from Africa. I had smelled exotic spices and sandalwood, and fingered fine silks from China and further east since the time I was old enough to accompany my father around to his warehouses. However, what I desired most was to know the stories _behind_ these objects. I wanted to see the cities where they were made and the ports from which they had sailed. I wanted to meet unique foreign traders and see their colorful, glamorous outfits, so different from those worn in Europe. Most of all, I wanted the chance to see and smell the air of a place far from the city where I had grown up. I wanted to see the world.

Jack had given me an understanding smile when I had told him that, right after he'd shown me his compass. One afternoon, on the fifth week of our journey, I had been beckoned to the helm by him, and Jack had asked me what I thought about this whole voyage to India, or, quite possibly, China. I'd rattled off how much I yearned to see where the most beautiful, exquisite things I'd ever seen came from, and he had patted me on the shoulder and given it a squeeze, assuring me that he would show me exactly what I was looking for.

So here I was, riding a ship across the Atlantic Ocean once more. It struck me as funny that, only a month or so ago, we had been on our way to the Caribbean. Now here we were, crossing it again, heading for…well, who-knows-where? Still, it was giving me a good chance to practice the skills that Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and the other crewmen had taught me on the way over from Europe, so it wasn't a total loss. Best of all was that the men were teaching me card games to help pass the time, and were now introducing me to gambling. I didn't like to gamble, as I had practically no money, but Mr. Gibbs let me watch as he played and even let me help him, allowing me to keep a coin or two from the winnings he got.

And so time passed, until, finally, we arrived in the Indian Ocean.

* * *

From his place at the helm, Jack watched the goings-on of his crew as they amused themselves. It was nightfall, and a new moon, making it too dark to sail. Instead, Jack had dropped anchor and stood back to watch his men (and woman) gamble at a deck of cards. However, his sights were primarily set on the woman currently hunched over at Gibbs' side, giggling as the men made jokes or poked fun at one another.

'_She's fitting in quite well_,' he thought, smirking from his stance at the wheel. He had yet to leave his spot, even though they had dropped anchor for the night. '_I never expected the men to accept her as one of them **this** soon_.'

Truth of the matter was, Jack had fully expected for them to make inappropriate advances, call her names, and downright send her into tears the first couple months she was onboard the Pearl. Even Annamaria had had her share of insults while she was serving on the Pearl, which was probably why she had beat a new ship right out of him. The mere thought of the whole escapade leading up to the purchase of said ship still made his face hurt.

'_That will be the last time I ever borrow a boat from a woman and promise to pay her back for it_,' Jack thought, rubbing his chin with a wince. '_Blasted woman damned near knocked my head off with her last hit, and even then, my face hurt for a week_.'

That last hit had been the final straw, causing Jack to buy the first decent ship he came across, handing the deed over to Anna as fast as he could…which happened to be the instant the ink was dry. She'd merely smirked at him before heading off to find a crew of her own.

'_Thank goodness she'd left with a smile, or else she would have **really** taken my head off_.' Oh, well, at least Rosie was a good crewmember, and had been accepted far better than Annamaria. '_Though it might have been Anna's temper that kept the men from befriending her_…'

A sudden jolt flew through Jack's chest at the sight of Gibbs hugging Rose around her waist, obviously celebrating them winning a hand at cards. Gibbs took a drink from his flask as Rose picked up the coins and began to count them, dividing the money into three piles. Two were for Gibbs, one for him to keep for himself, one to use for wagering at the next game, and one was the tiny portion for herself in the form of Gibbs' thanks for her support and company.

'_Never thought I'd see the day where Gibbs was thankful for having a woman onboard_,' Jack thought with amusement.

Indeed, the older sailor seemed to be having the time of his life, teasing and exchanging whispers with Rose over the cards he held in his hand. The other sailors were chuckling at one another and occasionally with Rose, but if one of them said something inappropriate or uncalled-for, Gibbs was there to put them in their place. It almost felt like he was treating the girl like a friend or a daughter, which pleased Jack to no end.

'_At least I've got no real competition from the rough-mannered dogs I call a crew_,' he thought to himself. '_After all, she is the only female onboard, so who else am I going to have fun with_?'

On the other hand, there was no way that Jack wanted to go against Gibbs, especially if the first mate was playing guardian on Rose's behalf. True, the man was loyal as any captain could ask for, but if you got on the wrong side of him, it was always best to apologize as quickly as possible, for your own sake.

'_Still, it might be worth it_,' Jack thought to himself, puckering his lips as he considered his options. '_After all, she's my crewmember, and I did rescue her from that wedding of hers…not to mention that she's quite easy on the eyes_.'

Yes, Rose (formerly Angela) Nelson was quite the looker, though she didn't really know it. The girl had long brown hair, though unlike Jack's, hers had touches of red and blonde in it, making the strands do very interesting things in sunlight if it was hanging loose. Her brown eyes were a chocolate brown, and filled with a curiosity that Jack found appealing. Best of all was that she wasn't a thin, stick-figured girl like most women or whores he knew, but instead had curves right where they were most flattering. Just the thought of them made him smirk.

'_I just have to wait for the opportune moment_,' he thought before heading towards his cabin for a nap.

* * *

Sometimes being a mute was a blessing, since others tended to forget he was there if his parrot wasn't squawking. Watching his captain go into his quarters, Mr. Cotton gently petted his bird as he shook his head. He knew that the Captain was interested in Rose, but would not readily admit it to anyone, much less himself. For a man who was usually so talented in winning over women (if only for the one time), Jack Sparrow seemed clueless as to how to woo this one. Rose was too clever to fall for Jack's usual tricks, which seemed only to confuse the pirate captain even more. Still, Mr. Cotton had every confidence that this would sort itself out.

Smiling to himself, Cotton headed to keep watch from the crow's nest, his parrot on his shoulder.

* * *

AN: A bit shorter, but still good…I hope. Please review and let me know how it is!


	6. Gaining Experiences

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Here's chapter six! I know it's been a while, but here it is, and I hope that it was worth the wait. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!

**Chapter 6: Gaining Experiences: **

I couldn't believe we were going to India! Well, Jack said we were going to India "or there abouts," which confused me to no end. If Jack wanted to go there so badly, shouldn't the compass point towards there? And shouldn't a Captain know the coordinates of the place he wanted to go?

'_But the compass points to what the holder wants the most_,' I reminded myself as I helped with the sails, wiping my brow in the heat of the afternoon sun. '_Maybe he wants something specific in that area of the world and the compass is trying to direct him there_.'

That would explain why we tended to change direction once every few days. I got the sudden feeling that whatever it was that Jack was looking for, it was moving around a lot, and might even have been loaded onto a ship that was sailing around the Indian or Atlantic Oceans. Still, the erratic changes in direction soon became the norm, and if the rest of the crew didn't mind it, neither did I. However, after seeing nothing except water all around the Pearl did get on my nerves quite a bit…

Thankfully, my fighting lessons continued with Mr. Gibbs, and it was a welcome distraction from the monotonous tone that the days seemed to take on. Since Jack refused to budge from his spot at the helm for very long, I was now in the sole guidance of the older first mate, who seemed just as glad to have something else to focus on except his duties. By now, my lessons had advanced, going from sword-handling to hand-to-hand combat, which also included knives. I felt odd fighting this way, but Gibbs told me that he would feel better knowing I could defend myself if the Pearl were to engage another ship. So I shrugged and tried to absorb everything that he taught.

Once and a while, when he wanted to stretch his legs and get some exercise, Jack would come down the steps and join in a mock battle against me, calling out the things I was doing wrong or praising the things I did right. Sometimes Jack would disarm me of my sword and I would then be forced to try and fight him with either my knives or my bare hands. For some reason, Jack took great pleasure in fighting me hand-to-hand, though I believe that was because one of us would end up sprawled on our back with one lying on top of the other; if there was one thing that made those fights worthwhile, it was that.

When our mock-battle was over, Jack would go back upstairs to the main deck and Gibbs would go back to teaching me whatever I had been learning before we were interrupted. So far, I felt I had come along quite well, and if we did run into another ship, I could probably defend myself just long enough for help to arrive. Mr. Gibbs was pleased with my progress, and if Jack's smile was any indication, he was happy with me as well. However, both men were determined not to let me fight unless there was no other choice in the matter.

And so the days went on, quiet as a spring morning, until I managed to discover one little thing…

-------

About two months or so into our voyage, I realized that our food supply was running low. I know that we had stocked up quite well at the last port, which caused me to realize that the men had been sneaking food for snacks between meals or when they were just bored. It was frustrating, and I knew I had to tell Jack before the food was gone completely. He might blame me, but since I had caught it in time, I sincerely hoped that he wouldn't punish me too harshly. So, gathering my courage, I left the galley and headed up towards the helm, my palms sweating as I walked.

Walking along the deck, I saw the men lying around in the sun. The chores were obviously done for some of them, and for others, it could wait until the coolness of night. I waved or nodded to a few of the crew as I walked by, though most of them seemed to be napping, their hats or a handkerchief draped over their eyes to block out the light. I tried not to laugh as I approached the helm, keeping my eye on Jack to see what sort of mood he was in, hoping that he was in a good one for when I broke the news about the food supply.

Thankfully, he was humming a pirate song and had a smile on his face. Silently praying to whoever was listening Up There, I approached his side. Jack turned his brown gaze towards me and stopped humming, the smile he was wearing quickly becoming a full-blown grin. Removing a hand from the wheel, he beckoned me over to his side. I couldn't hold back a chuckle as I approached, though I stayed a respectful distance away from his grasp. Jack pouted at my refusal to give in to his charms, but it quickly disappeared in favor of another smile.

"Rose, darling," he said, eyeing me up and down. "What brings you to my humble presence on this fine day?"

I sighed. "Nothing good, I'm afraid," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now _that's_ something I find hard to believe." Jack's remark was soon followed by another one of his charming grins.

This time, I couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Well, I'm afraid it's true, sir," I said, shaking my head. "I was down in the galley and discovered that our food supply is rather low…lower than it should be, given that I work in there and know exactly how much I use in meals for everyone."

I watched as Jack's smirk and good humor disappeared, his gaze turning serious. "Which means that the men have been sneaking food," he muttered, eyes narrowing. "They know they aren't supposed to nick food from the galley or the galley's stores, and I'm sure Gibbs had the other storage room filled with eats for the crew to help themselves to!" He looked at me. "You _did_ check the other storage room, didn't you, luv?"

"Aye," I affirmed. I _had_ checked it, since it was near the galley. "I'm afraid that it's empty. They must have emptied it first before moving on to the galley's stores."

"Damn." Jack bit his lower lip as he tried to think through the situation. "It looks like we're going to have to raid a ship for food, then."

I paled. "Raid a ship?"

His deep brown eyes turned towards me. "We can't afford to go into a port and restock, Rosie. It would let people know that we're here, and the last thing I need is a bunch of authorities recognizing us and getting on our tail," he said apologetically. "There are dozens of pirate ships in these waters, so if we change our flag and sails beforehand, we probably won't be recognized." By now, I could see that Jack was doing his best to reassure me. "We won't take much, luv. We're pretty close to our destination, so we'll just take enough to refill the galley to last for a week or so. How does that sound?"

"I suppose that sounds alright," I said, uneasy. I nodded to him before going to fix supper.

-------

Somehow, Jack managed to find a large merchant ship that was "low in the water," as he called it. Gibbs told me that if a ship was low in the water, then it had a lot of goods on it because they were weighing it down. It made sense to me, and since we were only after food (supposedly), it shouldn't be that bad. Still, I was nervous as we raised the flag of the Jolly Roger. Today, if it came to it, I would take part in my first real sea battle.

Swallowing nervously, I watched as we swiftly approached the vessel just off the port bow. A sword hung at my left side, a knife tucked into the right of my belt, and a pistol in a holster over the knife; I had layered the pistol over the knife so that no one would notice it until I pulled it out and used it. Gibbs thought it was clever and had done the same thing, and as Gibbs began spreading word of it, the other men were copying my idea. However, what they didn't know was that I had two other knifes on my person, one in each of my boots, should I need them.

"Easy, lass," Gibbs said, coming up beside me, a hand clamping on my left shoulder. "See the white flag they're running up? It means that they won't fight us, even though they're only slightly smaller than we are. They must have a good captain or commander who doesn't want anyone to be hurt in a battle." He grinned. "That won't keep us from keeping the cannons loaded and our pistols ready, though!"

I smiled. "I just want to make it through this alive," I replied in a soft voice.

Gibbs gave me an understanding look. "Aye, I remember what it felt like going into my own first battle," he said, jerking his chin towards the sea. "Wanted to either pass out or heave my guts, and that was before the first shot was even fired!" He smiled as I gave a weak chuckle. "No worries, Rosie; we won't let anything bad happen to ye, and if you do get hurt, Jack'll fix you up right quick!"

"What do you mean Jack will fix me up?" I asked, puzzled.

"Simple, Rose," Gibbs said with a broad grin. "Jack's not only the captain; he's also the ship's doctor!"

I couldn't help but gape as Gibbs turned and walked away, heading to check one of the cannons. Jack was the ship's doctor? Oh, Lord, I had better not get hurt, then; the last thing I need is for him to try and get a look at me while he's treating me for something! I silently thanked my lucky stars that, thus far, I had never gotten an injury or illness serious enough to attract Jack's attention.

'_And hopefully I never will_!' I thought to myself as the Pearl pulled ever closer to its prey.

Upon closer inspection, I couldn't help but note the fine paint and wood that made up the merchant vessel. As a merchant's daughter, I had seen many such ships in my life, and this was one of the best. I could tell that there were many cannons onboard, and that the men were likely to be well-armed. Why they would surrender to the Pearl was beyond me, but I thought it might be a good idea to warn Jack, just in case.

Nodding to myself, I turned and headed towards the helm.

-------

As the Pearl approached the merchant ship, Jack found his conscience arguing with him. It told him that Rose wasn't ready to fight in a battle such as this, that she would be much safer down below than out here on deck. After all, she was a merchant's daughter, and as a lady of society, she was unused to this sort of bloodshed and violence. Besides, she wasn't even experienced in any sort of fighting!

'_But that's why she needs to take part in this raid_,' Jack told himself, trying to drown out the other, annoying voice in his head. '_She needs experience, and this is a good way to get it_! _The other ship has run up the white flag, so there's no harm to be had, is there_?'

"Captain!" a female voice called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Turning his head slightly, Jack spotted Rose approaching, a concerned look on her face. "Aye, luv, what is it? I'm a bit busy right now, as you can see, so make it quick."

"Jack, that ship is easily as well armed at the Black Pearl," she said, looking both panicked and confused. "Why would it surrender to one single pirate ship when it could easily take you on and win, even as slow and heavy as it is?"

He merely stared at her for a moment. "How do you know that?" he asked, suddenly very curious as to how she had found that out.

"I'm the daughter of a wealthy merchant, Captain," she said, rolling her eyes as though he should have known better than to ask her that. "I've seen hundreds of ships come in carrying my father's goods, and quite a few of them looked exactly like that ship out there!" Rose then held up a hand to stop his questions. "When I was ten-years-old, my father took me down to the docks and left me alone by the carriage with a male servant for protection. As we waited for them to unload the ships, the servant, who had once been a sailor for my father, began to tell me the layout for the ships we were looking at and how well-armed they were. That ship," she pointed, "could easily give a Navy ship a good fight; why would they surrender to a single pirate ship?"

She had him there. "Good point," Jack muttered…right as the first cannonball came flying towards the Pearl.

"Take cover!" Gibbs roared, shoving men aside. "Cap'n! What're your orders?"

"We get out of here!" Jack replied, twirling the wheel so fast that the Pearl tilted dramatically.

-------

I flew off my feet and almost crashed into Jack as he steered the Pearl away from the merchant ship, which was now volleying cannonballs at us with a vengeance. I quickly grabbed hold of the first solid thing I could and hung on, watching our intended target fade into the distance. Once the other ship was out of sight, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax and catch my bearings.

"You can let go now, luv," a soft, husky voice whispered into my ear. Opening my eyes, I saw that what I had grabbed onto was…Jack!

Or, rather, Jack's arm, which I promptly let go of. Presently, the pirate captain was smirking at me so broadly that it teetered on being a full grin. Both hands still had hold of the wheel, but as I looked at him, he quickly freed an arm and slipped it around my waist, pulling me closer as the Pearl sailed further out to sea.

"There, now, all comfy?" he asked, extremely happy with the situation.

'_The rascal_!' I thought as my face turned red with embarrassment. "Um…"

"Because I know that _I'm_ quite happy with the way things are," Jack said before I could argue. The hand that he had around me drifted down to rest on my hip. "It's quite cozy, actually…"

"Yes, I can only imagine how satisfied you are with things right now, Captain Sparrow," I said, trying to pull away before one of us did something we'd regret later. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see how far I can stretch the food in the galley."

I managed to get away from Jack's grabbing hands and raced down the steps of the helm, nearly running into Marty the Midget as I went. The tiny man gave me the overly-friendly smile he always gave whenever I was nearby, but by now I had gotten the habit of ignoring it as I gave him a friendly nod or wave as I passed. When I reached the steps leading down to the lower decks, I risked a quick glance back up at the helm.

There stood Jack, his eyes solely focused on the sea, but it seemed as if there were something else going through his mind as he navigated. Shrugging, I turned and headed down below.

-------

Jack watched Rose leave with a sudden pang of emotion in his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but it had felt unusually good to have his arm around her as he steered the Pearl.

'_For some reason, it seemed_…_natural_,' he thought as he watched Marty smile at her and Rose nod her greeting.

Suddenly, he saw Rose pause before going down the steps and into the hold of the ship. He caught her head tilting slightly, as though she were watching him. Quick as a flash, Jack turned his eyes towards the sea, trying to make it appear that his sole focus was on the vastness before him. A few moments later, when he glanced back, Rose was gone. He heaved a sigh of relief.

'_I'll be thankful when we get to India_,' he thought, adjusting the wheel for the correct bearings. '_It's been a while since I've done business there and seen old Jan_.'

Old Jan…the man had a traditional Indian name, but damn if Jack couldn't pronounce it! Instead, Jack called him 'Jan,' which was short for the man's _long_ full first name. Jan was as old as Gibbs, and was incredibly wealthy. He was also a good friend of Jack's, and whenever Jack was in that part of the world, he and his crew always stayed in Jan's huge palace-like house near the sea.

'_The men deserve to be treated like kings for a while_,' he thought to himself. '_A few weeks of eating good Indian food and getting some good exotic stuff at the markets will be good for them_.'

Of course, the visit would be a grand surprise. He'd told a few men that they were merely going to India to raid a few merchant ships, but the truth was that he just wanted the men to be relaxed for a while before going back out to see. The goods that he could trade a few pieces of treasure for were more than worth going all this way for this special treat. Best of all, the servant girls in Jan's hometown were always welcoming to the Pearl's crew, and were always willing to please. Of course, Jan might have to find a nice servant _man_ to help amuse Rose for her stay there…

Narrowing his eyes, Jack pushed that thought away and tried to focus on the exotic costumes that the women in India wore, especially the revealing ones. However, for some reason, he kept imagining Rose in one of those outfits, her eyes looking at him from beneath eyelids covered with red and gold as she smiled up at him.

'_Damn it_!' Gritting his teeth, Jack turned his attention to cool, calming thoughts about the sea.

-------

AN: Oh, Jack's having naughty thoughts about Rose! Shame on him! Oh, and sorry about the lack of breaks in between POV's; the site won't let me put them in for some reason. Review!


	7. India

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Okay, since I don't know much about India, forgive me if anything is wrong. Also, I am open to information from readers, so don't hesitate to help out! Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 7: India**:

When the Pearl finally arrived at a small, but wealthy, port in India, the men were ready to leap from the railing and find the nearest inn or eating house. Food had been rationed for the past week, with just barely enough for the three daily meals. No snacking had made for rumbling stomachs, especially with everyone working as hard as they did, and empty stomachs made a very upset crew. Thankfully, the men were all as loyal to Jack as any captain could wish for, and they all knew that Jack would have fed them more if he could, so there was no real fear of mutiny.

At last, after docking was complete, everyone was on the dock, respecting their captain's orders to follow him off the ship. Jack was greeted by an Indian portmaster and paid for his docking there, as well as for a heavy guard to watch the Pearl. Once all of the fees were taken care of, Jack turned around and searched the group, his eyes finally landing on the person he was looking for.

"Rose, luv, come up here!" he said, gesturing.

-------

My head snapped around towards him. I had been deep in conversation with Mr. Gibbs about the area, and hadn't expected to be singled out. "Aye, sir," I quipped, carefully stepping past several crewmembers. Once I arrived at Jack's side, he slipped an arm around me, drawing me closer to him. I tried to pull away, but a firm look from him stopped me from continuing my escape.

"I need you to stay close, darling," he said with such utter seriousness that it frightened me. "I don't want anyone getting a hold of you in any sort of way, savvy?"

I merely nodded and allowed him to escort me up the dock and into the town. I honestly had no idea that Jack had friends in India, given his run-in with the East India Trading Company. But the more I thought about it, I began to realize that, other than the stories I had heard or read, I knew very little about Captain Jack Sparrow; it shouldn't surprise me that he had friends that I didn't know about.

Keeping that in mind, I turned my attention to my surroundings.

-------

As he led the way towards Jan's large house further inland, Jack couldn't help but smile at the awed look on Rose's face. She seemed to want to look at everything around her, her brown eyes darting back and forth as she looked at shops, people, and elephants that walked by. It was rather endearing to see her so absorbed in the busy world going on in the port, and Jack found himself eager to show it all to her.

For now, though, it was business before pleasure; they had to get settled in before dark, and if everything worked out the way Jack wanted it to, everything would be in place for a good time before the daylight was gone. Swaggering down the road, Jack kept a tight grip on Rose's waist as he walked up a well-worn road leading towards the edge of the port.

-------

I could feel Jack's arm around me as he led our odd-looking group down a pathway out of the bustling port. I wanted to stay longer to investigate a small little shop that appeared to sell perfume and to smell the spices being sold, but Jack's grip refused to let me go. Inwardly sighing, I mentally kept a list of places I wanted to see and things I wanted to do before this little adventure was over. Hopefully, we'd be here long enough for me to accomplish everything I had planned!

"Here we are!" Jack announced, hugging me so that my face was practically in his neck.

"Jack!" I snapped, pulling my head away.

He chuckled. "Sorry, luv," he said, winking. "Just got caught up in the moment, aye?"

"Oh, _really_?" I huffed in annoyance and turned around, my eyes meeting with the most glorious sight I had ever seen.

It was a true Indian palace, the kind I had seen in books about the country. The wall surrounding it was made of white stone of some sort, polished smooth and reflecting light in an enchanting manner. Beyond the wall and through the wrought-iron, the gardens were lush and filled with flowers and birds of every hue I could ever imagine, and there were people drifting in and out of the huge building, all of them richly garbed as colorful as the birds fluttering around them.

"Like it, luv?" Jack whispered into my ear. I nodded, completely speechless. "Good, since it'll be our home for the next few weeks."

This last sentence was said louder than the first, and it caught the attention of every man in the crew. For a moment, there was silence, the only sounds coming from the wildlife around us. Then, suddenly, the whole crew let up a cheer as Jack led us forwards to the front gate. There we were stopped by guards that appeared out of nowhere, but one look at Jack's infamous 'flying sparrow' tattoo, and we were allowed into what I could only define as Paradise.

The walk through the large gardens was something I took care to etch into my memory. Little birds redder than the deepest ruby landed on my shoulder to chirp a song before flying off, and I was finally able to see a true, living peacock, brilliant in blue and with its tail trailing behind it. I stopped for a moment to look, and to my surprise, it opened its jewel-like feathered train and showed me its glory. I knew that I gasped, my hand going to my mouth in awe of the sight. I wanted to stand there forever and stare at it, but Jack's insistent hand pulled me away.

Finally, we were in the house, and I nearly fell over. The gardens had been like Eden, but the inside of the house was like something out of a tale in a fairy story! Intricate designs covered the pillars, walls, floor, even the ceiling! I craned my neck to get a better look up at the huge dome-like structure above my head and almost fell backwards doing so. Jack chuckled at my attempts, his hand reaching up to grab my chin and force my gaze down to meet his.

"You can stare at the pretty things later," he said, smiling at me. "I'll show you every room of this house, but only after we meet our host and his family, savvy?"

I nodded and let him turn my head towards an elegant marble staircase that came down and ended ten feet away from our group. Down the left side came a man and a woman with white hair and incredibly beautiful clothing. The man's dark-skinned face was lined with several wrinkles, though he was still quite handsome, and the wrinkles only made him look dignified. His outfit was all white, but was heavily embroidered with gold designs. The woman appeared at least ten years his junior, and her outfit was a white dress with a red toga-like overrobe, also embroidered with gold. Her forehead bore a strange red dot, which seemed to suit her and her kind, smiling face, making her quite lovely.

Just as I was getting over the beauty of the two people in front of me, a young woman followed close behind them. She was dressed like the older woman, and even though I could not see her face, I could only guess that she was her daughter. She had a diminutive air about her, and the way she looked at me and seemed to smile at me with her eyes made me like her immediately.

Finally, all three stopped before us, and Jack gave a formal bow to them. He had barely stood up before he was embraced not only by the man, but also by the older woman!

"Jack!" the man cried in a booming voice. "You no-good Englishman, how could you wait so long to come and see us? Look, little Padma is all grown up now, and soon to be married, so long have you been gone!"

"Yes, Jack, shame on you!" the older woman chided him, though in a much gentler manner. "And look at you and your crewmembers, all so thin." She made a 'tsk-tsk' sound with her tongue. "Come, you must eat and tell us everything that's happened to you since you left us!"

Before I knew what was happening, we were all in a dining area and being seated at a huge wood table. Food was brought out, and all of it smelled so delightful I wanted a helping of everything. However, I knew that foods from India could burn the tongue, so I was careful to take a tiny bit of each dish and a large helping of some sort of flat bread that smelled divine. I tried to learn how to eat in their ways and decided to watch how Jack ate his food, since he was friends with them.

Much to my dismay, the pirate captain sitting across from me merely shoveled food into his mouth, acting as though it were going to vanish from in front of him the moment he looked away. I winced at the manners of the other men as well, and decided to ignore them; I would eat my meal in a proper and non-animalistic way, thank you very much! I picked up a fork from beside my plate and began to eat the food in front of me.

"You have very polite manners," said a voice down the table.

I looked up and spotted the Indian gentleman gazing at me with curiosity in his dark eyes. I swallowed my food before speaking. "I was taught strict manners by my mother, sir," I replied with a smile before taking another bite of food. It was spicy, but not overly so, and tasted quite lovely.

"You are a woman!" he exclaimed, though there was no anger in his voice, merely disbelief. "I never would have guessed from your outfit! Jack, you let a woman onboard your ship!"

Jack managed to somehow swallow down his huge mouthful of food. "Aye, Jan," he said, wiping his mouth sloppily with his napkin, making me wince slightly. "Her name is Rose. I saw the poor girl in a tavern one night, trying to get one last night of freedom fourteen days before her wedding to a British lord. I took her back to the ship for a few tales, and after two weeks of getting to know her, I offered her a place on the Pearl."

"Excellent," the older woman said, smiling at both me and Jack. "She must be a good worker for you to keep her on the ship you love so much."

"Oh, aye, Nidhi, she's a good one," Jack said, looking over at me with a smile as I blushed.

The rest of the meal was spent in good conversation about Jack's numerous adventures since he'd last left India, much of which I had never heard before. Once the food was gone and everyone was practically falling asleep in their chairs, our hosts (who were to be called Jan, Nidhi and Padma, as we could not pronounce their last names) had us escorted to our rooms, where I promptly fell asleep in a soft bed of feathers and silk.

-------

The next morning, after a good breakfast and friendly conversation with our hosts, the crew drifted off on their own business, leaving me alone in the house. Jack had been one of the last to leave, and seeing that I didn't know the town or its people, he gave me a look of sympathy before he left. I saw him talking to Jan, and assumed that it was business-talk, so I decided to spend a bit of time in the gardens.

Once the men were gone, I took some Indian bread with me and, after asking a passing servant if it was alright, I began to feed the birds. Never before had I seen such a wonderful mixture of color and sounds. Before our arrival here, the only truly exotic bird that I had ever seen had been Mr. Cotton's parrot, which was currently out with its owner; now that I was in India, I had every intention of seeing as much of the local animals, culture, and people as I could!

I had just finished dusting the last bit of crumbs from my hands when the sound of polite coughing caught my attention. Turning around, I saw Jan's daughter, Padma, standing behind me, her veil removed and a sweet smile on her face. She was quite lovely, her complexion dark, smooth, and flawless. She wore a full red ensemble today, and had the traditional red dot on her forehead. Her arms were covered with gold bracelets and jewelry, and she looked so lovely and sweet that I couldn't hold back a sigh of envy.

She laughed as she came to stand beside me. "Ah, it is envy that makes you sigh so," Padma said, winking as she approached me. "I can tell you truly that in twenty years, I will be as wrinkled and old as my mother, have no fear."

Unable to hold back, I laughed as well. "I'm sorry," I said after my laughter had died down. "It's just that you really _are_ lovely, and your outfit is so colorful that I couldn't help it."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling. "Actually, it is because of clothing that I came to speak with you."

"What about clothing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Last night, my mother and I saw the way you admired our clothes, and we believe that some of the materials in our house would flatter you in ways it would not with us," Padma replied, holding out a bejeweled hand. "Come, we will see what we have for you in our stores."

Despite my doubts about looking as lovely as my two hostesses, I took Padma's hand and followed her inside. We went up the large marble stairway, down a long corridor, and stopped before a doorway that was covered by a white curtain. Padma pulled back the material to reveal a jungle of cloth, each a different color and each with a different sort of design embroidered into it. My breath stopped in my throat as I looked at it, and when Padma nudged me forward, I raised a careful hand to gently run a finger down each fabric that I passed by.

"Choose a few," she ordered.

"Oh, I couldn't," I whispered as I touched a bolt of blue silk with silver designs stitched into it. "All this must cost a fortune!"

Behind me, Padma chuckled. "Jack helped my father become a very wealthy man," she said. "The least we could do is clothe you as is proper in our country."

I turned and looked at her. "Are you sure?" I asked, still uncertain. "Outfits of this sort could feed a family in my homeland for several months. Are you sure you want to give me something so valuable?"

Padma walked up beside me and pulled out the blue-and-silver material that I had been lingering over. "Come, we will start with this first and see where it takes us," she said, wrapping an arm around me as she led me through the doorway. "Then my mother and I will help you choose a few other colors."

My only reaction was a mindless nod as I was ushered into another room, immediately becoming fussed over and chattered at by a dozen Indian seamstresses. I had become used to such a thing back home whenever Mother wanted to buy me a new gown, but here it seemed very different. For one thing, there were no corsets involved, for which I was very thankful! Also, Indian clothing wasn't as restricting as the dresses Father had always ordered for me from town, and was much more colorful, which was one of the reasons why I loved it so. At home, I had always been forced to wear pale colors, as was expected of an upper-class, unmarried woman, but here I could wear any color I liked!

The fitting process was shorter than I thought, and within half an hour, Padma pushed me out of the room so that she could help sew my outfit. I was then instructed by the seamstresses to go have something to eat as I was 'too skinny.' I did as I was told, and discovered that most of the crew was still out and about in town. Mr. Cotton had returned, though, so I was able to feed Dusty the Parrot and tell them both about my day. Cotton merely nodded and smiled at me as I talked, Dusty squawking all the while, and when our little meal was over, we separated.

I was in the gardens again when Padma came for me later in the afternoon. She smiled and told me that my first outfit was ready and that I was to come upstairs and try it on. Excited, I followed her up to my room, where I was presented with the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen. The material had been divided into three parts of the outfit: the top section, the skirt, and what I could only interpret as a shawl of some sort that trailed behind the skirt. Eager to try it on, I undressed quickly.

I slid the top over my head and blushed when I saw how tight it was, clinging to my body. Also, it didn't cover my arms, but I suppose that's what the shawl-like bit of material was for. Thick silver designs were all along the neckline and the hem of the tight 'shirt,' which also had what appeared to be little silver stars sprinkled across it. Next was the skirt, which lacked the embroidery at the top, but still had it at the very bottom; it, too, was dusted with silver stars. What I thought was a shawl was actually attached to the rear of the skirt and fanned out when I walked, making it look like I had wings. Padma giggled as I twirled around, just to see the loose material fly around me. I had never felt so beautiful in my life! It was amazing how light the material was, and it was so soft and smooth that it glided across my skin. Closing my eyes, I tried to savor this moment, wondering if I would be able to save the outfits given to me for later on in the future.

"Oh, the men will fall out of their seats after they set eyes on you!" Padma said, winking at me. "Now, we will have to add your hairpiece and you will be a sight to be seen!"

"What would I need with a hairpiece?" I asked. "Besides, you've done so much for me already! I couldn't possibly accept anything more than this!"

Padma merely waved a hand at me in dismissal of my words. "No, you will not look proper without a headpiece," she declared, getting up and moving towards a vanity table on the other side of the room.

Once there, she rummaged through the box for several moments, during which time I became more and more nervous. If they kept spoiling me with beautiful things, their debt to Jack will be reversed, and it's likely Jack would have to pay them back for all of this! Just as I was beginning to think I should protest again, Padma finished selecting something from the box and walked over, a broad smile on her face. In her left hand was a brush and in her right dangled a silver chain with a blue jewel at the end.

"Come, it is time to do your hair," she said, motioning me to sit on the bed as she took up a place behind me.

I sighed and obeyed, knowing that doing anything else would be in pointless.

-------

Whistling as he walked back towards Jan's house, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was feeling quite good at that moment. So far, he'd done quite well in exchanging numerous bits of treasure for things that were just as valuable, though it would be worth far more once they returned to the Caribbean.

Spices were the first thing he had bought, both for trading and for keeping in the Pearl's galley. Rose would be able to use the spices in future meals, and for special occasions, which aught to make the crew happy. Jack had also gotten a few ivory pieces, some already carved with native designs and some untouched by cutting instruments. Ivory was like white gold to Westerners, and though he would barter some of it away, he would also have to send a piece or two to Port Royal, if only as a gift for the Turner wedding, whenever _that_ was to happen!

'_Yes, a very good day, all in all_,' Jack thought to himself as he sashayed up the road, swaying back and forth as he hummed his favorite tune.

But now it was time for a good supper, which he had been looking forward to all day. He could almost taste the curried lamb, potatoes, crisp pickled vegetables, and a good bit of rum that Jan always had on hand, just in case the pirate captain ever showed up unannounced. Rubbing his hands together, Jack entered the house. A servant approached him immediately, informing him that he was the only member of the Pearl to return for supper, and that the rest of the men had gone down to the taverns for the night.

Jack shrugged and allowed the servant to lead him to the dining room. '_Oh, well, more food for me, then_!' he thought. '_And since he didn't say anything about Rose being out, I think I'll see what the lass has been up to all day_.'

Taking a seat at the table, Jack waited for his hosts to arrive. Jan came in, his lovely Nidhi on his arm. Behind them, Padma seemed to be having an argument with someone who was hidden behind the doorway. Finally, Padma gave the person one last glare and entered, her eyes going to Jack and winking as she jerked her head towards the door. Puzzled, Jack once again looked towards the door…

Just in time to see a vision in blue and silver drift into the room.

-------

I hadn't wanted to wear my new outfit to dinner, but Padma said it would be rude if I didn't, so I nodded and did so. The jewelry woven into the center of my hairline was slightly painful, but not much. When we approached the dining room, Padma told me that the men were out and only Jack was here to see me, which only made me want to turn around and leave right then and there. After a sound lecture from Padma, though, I gathered my courage and entered the room.

The look of Jack's dropped jaw convinced me that it was worth it.

-------

AN: Uh, oh, Jack's seen Rose in a new light! Let me know what you think by reviewing!


	8. Garden Conversations

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I just love the outfits the women in India wear, don't you? They're so beautiful and colorful that you can't help but love them! I dare you all to Google a search for women's outfits in the India style and not fall in love with them! After all, it appears Jack loves them, too, huh? Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8: Garden Conversations:**

Standing respectfully as Rose entered the room, Jack nearly swallowed his tongue as she approached the table, the material of her skirt flowing behind her like silvery wings. The shimmering blue, silk-like cloth was flattering on her, and the silver embroidered designs shone like the brightest diamonds. Against his will, Jack's eyes drifted up and down Rose's figure as she approached the table and took a spot directly across from him, blushing under his gaze as she took a seat. With her eyes not focused on him, Jack took his time in examining her.

She wore no gems except for the long silver chain in her hair and the blue sapphire that dangled just above the center of her eyebrows, which was quite fetching on her. The chain seemed to be attached to Rose's head with strands of her own hair holding it down; the rest of her brown locks were pulled back into a braid with silver ribbons wound around it. It was all so simple, and yet so elegantly beautiful that Jack had to keep swallowing to keep his heart from coming up and his tongue from going down his throat.

'_Oh, bloody hell_,' Jack thought as he sat down and the food came out. '_When I asked Nidhi and Padma to dress her in something nice, I didn't think they would do **this**_!'

In truth, all Jack had wanted them to do was find Rose something nice, something that wasn't like the typical pirate garb that she had been wearing for the past several months. Jack had pictured Nidhi finding a nice, simple, Western-style gown for Rose to wear; he certainly hadn't expected his friend to go directly into the garment closet and find the most expensive silks and jewels to drape Rose in!

'_On the other hand, maybe it's not so bad_,' he thought as he slowly helped himself to some food, his eyes occasionally flicking upwards to look at the vision in blue before him.

It had been a while (nearly a decade, actually) since he had seen a European woman dressed in the Indian fashion, and that particular woman hadn't looked right in it at all. With Rose, Jack found that he liked the style on her immensely, and wanted to see her in a great many colors other than this one. He was sure that Padma would be able to dig out dozens of hues that would look wonderful on Rose, and since Jan owed him for helping with his trading business with the British, Jack was sure that a few pieces of clothing wouldn't be much of a problem.

Popping a forkful of curried lamb into his mouth, Jack smiled to himself as he began plotting a list of things to do during the rest of his stay.

-------

I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as I ate my supper that night. The food was delicious, as usual, but how could I enjoy it when I could swear I felt Jack's eyes on me the entire time we were eating? It was flattering, to say the least, but after a while, I began to glance up at him to be sure that I wasn't imagining things. Sure enough, Jack's eyes darted away from me, looking down at his food as he ate or looking at Nidhi, Jan, or Padma whenever they spoke to him. So he _was_ staring at me, it wasn't just my imagination!

'_But do I want his attention_?' I thought to myself as I ate a bit of rice and vegetables.

I would have to be a fool to say 'no,' but with Captain Jack Sparrow, one could never tell. After all, Jack was popular with women, and I had no idea if he had a true attraction to me or if it was just the fact that I was dressed in a rather enticing manner. No, Jack was probably looking at me that way because he had never seen me dressed this way before, that's all.

Holding back a sigh, I decided that having these new outfits might not be such a good idea. If it attracted this much attention from Jack, what would happen after the rest of the crew saw me dressed like this? Some of them would, undoubtedly, behave rudely and make suggestive remarks or advances on me, and I couldn't bear for that to happen; I had worked too hard to become a member of the crew, and for a simple thing like clothing to ruin all that would be a waste of all my time and effort.

'_No, I'll have to tell Padma to see that I get normal sets of breeches, shirts, boots, and vests_,' I thought, finishing the food before me and setting aside my fork. '_No more of elegant things for me_!'

In truth, it broke my heart to have to give up the exotic outfits, but it had to be done. There was nothing more that I wanted except to have a whole chest full of colorful, exotic cuts of clothing like the ones I was wearing, but if it proved to be distracting to both crew and captain, then I would just have to give them up. Besides, where or when would I ever wear them again? They weren't practical for a new-found pirate such as myself, so I would have to keep this blue garment for special occasions, or (Heaven forbid) to sell if there was a dire need for money.

I was able to hold back another sigh of disappointment as a light dessert of fruit pudding was put in front of me, the sweet aroma distracting me from my sad thoughts…if only for the time being.

-------

Forcing down the last spoonful of the fruity dessert, Jack pushed the small dish away to signal a servant to come and take it. He had been watching Rose rather closely and saw that she seemed a bit distracted and upset about something. A quick glance around the table showed that Padma saw it, too, and the two exchanged glances.

_Talk to her_, Jack's eyes pleaded with Padma. To his relief, she nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that the meal is over, perhaps the Lovely Flower will accompany me on a walk in the gardens?" Padma said, glancing over to her right side, straight at Rose.

Rose's head jerked up. "What? Oh, yes, of course," she said, standing up when Padma did and following her out of the room.

Once the two women were out of hearing range, Jack heaved a sigh of relief, unsure as to how much longer he could have held out. For some reason, Rose's mere presence had made the air seem thicker, as though he couldn't breathe with her sitting in the same room. His stomach was doing strange things as well, though he felt that it might have been the lamb he'd just had at dinner.

"You're a lucky man, Jack Sparrow," Jan said, grinning broadly at the odd look the pirate threw at him. "Not as lucky as I am of course," he reached over to grab his wife's hand and kiss it, "but lucky just the same."

"She's a sweet girl," Nidhi said, giving Jack a motherly smile. "Padma loves her like a sister, and she is so modest! She almost refused the outfit, but Padma talked her into having it made. She is so shy, much like some of the girls of our village."

"Were she born amongst our people, we would call her Malti," Jan said, lightheartedly as he ate his dessert.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Much as her current one does," Nidhi said, smiling. "You call her Rose after the sweet-smelling flower, and Malti means 'fragrant flower.' It suits her, does it not?"

"Yes, it does," Jack said turning his eyes towards the door. "If you'll excuse me…"

Getting up from his chair, he didn't notice his friends smiling at one another behind his back.

-------

"Padma, why did you call me Lovely Flower back there?" I asked as we walked through the lush, green foliage. "I mean, I know it is a nickname, but why did you call me that?"

"Because that is what you are," she said. "We are both flowers, you and I; you are named for the rose, and are strong as well as lovely, hiding a wit as sharp as a thorn. I am named for the lotus that blooms in the ponds, delicate and fair, accepting of my fate as a bride to a man I have rarely met, but still love, despite what you might think. Our names suit us both, do they not?"

I could tell she was smiling underneath the veil that she had wrapped around her face before we had moved outdoors. I had been asked to put one on as well, mine a dark blue to go with my outfit and Padma's a dull gold to go with hers. It was odd to wear it, but strangely enough, it felt nice to have something warding off the night air. The material was light, resting gently on top of my head as the right end wrapped around the front of my face, the other hanging loosely over the left side of my body.

"Now, what color of outfit would you like next?" Padma asked, glancing over at me. "We have many colors to choose from, and I know that several will suit you quite well."

"Actually, I was hoping to just get some regular pirate garb," I said truthfully.

Padma stopped walking, her nearly black eyes staring at me. "But surely you would like another outfit much like the one you currently wear?" she protested, obviously confused.

I sighed. "There's nothing I'd like more than to wear more of them, but they aren't practical for a pirate like me," I said hating myself for refusing the offer of such marvelous garments.

A slight clucking sound emerged from behind Padma's veil, and I could tell from the way her eyes were crinkled that my new-found friend was laughing at me.

"Always concerned about what's practical, my friend?" she asked, shaking her head. "Why not indulge in something that you both want and need while here in my country?"

"Because all of my life has been spent in a grand house like this," I said, waving my hand towards the immense palace behind me. "Granted, it wasn't as elegant, but my father was a wealthy man. Mother always insisted that I wear the grandest, most elaborate gowns in colors that didn't suit me at all, all of which was as heavy and impractical as can be." I shuddered in remembrance. "My parents indulged both themselves and me in every sort of luxury imaginable, and it drove me mad!"

"Ah…so it is because of your wealthy upbringing that you insist on something practical and useful?" Padma asked, looking at something over my shoulder.

I nodded. "I'm tired of wearing things that are too heavy, too elaborate, and too gaudy!" I huffed, crossing my arms. "The clothing here in India is beautiful, of course, but it is also light, and the veils keep the sun off of one's face." I turned and looked over at Padma. "I'll happily keep this outfit, if only to wear on special occasions or celebrations, but I'm a pirate, too…I need something I can wear in all sorts of weather and situations, and this," I waved at my outfit, "is nothing of the sort. I hope you can understand."

"And it doesn't help matters at all that Captain Jack Sparrow nearly drooled all over my parents' table the moment he saw you in that outfit," she said, giggling at me.

"No, that didn't help, either." Thank goodness the veil hid my blush; otherwise I would have died of embarrassment right then and there!

Padma laughed and gently tugged me towards a bench. "But do you not want to attract his attention?"

From beneath the blue material, I sighed and took a seat beside her, the silk puffing out over my mouth. "It is only the outfit that attracted his attention," I said, suddenly feeling sad. "Jack is a great admirer of women, and he probably would have looked that way no matter what female was in this outfit." Once again, I gestured to emphasize my point. "Without this wonderful material, I'm nothing special."

A gentle hand on my arm caused me to look up into Padma's dark eyes. They were soft and gentle, as well as filled with kindness and an emotion that I could only describe as sympathy.

"You are special, Lovely Flower, otherwise you would not be on the Black Pearl," she said, squeezing my arm. "Jack Sparrow must think highly of you if he let you join his crew, and I know that Mr. Gibbs does not enjoy the idea of women onboard ships, either as crewmembers or otherwise." She suddenly winked at me.

I shook my head. "True, it was Jack who insisted I join his crew," I said. "I didn't want or expect to, but he invited me, right before I was to get married, so I mostly think it was an offer out of pity or maybe understanding. And Mr. Gibbs has been like an uncle or second father to me on the Pearl; I would never have guessed that he didn't like me being onboard!"

Padma chuckled. "And then, there is Jack…" I stiffened at that sentence, trying to thing of a good reply.

"Who is standing right here," declared a male voice from right behind me. I whirled around, my eyes colliding with Jack's. "No need to talk about me behind my back, savvy?"

I couldn't help but blush as one of his kohl-lined eyes winked at me.

-------

The conversation had been fascinating to listen to, as well as enlightening. He had known that Rose was different from most (if not all) noblewomen, and to hear her confess her dislike for her pampered upbringing made him want to grin smugly at his intuition. He'd had a gut feeling that Rose (or Angela, back then) didn't belong in the life to which she had been born, and he'd been right!

'_Of course I was right! I'm always right_,' Jack thought to himself as he leaned over a bit, trying to hear a bit more of the conversation from the shadow of the pillar he was hiding behind.

"And it doesn't help matters at all that Captain Jack Sparrow nearly drooled all over my parents' table the moment he saw you in that outfit," he overheard a giggling Padma say.

"No, that didn't help, either." Jack frowned at Rose's words. She sounded a bit…sad?

Padma laughed. "But do you not want to attract his attention?"

Jack's heart stopped in his chest. Did she want his attention? He listened closer, tilting his head to the side so he could hear better as the two women walked towards a bench.

"It is only the outfit that attracted his attention," Rose said, her voice definitely taking on a sad tone. "Jack is a great admirer of women, and he probably would have looked that way no matter what female was in this outfit." He heard the rustling of fabric, as though she were moving her arms. "Without this wonderful material, I'm nothing special."

And in that, she was wrong. True, Jack loved women, each and every shape, size, and color they came in. He'd seen many women in exotic outfits and costumes, but for some reason, seeing Rose emerge in a cloud of silver, blue, and sparkling stars made him want to swallow both his heart and his stomach at the same time.

'_Never felt like that before_.' The mere thought of it made Jack want to ponder the meaning of the whole thing. '_Perhaps I'd better meditate on that for a while_.'

Yes, a good few hours of meditation would do him some good. It was a handy skill he'd learned in both India and China, as it had come in quite handy over the years. Nothing like being alone with one's thoughts, especially with critical ones like this one!

Snapping back to the present, he barely caught on to what was being said by Padma. "Jack Sparrow must think highly of you if he let you join his crew, and I know that Mr. Gibbs does not enjoy the idea of women onboard ships, either as crewmembers or otherwise."

He barely bit back a chuckle at the mention of his friend's superstitious beliefs about women and ships. The disbelief in Rose's voice as she talked about Gibbs' kindness towards her was amusing, though Jack figured it would be; after all, Gibbs had never said a harsh word towards Rose the entire time she had been serving on the Pearl.

"And then, there is Jack…"

'_Uh, oh_,' he thought, beginning to panic. Better to avoid trouble now than having to undo it later! He quickly put on a relaxed air right before he emerged into the gardens.

"Who is standing right here," Jack declared, coming up behind Rose. He watched in amusement as she whirled around, her eyes colliding with his. "No need to talk about me behind my back, savvy?"

Feeling rather bold, Jack gave Rose a wink, which likely caused her to blush in reply as she usually did in encounters like this. '_And she always blushes so beautifully, veil or no veil_,' he thought to himself as he looked down at her, his gaze going straight towards hers.

With the veil covering her entire face, Jack suddenly found himself entranced by the alluring dark eyes behind the shimmering blue silk. Usually when he was alone with her, he focused on one small part of her face, trying to ignore her little nose or the dimple that showed on the right side of her mouth when she smiled at him. Today, it was her eyes, and damn if they weren't the most brilliant brown eyes he'd ever seen!

'_**Whoa** there, mate_!' Jack thought, trying to control himself while appearing relaxed and nonchalant at the same time. '_What are you doing, thinking like that_? _It's time to end this and run for a cold bath_!'

"Rose, darling, I don't believe I've told you how fetching you look in blue silk," he said smoothly, giving her a broad grin. "Padma, be a dear and fix her up with some more of those lovely outfits, would you?" He saw Rose begin to protest and raised his hand to stop her. "Don't you go arguing with me, darling," Jack felt himself ordering before he could stop himself. "Besides, a lovely girl such as yourself deserves something lovely to wear, savvy?"

"But Jack-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Luv, if you don't accept it of your own will, I'll have to order you to take it," he said while putting on his 'Captain face.'

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "Aye, sir," she said.

"Wonderful!" Padma exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We'll get started right away! Come, Rose, we'll have to pick out materials today so that the seamstresses can start tomorrow morning!" She quickly grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her out of the garden, chatting about the numerous colors that would go well with Rose's hair, eye, and skin color.

Watching them leave, Jack suddenly felt a surge of triumph. He was going to see Rose in many more Indian women's garb, and for some reason, he felt extremely pleased with the idea. In his mind, Jack could almost see her in numerous styles and colors that the rainbow would envy, his heart suddenly speeding up in his chest. It was definitely time for that cold bath.

Humming his favorite song, Jack turned and headed inside.

-------

I watched in amazement as Padma combed through the storage room that held all of the clothing materials. She chattered on and on about how I would look wonderful in red, emerald green, and violet, and how either silver or gold thread would be used to make the embroidered patterns on all of my clothes.

However, I wasn't listening to a word she said. Instead, my thoughts drifted back to our talk in the gardens with my friend, and how Jack had magically appeared without warning. Had he overheard what had been said? It was possible, but since he jumped in right when Padma was about to talk about him, I preferred to hope that Jack had merely shown up at just that point in time and hadn't heard much before that.

'_And he said he wanted me to get new clothes_,' I thought, looking at the growing pile of silk in my arms. '_Why would he do that_? _It's not as though I could wear it around the ship while doing chores_!'

He certainly was a puzzle. Either Jack truly wanted me to have something lovely for myself, or he wanted me to have these clothes for another reason. I had seen the heated look in his eyes as he gazed at me while I was in these outfits, and I _knew_ that he was attracted to me. But since he hadn't really _seen_ me before this, I related it to the clothes. Looking at my armful of silk, I knew I would have to accept the new wardrobe, if only to keep Jack's wonderful brown eyes looking at me in that way.

-------

AN: Well, what did you think? It was kind of boring, but the next chapter holds better stuff, I promise! Please review!


	9. Shopping and Confessions

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: OMG, over 100 reviews! (Throws confetti up in the air) Drinks all around! And a big '_thank you_' to all you fabulous reviewers out there! You keep my muses happy and my self-confidence high, so thanks once more! Reviews make an authoress' day! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Shopping and Confessions**:

You can imagine my surprise when I awoke the next morning to find a pile of glorious silk garments on my bed. Upon seeing the colorful sight, I leapt from my bed and began going through all of them at once, trying to see what wonderful pieces of art Nidhi and Padma's seamstresses had put together for me overnight.

Digging through the pile, I realized that there were more clothes there than I had thought. Honestly, it was as though my room had been turned into a clothing shop overnight! There were shirts, skirts, pants, and sarees (which I learned was the Indian equivalent of a large, filmy shawl) everywhere! Best of all was that the variety made it seem as though one outfit had been made from each color of the rainbow; most of clothes were in solid, dark colors, but some actually changed shades from a deep, dark color to a much lighter hue, or vice versa.

One outfit that particularly caught my eye was a red piece that changed from a deep crimson red top to a pale yellow near the hemline. Looking at it, the garment closely resembled a flame, and the shimmering silk only added to the effect. Picking it up, I saw that this was almost a dress. Well, most of it was; the top seemed to be an elongated shirt, similar to the one I had worn yesterday, except this one had sleeves that ended an inch above the elbow. The dress/shirt, shading from crimson at the top to golden yellow at the hem, ended just under the knee, and, to my relief, there was a pair of pale yellow silk pants to go underneath. Lifting the flame-colored ensemble from the pile, I decided that this would be the one I would wear today.

Slipping out of my light cotton nightgown, I happily slid into the glorious silk creation, practically sighing with joy at how lovely it made me feel. Glancing down to see if there were any laces or tiny hooks to fasten that I hadn't seen before, I noticed gold embroidery along the sleeves and neckline. There seemed to be tiny red and gold crystals woven into the patterns, making everything shimmer in the day's light. How I had missed it before was beyond me, but perhaps that could be attributed to there being at least two dozen other garments lying strewn across my room. Shrugging, I looked around and found the thin sandals that Padma had provided for me the night before with my previous outfit, slipping my feet into them before walking over to the mirror to see how I looked.

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my throat. The reds and golds in the outfit did for my hair and skin coloring what my previous gowns could not: they made me look like the beautiful woman I wanted to be. I couldn't resist twirling around, watching the whole thing dance like the flames it so resembled. Giggles escaped my throat as I danced around, enjoying the light feeling of the materials against my skin. A sudden cough interrupted me and I stopped in my tracks, my cheeks burning as I turned to see Padma and Nidhi behind me, broad grins on their faces.

My two hostesses were dressed as elegantly as I was, except they looked (in my opinion) far better than I did. Padma was in a lovely outfit of a mixture of dark green and yellow, the saree she was holding around her shoulders fading in and out from green to yellow, matching her outfit. A green gem sparkled in the middle of her forehead, dangling from a gold chain woven into her hair. Nidhi was dressed completely in gold-trimmed, dark purple silk from head to foot. Instead of being plain, however, it gave her an elegant, mature air that I found myself envying.

"Oh, Rose, you look wonderful!" Padma exclaimed, grinning at me with a broad smile. "Jack is going to fall off his feet when he sees you!"

"Oh, child, you forgot the saree!" Nidhi said, smiling as she walked over to the bed.

I watched as she picked up a scarlet-fading-to-yellow saree from the pile and checked to be sure that it did, indeed, go with my outfit. Once satisfied, Nidhi quickly shook it out and held it out to me, indicating that I should put it on. I reached a hand out and accepted it, draping it over my arms like I had done with my shawls back home with my parents. Both women nodded their approval as they suddenly began ushering me towards my vanity.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked, looking up at them.

They merely smiled as Nidhi began to gather my hair.

-------

Tapping his fingers on the dining table, Jack impatiently waited for Nidhi, Padma, and Rose to arrive. Jan had long since joined him at the table, and both men were wondering where the women were, extremely eager for breakfast to begin. Finally, the large, white doors leading into the dining area opened and in drifted Nidhi, her daughter right behind her.

'_Oh, dear Lord_,' Jack thought, standing from his chair as a woman dressed in flaming silk entered the room. Looking directly into the woman's eyes, he realized it was Rose.

Never would he have recognized her if it weren't for the smile she gave him as she sat down at the table. The almond shape of her eyes was perfectly lined with kohl, enhancing both their shape and luscious brown color. A shimmering, pale gold dust had been brushed above her eyes, and her lips were painted red to match the scarlet of her outfit. Along the center of her hairline was a gold chain woven there by her hair, a teardrop ruby dangling from it to hover just between her eyes. All of this, combined with her dress's resemblance to a flame, made Rose look like a seraph, a spirit of fire.

Still staring at her, Jack collapsed into his chair, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound like an idiot or a whelp had thought of it. "You look…" he paused to look her up and down, "you look…breathtaking, luv." The bright smile Rose gave him practically made his heart stop in his chest.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, still beaming happily.

The rest of the meal seemed to pass very slowly for him. Jack could barely taste the food going past his tongue, and since he was always one to enjoy a good meal, this was very strange indeed. Even odder was the fact that his eyes always seemed to drift towards Rose, who was once again seated directly across from him, calmly eating her eggs. How could she eat while he was suffering?

"Jack?" He watched as her lips formed her words. "Would it be alright if I went shopping in town today? I would love to see the markets, and I haven't been able to do so until today."

"Of course, luv," Jack replied, eyes not moving from her red lips as he admired their shape and color. "In fact, being the gentleman that I am, I'll take you there myself right after breakfast!" That last part had escaped his lips before he could think about it. Inwardly, he smacked himself for appearing too eager to please her. And yet, when she smiled at him, all he could do was smile right back.

-------

I truly hadn't expected Jack to agree to take me shopping. At best, I thought that I would have to go alone, even though Padma had offered to come with me if no one else would. But since Jack had volunteered, it would just be him and me, since Padma had suddenly come up with an excuse to stay home. As a result, we two pirates left the huge palace-like building, heading for the marketplace.

The vast selection of shops and stalls were as busy as they had been when we had arrived in port. Merchants called out from everywhere, promoting their wares to every person that walked by. People were shouting all over the place, some haggling over prices or fighting over who-saw-what first. I saw children running by, giggling like mad as they played and sang. A brief intake of breath nearly choked me, the air so heavy with spices, perfume, frankincense, animals, and unwashed bodies that it made me gag.

"Pull your saree over your face, luv," Jack whispered to me, taking one of my hands and weaving my fingers through his. "It'll help block out most of the scents."

I did as he suggested, draping the left part of the saree over the front of my left shoulder and wrapping the right over my face, tossing the other end over my left shoulder so that it dangled down my back. It was slightly stifling, but the thin silk allowed a breeze to pass to my nose without letting any of the harsh smells through. I sighed in relief and felt Jack grip my hand.

"Stay close, luv," he said, pulling me closer to him. "I don't want any men getting their greedy fingers on you."

I nodded and did as I was told, holding onto Jack's hand as he began weaving through the marketplace. To my surprise, he led me straight to the section that had the perfume sellers and makers, the air so filled with different scents that even the heaviest veil couldn't keep them out. I wanted to look at each stall, but Jack led me to a specific one at the very end of the rows, bypassing everyone else. Under a small awning and behind a stack of wooden planks sat a tiny old Indian woman, her face a mass of wrinkles. However, her eyes were kind and she gave us a toothless smile as we approached.

"Ah, Sparrow!" she crowed in a crackling voice. "You finally came to see me! And you brought a lady with you as well." She looked me over very carefully, as though she could see something no one else could. "I think you'd better be keeping this pretty one, Sparrow; she's got a good heart…she might even be good for you, much better than the usual girls you're with!"

I blushed and raised an eyebrow as Jack cleared his throat. "She's nothing like that, Lily," he said, looking oddly nervous. "She's just here to see some of your lovely wares."

The old woman perked up immediately and began pulling out several little earthenware jars, all of them bearing scented oils and fragrances. I pulled my hands free of Jack's as I was allowed to open each jar and sniff the contents, trying to decide which ones I wanted most. An hour later, I was trapped between choosing a lovely floral scent (though I couldn't pinpoint which flower it came from), and a crisp, fresh scent that I quickly became addicted to. I looked between the jars, nibbling my bottom to think how much money I had back at the house.

"She'll take both," Jack said, fishing into his moneybag for some coins.

"Jack!" I gasped, my hand going to stop him. "Jack, you don't have to do that!"

He simply swatted my hands away with gentle taps and handed 'Lily' the money. Soon she had put the perfumes into two little crude glass bottles, stoppering them each with a cork and putting them in a little leather bag before handing them to me. I accepted it and allowed Jack to lead me to the part of the market that sold trinkets that could only be found here in India. As we stopped before an ivory dealer's stall, I turned to look at the pirate standing beside me.

"Why did you do that, Jack?" I asked.

Jack turned and looked at me, giving me one of his famous smiles. "Never mind that, darling," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Besides, I _live_ to please lovely ladies such as yourself."

I rolled my eyes, sighing in annoyance beneath my veil. "I'm sure you do, Jack," I said, letting my amusement show in my voice. Beside me, Jack chuckled as he led me deeper into the market.

Despite my protests, Jack bought me a few small ivory and amber trinkets to be made into necklaces for me to wear on occasion. We then went through the rest of the bazaar, chatting and pointing things out to one another as we walked, me occasionally poking fun at Jack whenever a merchant looked at him oddly or with suspicion (especially since Jack's garb practically screamed '_pirate'_). I got to see a real live elephant up close, even getting to pet and feed it before Jack ushered me away to return home for lunch (the food served in the market being questionable in appearance). As we passed by a temple at the edge of the town, I noticed a group of people swarming out, flower petals cascading from their fingertips onto a couple of young people who raced for a carriage. Everyone was dressed up, but the couple seemed particularly elegant in their garb.

"Wedding," Jack said, still leading me forwards, his arm once again around my shoulders, though I had tried to shrug it off several times. "Here, the brides dress in red and gold or a rainbow of different colors, not white like Europeans do."

"Oh," I said, my voice soft as I turned my attention towards him. "Do you think you'll ever get married?" The question left my lips before I could stop it. "I mean, there _has_ to be a woman out there for _you_, shouldn't there, Jack?"

He appeared surprised at my words before suddenly turning thoughtful. "Well, I'm not exactly the marrying type, luv," he said. "After all, a pirate's life is dangerous, and it'd be hard on a man's loved ones once he's gone to Davy Jones' locker. However," Jack quipped, raising a hand as though he were going to proclaim something important, "I do know what my ideal woman would be like."

"Really?" I asked, eager for this information for some reason. I noticed Jack's gold-studded smile sparkling in the sunlight as he looked down at me, a kind look in his eyes that I had never noticed before as his fingers gripped my shoulder even tighter. "_Do_ tell."

"Well," he said, his hand gently stroking the shoulder he had in his grip. "She'd have to be willing to sail the seas with me. I can't live without the sea, darling, remember that." Jack's free hand began to once again gesture enthusiastically in the air. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "She'd have to be a sweet-tempered girl for the most part, but still have a brave, stubborn streak to her whenever she's passionate about her opinion or something important. She'd have to be patient with the crew, too, in order to put up with their jokes and pranks and such. But most importantly," he said, looking out to sea from where we stood on a small pathway back to Jan's house, "my girl would have to love and appreciate freedom as much as I do." He began leading us up towards the house again.

"Would you want a beautiful wife, Jack?" I quietly asked, desperately wanting to know.

To my surprise, Jack shook his head. "Beauty is only skin deep, luv," he said, smiling at me as we walked. "While I wouldn't mind having a pretty face to wake up to every morning, if she had all of the things I wanted on the inside, it wouldn't make much of a difference if her nose were crooked, her eyes too narrow, or if her face were covered in pock marks." Jack suddenly went quiet. "Well, maybe not pock marks…freckles or the occasional mole I wouldn't mind…but pock marks…ew."

I couldn't help but laugh at Jack's expression as we approached Jan's house, my eyes focusing on the path until we entered the doorway. It was then that we separated, Jack giving my hand a brief kiss before swaggering away towards the stairs. I sighed and headed up to my room to eat lunch and hide from the world, my thoughts and feelings a complete mess.

-------

For dinner that evening, I was ordered by Padma to change into something different than what I had worn earlier. Since my spirits were low, I chose an outfit with coloring that changed from midnight-blue to deep black, the edges of the neckline and hem lightly trimmed in silver ribbon and embroidery. I was quiet throughout the entire meal, trying not to look at the pirate sitting across from me and sigh out loud as I admired Jack's features from my seat. I would put on a false smile and answer any questions directed at me, but otherwise stayed silent. Finally, just after the dishes were taken away and we were waiting for dessert, Padma gave me a concerned look from her place next to Jack.

"Rose, are you alright?" she asked, trying to look me in the eye and see my true feelings. "You are awfully quiet this evening."

Another smile was put on my lips as I looked at her. "I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just tired. I swear that Jack and I walked the entire market today, and I'm afraid I wasn't able to rest this afternoon. I will probably go to bed right after dinner."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack give me a concerned look at well, but ignored him in favor of the pastry put in front of me by a servant. Picking up my fork, I finished the confection without tasting it and left as soon as I could so as not to let Jack or Padma get a chance at questioning me.

I thought myself safe the moment my door closed behind me, shutting out the world so that I could wrap myself in my own thoughts. I quickly changed into a light cotton nightgown of pale blue and was combing out my hair when someone knocked on the door, startling me out of the serene moment that hairbrushing put me into. I rose from my seat at my vanity and opened the door, thinking it was a servant coming to check on me. Instead, I found Padma standing there, wrapped in lovely crème-colored garments and saree, her dark eyes full of suspicion.

"Let me in," she demanded in a quiet voice that allowed no argument.

I obeyed, opening the door further and allowing her to enter and take a seat on a stool near my bed. I shut the door and followed her example, taking a seat on my bed so that I was facing her.

"Now, tell me why you were acting strangely at dinner tonight." She held up her hand to stop my protests. "Rose, I've seen how upset you've been since you returned from the marketplace, and I know that whatever is wrong, it started while you were with Jack." Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Has he said or done something to you? Have you been dishonored in someway? I know he has a way with women, but if he did something to you…"

I shook my head, touched by her concern, but knowing I had to tell her the truth. "Jack has done nothing to me…which is actually the center of my problem."

Padma looked at me for a moment before realization flashed in her eyes. "You're attracted to him."

"No," I said, looking down at my hands. "I'm in love with him." I risked a glance up at my friend and was surprised to see, instead of alarm, there was a look of understanding and kindness.

"I saw something in your eyes when you looked at him, but I am glad that you realize your feelings for him," she said, placing a hand on mine. "But do you love _Jack_ or the legend that he is?"

I looked at her. "I love him for _him_," I said. "He's been nothing but kind to me, and he's helped me learn more useful things in these few months than I ever learned back home. He makes me laugh and treats me as though I matter as a human being, not a mere creature below him in station or in life!" I blushed when I saw Padma smirking at my passion-filled confession. At that point, I sighed. "I know he doesn't love me, though," I said, a tear escaping from the corner of my eye. "He wants a _real_ pirate female, someone who can brave the seas with him and make him happy to be with her." I swallowed around the lump forming in my throat. "Jack told me that he wants someone who can put up with him, his crew, and to practically be a pirate queen, standing strong at his side at the helm of the Pearl as they travel the seas."

"Are you not that?" Padma said, genuinely curious. "After all, he invited you onto his beloved ship."

"I'm not full of spark and life like he wants," I replied, shoulders sagging in defeat. "I'm mud….dull, useless, and ugly. I don't know why Jack accepted me onto the Pearl. I can't fight, I can barely cook well enough to satisfy the crew, and Lord knows that I can't do much aboard the Pearl without getting in the way of everything." I shook my head. "No, there's no way Jack could see me as anything other than an ordinary member of the crew."

"That is not true!" Padma cried before lowering her voice so that no one would hear and come investigate. "You are a _wonderful_ girl. My parents see it, and since Jack is not blind or stupid, he must see it as well. You have a wonderful sense of humor, you think of others before yourself, and you have worked hard ever since you set foot on the Pearl. If you didn't work well, Jack would have never allowed you onto his precious ship." She put a hand on my arm. "Please, believe me when I say that Captain Sparrow only accepts those he knows to be good, loyal, hard workers. If you were none of those, you would be back in your homeland right now and not here."

"I would be married to a British lord who had never met me until a month or two before the wedding," I said bitterly. "I know that that English lord wouldn't have wanted me if I were truly ugly, but as it was, he thought me just tolerable enough in looks to agree to wed me. I'm not a beauty like you are, Padma, and I accept that, but I'm still fairly pretty, since I suppose I look quite attractive in the outfits you have given me…but when am I going to be able to wear those onboard the Pearl?" I sighed as I though of the gorgeous outfits currently in my closet. "Also, Jack's an incredibly handsome man and he deserves a beautiful pirate woman at his side, not this." I waved towards my body.

Padma shook her head. "You are tired and irrational," she calmly said, standing from her stool as she patted my hand. "We will talk more of this in the morning, once your mind and heart have settled."

A moment later, I was alone and tired. Sighing, I blew out the lamps and snuggled into bed to sleep.

-------

Lying in her bed that evening, Padma bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to clear up the mess that had been created. So Rose was in love with Jack; not the kind of love a woman has for an idol from books and stories, but a _real_ love for a man who treated her as every woman deserves to be. The problem, in this case was Jack himself; the poor man wouldn't know love if it spat in his face. If Jack couldn't see Rose's feelings, or acknowledge the feelings that Padma could see in his eyes, then they would need help. And since Rose would never confess her emotions to Jack, Padma knew _exactly_ what needed to be done.

Smiling, she rolled over in bed and drifted off to sleep, a plot already formed in her mind.

-------

AN: Uh, oh, can anyone else sense a major plot being hatched? Review!


	10. The Art of Seduction

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, this is kind of a 'naughty' chapter, but it's still rated (**T**) because there's nothing really bad about it. Rose is just going to do something to catch Jack's attention, that's all. It's also kind of cool since it shows Jack exactly what a determined woman can do to a man she wants to notice her. Oh, and for the song, I picture it as a mixture of modern songs I've heard on the radio: mostly the background humming from "_Buttons_" by The Pussycat Dolls and stuff from Sting's "_Desert Rose_," which are both great songs to listen to. Enjoy the chapter, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 10: The Art of Seduction**:

"Padma, I don't think I can do this," I said, looking at myself in the huge mirror that donned the wall. "I mean, I've never worn anything like this before; it scandalous!"

"It's a dancer's outfit, my dear; it's _supposed_ to look that way," my friend said, rolling her eyes at me. "Now, you are being foolish since you look quite lovely and enticing, which is precisely how a woman from India performs a dance for a group of men."

"But I don't _want_ to perform in front of a group of men!" I cried, looking at myself once more.

The outfit was something that would cause my mother to run screaming from the room in horror. It was a brilliant red, and heavily trimmed with gold designs and beading. The top was an oddly cut garment which ended just under my breasts and had two strips of cloth going over the shoulders to hold it up. From the back of those straps hung a length of sheer red material that came up to hang from my wrists by a thin red string. The pants were made of silk and barely covered what was necessary, which caused me to blush tremendously. Numerous strips of red and gold silk hung from the top hem at my hips, forming a sort of skirt that swayed and floated as I moved, even though it was weighed down by gold embroidery. There was also a belt made of tiny gold disks as large as my thumbnail, and it draped down to cover the entire rear of the pants/skirt.

"I can't do this," I said, moving to grab my normal clothing and change behind the screen in the corner. "I just can't do this!"

Padma rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands, dragging me away from my decent clothing. "You will be wearing a veil, so they will never know it is you," she said, joining me in front of the mirror. "Do you not wish to win the heart of the man you long for?"

I looked at her. She was currently dressed in the same manner as I was, though her outfit was a lovely blue decorated with silver. This lesson in dancing had been Padma's idea, and I had reluctantly agreed to it, if only to see if I could get a reaction out of Jack by performing for him. However, if I had known what I would be wearing, I would have refused her help!

"Now, dancing is quite simple if you know how to move and control what your body is doing," she began, not bothering to wait for me to answer. "Most moves consist of gracefully using your arms and moving your hips in precise movements. But first, the arms. Like so."

I watched as Padma's arms, hips, and legs whirled around in a dance that resembled flight, the blue of her outfit seeming to become the sky as the material fanned out around her, the silver disks tinkling merrily as she moved. Thanks to the way her hips twisted around, it was both beautiful and seductive at the same time. Once she stopped, I noticed that she wasn't even breathing heavily.

"There is no possible way I could move like that," I declared, crossing my arms over my chest. "I haven't had years of training like you've had, and I'm clumsy as can be. Even my dancing instructor back home thought it was useless to teach me until I began practicing several hours a day!"

To my annoyance, Padma merely laughed. "Of course you can do it!" she said, a kind smile on her face. "Come, I will teach you and you will do fine in time for the little party that my father is having in honor of the men of the Pearl."

I sighed and took a position next to her. "What do I do first?"

"Mother and I have found out what dance the girls will be performing for them, so you will only need to learn that single arrangement for the evening," Padma said, looking me up and down before beginning to position my arms, hands, and even my fingers. "You are fortunate that the dancers belong to a friend of Father's, and were only able to be loaned to us for only one dance. Normally they only perform for a festival gathering, and do a dozen performances in one night. You are fortunate that is not the case this time; otherwise, you would be doomed, as you are not suited for those types of movements!"

I barely held back a laugh as Padma took up a place beside me and struck a pose exactly like the one she had put me into. "Alright, now what do I do?" I asked, suddenly feeling helpless.

She grinned broadly. "Now you start to move like the seductive woman you are!"

This time I laughed out loud. Perhaps this could be fun after all.

* * *

Humming, Jack made his way out of the marketplace and back towards the house, wondering what Rose had been doing all day. After breakfast, she had mysteriously disappeared with Padma, the two girls whispering and giggling in a way that made him uncomfortable for some reason. 

'_I hate it when women plot something_,' he thought, frowning as he walked through the gates and into the house.

The pirate hadn't been in the house more than a minute when a servant approached to inform him that lunch was ready and being served in the dining room, the master and mistress of the house already there and waiting. Not wanting to keep his dear friends sitting there for too long, Jack quickly made his way to the large doorway and entered the room. Much to his disappointment, Rose wasn't at the table.

"I'm afraid that it will just be the three of us today, Jack," said Nidhi, who was smiling at him over a cup of mango juice. "Your crewmen seem to have found holes for themselves in town, as I have yet to see one of them since you all arrived here a week ago!"

"Aye, my men always seem to find places to make themselves at home whenever we arrive at a port," Jack replied as he helped himself to some chicken, chickpea paste, fresh vegetables, and bread while a servant set down a bottle of rum next to his cup.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have all of them here for a party in a few days," Jan said, smiling as he took a bite of vegetable curry. "There will be music, food, and dancers at the end."

"Dancers?" Jack perked up at that point. He always did appreciate how the women in India managed to move their bodies. "Well, then, I shall inform the crew as soon as this fine meal is over."

"No need," Nidhi said, smiling. "I sent a messenger out earlier to the taverns and he managed to find Mr. Gibbs already deep in his cups. The men should all know by tonight."

"Does Rose know? About the party, I mean," Jack asked, wondering how she'd take it if she found out that he would soon be ogling at Indian dancing girls.

"Oh, she's not invited," Nidhi calmly declared. "I believe that Jan wants this to be a strictly male party, so I will merely keep the girls with me in my rooms while you men have a good time."

For some reason, Jack felt a bit guilty about leaving Rose out of the festivities. After all, she was a member of the crew and deserved to have some fun, too. Oh, well, she was likely to have more fun with Padma and Nidhi than with a bunch of drunken sailors; best to leave her with her female friends. Nodding his head, Jack tried to turn his attention back towards his meal.

* * *

Inhaling sharply, I did my best to keep calm. '_It's almost time…you've done your best training, and now you've got to prove yourself…you can do this, even Padma admits that you've done far better and learned far quicker than she thought you would_…' 

Still, the encouraging talk I gave myself did nothing to sooth my nerves as I let Padma attach the headpiece and veil to the top of my head. All around me I heard the other girls chattering and laughing as they prepared themselves for the performance that was to occur in less than half an hour's time. Some smiled at me and others winked encouragement as they applied their eye makeup, coating their eyelids in gold and red after lining them perfectly with kohl; they all wore costumes similar to the red one I was wearing, the outfit Padma had trained me in for these past few days.

"You look lovely, and you'll dance perfectly," Padma said, smiling at me in the mirror as she finished. "I've taught you as best I can, and I know you will make me proud." She patted my shoulder before going to help another girl with her ensemble.

"That is no light praise," whispered a voice in my ear. I turned to see a veiled dancer beside me. "Padma is a great and talented dancer, and to hear her compliment you like that is quite an honor. You should feel proud of yourself and not take that lightly."

Before I could reply, she was gone. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what was about to happen. Before I knew it, a gong sounded, calling us to the ballroom where the crew of the Black Pearl sat waiting for us.

* * *

Taking another drink from his mug, Jack watched as his men danced, talked, ate, and drank themselves to their heart's content. It wasn't every day that someone threw a party just for them, and he was quite glad that Jan had thought of it; after all, they could all use a good time! As he took another mouthful of rum, Jack heard a gong sound from the front of the room, where the doors were. All the men turned around and spotted Jan, who held his hands up for silence. 

"I have been fortunate this night to not only entertain the finest group of pirates in the world," he said, which received a huge roar of applause from the Pearl's crew, "but I have also managed to obtain the privilege of getting some of the finest dancers in India to perform for you this night! Please, take a seat on a large cushion or chair and enjoy what they have to show you. However, do not make any attempt to touch the dancers."

The men groaned, but when the doors opened and a small army heavily armed, and extremely well-muscled, men entered and lined the walls, the Pearl's crew all kept their opinions to themselves. Jack, knowing the rules of such an event, looked around to try and snag a good seat while musicians gathered in a far corner of the room. A variety of cushions were being placed in a large semi-circle before the door, and Jack sat in the exact center of the circle, facing the doorway so that he was able to see everything. Pleased with himself, the pirate captain accepted another mug of rum and waited for the entertainment to begin.

'_Too bad Rose isn't here_,' he thought as the musicians finished tuning their instruments. '_She might like this_. _Then again_,' Jack found himself frowning, '_it's probably best to keep her away from the crew after they've had ten drinks too many_.'

Suddenly, the musicians struck up a traditional Indian melody that was incredibly seductive. There was a specific instrument that stood out amongst the rest, one that Jack couldn't identify and that played a higher pitch than the other instruments. However, it was a beautiful and enticing melody that fit in perfectly well with the surrounding instruments. To Jack's surprise, the entire crew settled down and focused their eyes on the door, waiting for what lay behind it.

They didn't have to wait long…

* * *

Once the music started, I felt as though all of my worries and fears about the evening had vanished. My nervousness turned into confidence and my meekness became boldness; I felt as ready and as perfect as the other dancers. On the signal beat from the drums, the girls and I floated out in our red dance outfits, the transparent materials attached to our wrists floating about like mist as we raised our hands above our heads and walked with perfectly choreographed steps towards the center of the semi-circle created by the Pearl's crew. 

Once there, we struck our poses and waited for the true dance to begin.

From where he sat, Jack felt incredibly good about what he was watching. The costumes the girls were wearing revealed their perfectly honed stomachs, a part of the female body that not many unattached European men got to see. The red silk of the outfits shimmered beautifully, and the gold trimming was elegant and eye-catching, though especially so on the veils the dancers wore over their faces. Glittering headpieces matched the gold-disk belts around their waists, and the red, gold, and kohl paints around the eyes made each girl a graceful mystery that each man wanted to uncover...

'_In more ways than one_,' Jack thought with a smirk as one dancer nearest him in the front caught his eye. '_Ah, now **there's** a beauty_!' he thought with appreciation as she locked her brown orbs with his. '_There's something familiar about those eyes…nah, must be the rum talking_!'

At some unspoken signal, the women began to slowly come of out of their statuesque poses, opening as a flower does in the sun. The dancer Jack had his eye on began to twirl her hips around in an hypnotic manner that the pirate captain just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. The gold disks of the belt began to chime together in a rhythm that blended well with the music coming from the far corner of the room, and Jack found himself lost as he watched her move.

'_Oh, bugger_,' he thought as he felt an all-too-familiar sensation in his lower regions.

Quickly, he removed his hat and strategically placed it in his lap, doing his best to make it appear as a natural, nonchalant move. The girl before him looked a bit surprised at his actions, but that surprise soon turned into amusement; that that point, he swore that he could see her using her eyes to smile at him from behind her red veil.

'_If I didn't know better, I'd say she was **laughing** at me and my situation_.'

Jack quickly pushed the thought aside as "his" dancing girl slowly and seductively approached him, each step timed perfectly with a beat in the song until she stood before him, her bare stomach perfectly aligned with his face. As he stared at the smooth, soft skin swaying and moving before him, Jack licked his lips and tried to think of something else.

'_Think cold thoughts, think cold thoughts, think cold thoughts_,' he chanted to himself, both wanting this torture to end and for it to never stop.

Suddenly, the dancing girl pulled away in a twirl, the cool silk of her skirt rising and brushing his face as she moved away, taking a position with the others as they began to twist and sway together as though they were all one person, their hands and fingers moving as gracefully as their bodies. The men were all speechless, not one making catcalls or whistling their appreciation, so deep was their admiration of the dancers. Jack felt immensely grateful for that.

Without warning, the beat to the song changed and the girls began moving in a far more aggressive manner that had all of the men practically drooling into their laps. Jack managed to control himself, but not enough to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of a dozen women moving around the floor, twirling around and making rather boldly beckoning signals to their captive audience. There was nothing Jack wanted more than to take "his" dancing girl up on her offer to join her, but the army of armed guards along the wall held him in his seat…barely.

Finally, the dance drew closer to the end, the song slowing as the girls all took a final pose in the middle of the semi-circle, the music fading softly into the background as the song ended with a soft note. Not a word or sound was made until the dancers began to shift out of their finishing stances, exiting exactly the same way they came in, walking in a perfectly coordinated, alluring manner. Only after the doors had closed behind them did the men start breathing again.

"I'll be damned," Gibbs said, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "I swear I'll carry this with me the rest of my life, Cap'n!"

'_You and me both, Mr. Gibbs_,' Jack thought to himself as he tried to calm down. '_Especially since I feel like I'm in love_ _with a dancing girl_!'

* * *

As we finished undressing, the other girls and Padma all began laughing about how Jack practically fell at my feet. 

"He was drooling!" one girl cried, laughing as I threw a wadded-up scarf at her head.

"I thought he was going to lean over and kiss your stomach when you danced that way!" said another as she removed her makeup. "I've never seen a man so focused on that part of the body before!"

To my immense relief, Nidhi came in at that point and clapped her hands to silence us. "Alright, that's enough of that," she chided everyone around me. "That was very nicely done, Rose, you did very well for your first performance. Perhaps you should stay here and become a dancer instead of your other chosen lifestyle?"

I merely laughed and shook my head. "No, thank you, but I appreciate the offer," I said, doing my best not to yawn. "Honestly, if I had to learn anything more complicated than today's dance, I would be dismissed from this job faster than you could blink!"

As I turned to leave, the other girls laughed and applauded my success at finally capturing Captain Jack Sparrow's attention. The problem was, had he even recognized me behind my veil?

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke with a hangover and a strong need to find Jan to discover the identity of the dancing girls from the previous night. He knew that it was unlikely that his friend would give him that information, though, so he would probably have to appeal to the tender hearts of both Nidhi and Padma for aid. After all, between the two of them, they likely knew every dancer in town! 

'_Well, there's only one way to find out_…'

* * *

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair, since the crewmen remained upstairs with their hangovers. However, everyone (except Jack) appeared for lunch, which was quiet since they were still a bit ill from the previous night. Padma and I smiled across the table at one another as we enjoyed our lunch. 

"So, Cap'n, how are ye today?" Mr. Gibbs suddenly blurted out.

I turned my head to spot Jack saunter into the room, wincing at the bright sunshine coming in through the tall windows. I smiled as Jack sat beside me, absently digging into his meal once a servant had put an already-made platter in front of him.

"Not so loud, Gibbs," Jack replied in a soft voice.

Gibbs nodded and lowered his tone. "Had any good dreams about that girl from last night?" he asked as he took a bite of his bread. "You know, the one who…"

"No, none of that talk in front of the ladies! That's private, _male_ business, aye?" Jack said, waving his arms about to emphasize his point; he almost hit me in the head with a flailing arm, so wildly had he been moving. "Sorry about that, luv," he said, stopping his actions to pat my arm.

Padma laughed as Gibbs nodded his agreement to his captain's words. "Who is this woman that's got you so flustered, Jack Sparrow?" she asked, glancing towards me out of the corner of her eye.

"No one!" Jack said, his eyes wide as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"It's one of the dancing girls from last night," Gibbs replied. In front of him, Jack was making hand signals for him to stop talking. "Came right up to him and wiggled that lovely belly of her right in his face!"

From further down the table, the other men laughed as they heard the Black Pearl's first-mate describe the evening's events to Padma and me. I only listened with half an ear as my eyes collided with Padma's; I then knew we were both thinking the same thing: the girl who had danced before Jack…was me.

"So, darling," Jack said, smiling as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. "Do anything interesting last night?"

"Oh, not really," I said, exchanging looks with Padma as I drank my water. I would keep last night's events to myself…for now.

* * *

AN: (giggles) Jack's gonna be surprised later, don't you think? **_Review_**! 


	11. Feelings Inside

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: I absolutely adore the outfit that's described in the first paragraph of this chapter! The address for it is: www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) fmheavy (slash) fh42 (dot) htm This site is also where I get most of my outfit inspirations. Please check it out and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11: Feelings Inside**:

After lunch, I found myself walking through the gardens, my sari wrapped around my face to ward off the sun and insects. My outfit of the day was another one of the garments that faded from one color to another, this one shading from a violet to a lilac-blue. The top was beautifully embroidered with silver and light purple flowers and vines, and there were individual crystals sparsely sewn to the fabric, making it so they sparked like stars. To my surprise, there were no sleeves; instead there were two groups of five short, beaded strings where the sleeves should have been. I expected having the beaded strings instead of sleeves would be uncomfortable, but the beads were rounded and quite light, all of them a silvery-blue color that complimented the purples and blues of my outfit. It was a lovely piece of work, though, and combined with the lilac-blue pants and the sari mixed of the same colors as the rest of the garment, I felt unusually elegant.

'_I wonder how Jack would see me_,' I couldn't help thinking as I took a seat in the shade, right under a low-hanging tree.

Well, I suppose that I already knew how Jack saw me, even though it's in a different light. I could see how the dashing Captain looks at me whenever I'm wearing one of these outfits, and I know that I managed to get him a bit "excited" last night at the dance performance.

'_But he doesn't know it was you who danced before him_,' declared a voice in the back of my mind. '_You must tell him_ _if you want to attract and keep him_!'

But what if revealing myself to him causes Jack to run away from me? Or worse, what if it causes awkwardness between us? Our friendship, one which I have tried so hard to build, would be ruined in an instant, and I don't think that I could bear it if that happened. Jack was so good to me as a friend and crewmember, and if I revealed that I was in love with him, he would probably drop me off at the first English-speaking port we came to.

'_Not to mention how the crew would react to it_!'

I shuddered at that thought. If the crew found out how I tried to seduce Jack into falling for me (or even having him remotely attracted to me), then they would immediately label me as nothing more than a prostitute. I would be lowered to nothing more than a "loose woman" in their eyes, and there was little hope of re-reaching the level of respect that I currently had with them afterwards.

'_That cannot happen_,' I said to myself. '_I've worked too hard to get where I am to have this come back and destroy me. I'll just have to find a way to get Jack to forget about the dance and focus on me for who I already am_.'

That would take a great deal of work, though. I was fairly sure that Jack was already attracted to me in one form or another, but I would now have to work extra hard now to make him forget that horrible mistake of my being in the dance performance. That would be no easy task…

'_Especially after the way you felt while dancing for him_,' chimed the voice again.

I sighed and tugged at the end of my veil. It was true; I _had_ felt very strange while I twisted and moved, the sensation filling me, swelling until I felt almost _powerful_, as though I held a sort of control over the crewmen by just moving my body a certain way. The way Jack's eyes had practically fallen out of his head as I moved my bare stomach before his gaze had been amusing and strangely satisfying for me. Was this how all of the dancers felt after they performed for others? Did the dancing girls feel this sort of strength and confidence in knowing how they had managed to make men's hearts race as they taunted their audience with their bodies?

Looking back to the lessons Padma had given me, I remembered how she looked so sure of herself, as though she knew just what to do with her body to catch the attention of a certain man in the audience. Was that why she chose to have me involved in this certain dance? She must have known how it would make me feel, how it would make Jack feel when he (unknowingly) watched me dance that way…

'_She did it as your friend_,' I told myself, nodding slightly as I stared down at my sandaled feet. '_She knew that you needed to feel more confident, more sure of yourself, and she helped you. Padma made you feel just a taste of what you could become if you tried hard enough, and the rest is up to you_.'

I couldn't hold back a tiny chuckle as I silently thanked her for what she'd done for me, my fingers twirling the loose end of the veil around my fingers like a cloth serpent.

"Something funny, luv?" asked a familiar husky voice from my left.

A gasp escaped my lips as I jolted in surprise, my hands releasing my sari to clasp over my chest. Silver and gold glinted in the sunlight as the rogue pirate in front of me smiled in an arrogant, but pleased, way.

"Jack, don't _do_ that!" I said, calming my breathing as I stood, my hands going to smooth the sparkling embroidered silk.

"Sorry, darling," he said, coming over to put a comforting right arm around my shoulders. "Couldn't resist, luv."

"Pirate, yes, I know," I replied, shaking my head at his antics. Behind my veil, I was grinning, though Jack couldn't tell.

It was then that I noticed that Jack's bejeweled fingers were toying with the strings of beads that had replaced the sleeves of my elongated shirt. I tried not to savor the feeling of his warm fingertips ghosting over my skin, barely suppressing the shivers that wanted to crawl up and down my spine. Jack's touch was so gentle it surprised me, but then, it shouldn't have; he was a good man, despite him being a pirate. I felt safe as we stood there in the garden, his arm around me as we enjoyed the birds chirping in the trees and flower bushes.

"So, Rose," Jack said, breaking the silence with a soft tone. "What do you say to more shopping with a dashing pirate captain?"

One of my eyebrows quirked as I turned my head, tilting it to the side slightly so that I could look up at him in a playful manner. "A dashing pirate captain?" I repeated, keeping my voice full of innocence as I grinned broadly beneath the safety of my sari. "Do you happen to know where one is?"

Jack's lower lip puffed itself into a pout as he began to look insulted. "Ouch, luv," he said, clutching his chest with his left hand, which had been free while his right arm rested on my shoulders.

I couldn't hold back my laughter. "I was kidding, Jack," I said, still chuckling. "Of course I'd love to go shopping with you today."

"Excellent!" he declared, straightening up and pulling me closer to him at the same time. "Let's be off, then, before one of the crew decides that we need company."

Without another word, Jack removed his right arm from my shoulders and took my left hand, tucking it securely into his elbow, his own left hand holding it there as though he were afraid to let go.

* * *

"I don't think I've told you how incredibly delightful you look today," Jack said as he escorted Rose away from Jan's house. 

He could almost see her blushing underneath her veil, though the violet and blue did a fair job of hiding it. However, from the way her head tilted downwards, she was most definitely blushing.

"Thank you, Jack," she replied, fluttering her lashes in a bashful manner.

Jack swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "You're welcome, luv," he said, smiling as he led her down the pathway and up to the market stalls. '_I think I need a cold drink of water_,' he thought as he felt his skin grow warm.

A little while later, they reached the stalls of the bazaar. Rose's eyes were everywhere, taking it in as much as she had that first day. They had covered about half of the stalls on their previous visit, and since most of the remaining stalls were food stalls, there was about a quarter of the market left for Rose to see. Taking a quick glance around, Jack immediately began leading Rose towards a different, more pleasant-scented part of the bazaar, far away from the perfume sellers.

"Frankincense," Jack softly whispered into Rose's ear, pointing at the piles of oddly-shaped lumps stored in large, open baskets. "They may look like rough, semi-clear stones, but really, they're hardened tree sap, scraped from the bark of trees in the dessert where they grow in certain spots," he explained to the woman beside him, who looked at the baskets with great interest. "That's why its so expensive, darling…not many people can grow the trees and harvest the sap, so it tends to get pricy as it changes hands."

"Oh, my," was Rose's reply as he began leading around the market. "And there are so many baskets! Which one has the best scent?"

"The most expensive, of course!" chimed one seller, an older man who chuckled at his own words. "But seriously, young miss, it's not so bad buying it like this…it's the _refining_ process that makes it so expensive, especially if the frankincense is being made into a oil or perfume of some sort for Westerners." He reached into a basket and lifted it out, letting the lumps collected in his hand trickle through his fingers. "In this form, all you need to do is put a tiny bit on a hot coal, and you are sent straight to a garden of the gods." He winked at her. "And it is at its lowest price in this form."

Jack's heart fluttered as Rose turned a questioning glance towards him, asking him if it was true. He nodded, which seemed to reassure her while giving her the confidence to allow the stall owner to demonstrate a dozen different scents to her. Meanwhile, Jack kept an eye on the men passing nearby, some of which were giving Rose intense, lust-filled glances behind her back.

* * *

I had always admired frankincense, and had seen a little of it from my father's shipments from the Far East. Now I held some of the finest scents in the palm of my hand, and could hardly wait to try some of it back on the Pearl. The smell of the wind off the sea was quite nice, but combine it with the fact that a person rarely had the chance to bathe on a pirate ship, and you were bound to get a whiff of something foul eventually. We were allowed to keep lamps and such in our cabins for light, so I could easily find a way to put some powdered frankincense into the lamp oils to make my cabin smell better. 

In the end, I purchased a rather large leather sack of the stuff for an amazingly good price. Wealthy families in Europe could only _dream_ of procuring such a vast amount for so little a cost, and I happily carried my treasure in my right hand, as my left was currently in another's possession. Jack had taken my hand immediately after I had finished my purchase (which Jack had insisted on paying for, once again), and I couldn't help but feel as though he was sheltering me from the rest of the market. Also, I felt guilty for him spending all of his money on me.

When I turned to confront him about spending his plundered money for my things, I saw that he appeared distracted. "Jack, are you alright?" I asked, looking at him with concern. In truth, he looked rather… fidgety.

As though to prove my observations, Jack seemed to jerk a little as I spoke to him, his eyes turning away from the marketplace to look at me. "I'm fine, luv, no worries," he said, patting my hand while directing his gaze back towards the people surrounding us.

"Jack, when you start acting strange…well, strang_er_ than usual, I start getting worried," I retorted, rolling my eyes as we managed to avoid a woman and her gaggle of noisy children as they headed for the fresh fruit stalls. "Now what's wrong? You aren't going to need your cutlass, are you? Ever since we left the frankincense dealer, you seem to be stroking it a great deal."

At this, Jack turned and gave me a very naughty, suggestive smirk. "I only stroke my cutlass whenever I'm around you, sweet Rose," he said, winking at me.

I gaped at him for a moment before I fully understood his innuendo. "Oh, you horrible man!" I cried out in shock, slapping his arm before bursting into giggles.

Jack leaned close to my ear, and I could practically hear a smile in his voice. "_Pirate_, darling."

"Yes, I know, how could I forget?" was my sarcastic reply as I held back another laugh. I suddenly felt Jack stroke the hand he had tucked into his arm, and blushed.

"Seriously, though, luv, I'm trying to keep you safe," he whispered as his hand once more drifted back to his weaponry. "I saw a few men looking at you, and they could tell you're a Westerner from the shade of your skin. They see your pale hands and the skin around your eyes, and they can tell that you aren't a native."

I immediately became worried. "Are they going to try and hurt me?" I asked softly, hoping to not draw anymore attention towards me.

"No, they don't plan to hurt you, Rosie," Jack replied in an equally quiet voice. "It's just that they don't get many fair-skinned women out here, and women with light skin tend to be much sought-after brides."

From beneath my sari, I could feel myself go cold. "Can we go back to the house, then?" I said, looking up at him. "I suddenly don't feel too well."

Intense brown eyes lined with kohl immediately focused on me. "If you want, we can go back," Jack said as he pulled his hand away from his weapons and placed it on my cheek.

I nodded. "Yes, please, Jack," I said, peering up at him from over the edge of the sari.

"Alright, luv, let's go."

Without another word, Jack escorted me back towards the road leading up to Jan's home.

* * *

On the way back to the house, Jack could feel Rose trembling through the contact he had with her arm woven through his. He had seen many men admiring Rose's form while she shopped, and he recognized those glances; they resembled those that whores used while trying to select a client, or when farmers tried to pick out a choice horse or milk cow. The male shoppers and stall keepers were examining Rose as they would their merchandise, and Jack didn't like it. 

'_I'll keep her safe_,' he thought as he escorted her up to the house.

Despite her having been on the Pearl for the past few months, Rose was still an innocent and was therefore unused to this sort of occurrence. She had been raised in the typical upper class, sheltered from the mannerisms of the common people and the harsh behaviors of men below her social standing. It was no wonder she wanted to leave as soon as she realized what had been happening!

"You alright now, luv?" Jack couldn't stop himself from asking. "We're far from the market and almost back at the house, but are you sure you're alright?"

He watched as she removed her veil and smiled at him. Jack could feel his heart jump within his chest, and he relished the fact that he could now see her entire face; he hadn't seen it at all since lunch, and he had missed seeing her smile. There was no makeup on her eyes or lips, nor a chain woven into her hair this time, but she didn't look any less beautiful than she had before. In fact, he thought she looked better this way, her own natural beauty shining through in her outfit of purple and lilac-blues.

'_She's not like the thin, twiggy society girls I've seen_…_they sit around in their dresses, their pulled-up hair and their large hats, looking like pale statues because they don't get any sunshine_.' Jack took another quick glance at Rose, fully enjoying the effect her outfit had on her. '_She looks quite delightful in those colors; they do wonders for her tanned skin_…'

True enough, Rose's aristocratic pale skin had darkened a bit after so much time in the sun. Instead of a pure porcelain-white, it was now evenly and lightly sun-kissed, the coloring enhancing her brown eyes. Her hair, once a dark brown that looked nearly black because of her pale skin, was now highlighted red and gold from her days on deck.

'_Why didn't I notice it before_?' he thought, eyeing her up and down carefully so as not to be caught. '_I must have been blind_.'

"Jack, did you hear a word I just said?"

The pirate found himself jerked back to real life. "Sorry, luv, I was just…admiring the scenery!" he blurted out, using the first excuse that came into his head. "What was it you were saying?"

"I was saying that I feel fine, now that we're away from the market and those prying eyes," Rose replied, smiling at him.

"Good!" he replied, patting her hand as they walked. '_Good thing she doesn't know those prying eyes include my own_! _What would I say to her then_?'

"So you were enjoying the scenery, hmm?" she asked, looked coyly at him from the corner of her eye. "May I ask what, exactly, you found so fascinating?"

"Uh…" For once, Jack found himself at a loss for words.

* * *

I did my best to hide a smile as Jack searched for something to say, his head turning to look at the green foliage surrounding us. 

"Um, the colors certainly are certainly…lovely."

"Oh, yes, very nice," I replied, smiling just the tiniest bit at his discomfort. After all, it was only fair for him to suffer a bit, especially after all I had been through with my feelings for _him_!

Jack suddenly turned his head towards me, his eyes narrowing as he began to speak. "You'd better not be poking fun at me, darling…it's very dangerous to do that with Captain Jack Sparrow…"

I put on my best innocent look. "Why, Captain!" I exclaimed, trying to look insulted. "Why would **_I_** want to poke fun at the greatest pirate who ever lived?"

A broad smirk emerged from behind the angry look that Jack had previously been giving me. "Ah, now, you see, that would be the question, now, wouldn't it?" he asked, winking as released my left arm, his now-free right arm moving to wrap itself around my shoulders.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and began to pull his hand away from the beaded strings that were my sleeves, which he had begun playing with. "That's enough of that, Jack," I said, keeping my tone firm, but still friendly. "What would the crew think if they saw you acting this way towards me?"

"They'd say, 'now _that_ is a very lucky man,' of course!" Jack declared as he led me up to the gates of the house.

Shaking my head, I allowed him to open the gate for me. Once inside the gardens, we immediately parted ways in order to clean up before dinner.

* * *

'_Cheeky girl_,' Jack thought as he washed his face in the basin, the cool water soothing away his nerves as well as the dirt from the day. '_I always did like it when a girl shows a sense of humor_!' 

It had been a fun day, despite the men who had been eyeing Rose. Jack hadn't meant to frighten her by informing her of it, but she had to know how to deal with it, should the situation come up. True, she hadn't had to handle it herself, but Jack felt he could teach her the skills that would prevent her from being a kidnapped bride. He didn't know why he felt so protective of her, but still felt it was his duty to keep her from harm…especially at the hands of violent men.

'_Or any other man_,' whispered a part of Jack's mind, the one that was full of advice he didn't want.

Of course, that little voice was right…again. Jack desperately wanted to keep other men from touching Rose…and he didn't know why; he just knew that she was a treasure he didn't want to share.

* * *

AN: (giggles insanely) Well, let me know what you thought of the chapter by reviewing! Thanks! 


	12. Final Farewells to India

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, as cheesy as it sounds, I did _not_ intend to name an animal in this chapter after a Disney creature. It was the only "pet-name" I could think of, and it's only what Rose calls it, so please don't laugh when you read the first half of this chapter. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 12: Final Farewells to India**:

Two weeks after our arrival in India, Jack announced that it was time to leave. I couldn't understand why we had spent nearly three months traveling here, only to spend less than half a month at our destination before leaving once again. However, after watching Jack and the crew begin to be a bit restless, I understood: the sea was calling them, and now it was time to answer. This was why we would be leaving after such a short visit. So, after helping Jack restock the ship and performing a formal inspection, just to be sure the ship was sound enough to travel back to the Caribbean, I got some time to myself. Now Padma and I were going to spend our last full day together, as the Pearl would be leaving tomorrow afternoon with the tide.

Padma was heartbroken about my leaving, and insisted that we spend as much time together as possible, since we did not know how long it would be before the Pearl returned to this port. I knew that Jack had been here before, and that it was quite some time ago in the past, which was why Jan and his family had been so happy about seeing him again.

"Eight years," Padma announced when I posed a question to her. "It has been just over eight years since Jack last saw us, and me a young girl of twelve at the time. I remember how awed I had been with his appearance; I had never seen a man look and act quite like him, and I doubt I ever will. Honestly, Jack is so unusual that a person can't help but be fascinated by him!"

I laughed as we walked into the gardens, our outfits perfectly identical tops and pants of light purple silk, heavily trimmed with silver and dark purple embroidery; included were matching saris to put over our faces. Since we were spending the morning at the house, we wore no jewelry or headpieces; this was to be a quiet morning spent between two friends.

"Yes, he most certainly is something, isn't he?" I asked, snickering into my sari.

Padma laughed as well. "He is definitely one of the greatest pirates **_I've_** ever seen," she said, looking at me out of the corner of a kohl-painted eye. "And I dare say that you are one of the best pirate women that he's ever seen!"

A small gasp escaped my lips, though it was quickly followed by a chuckle. "Now don't you start, Padma," I said, waving a finger in her face as though I were chiding her. "Stop trying to rush everything…if I act too quickly, he just might run away, screaming in terror!"

"He will do no such thing," Padma declared as she led me to a sheltered, shaded section of the garden.

This part of the garden was much like a gazebo, though it was so covered with leafy vines, large plant leaves, and gorgeous flowers that no sunlight managed to pierce through the dense foliage. It was also next to a fountain, so there was a delightfully cool breeze that floated around us, making this particular section of the gardens very comfortable to be in. I happily sat down on a white marble bench as Padma joined me.

"I am sorry to see you leave so soon, Rose," my friend said with a sad tone of voice. "I have never met one such as you, and I shall miss your company."

I could instantly feel tears prick the corners of my eyes. "Oh, Padma, I'm going to miss you, too!" I said, reaching out and clasping one of her hands in mine. "You're the sort of friend I always longed to have while I was growing up. The other girls I was forced to spend time with were all so shallow and dull, but you've made my stay here so much better than I could have dreamed of!"

She laughed, though it sounded a bit forced and teary. "I have never had a friend that was as interesting as you, Rose," Padma replied, and I could see her smile at me with her eyes from beneath her veil. "And it was an absolute joy to help you and to garb you as deserved." She winked at me. "And to help you with Jack was more fun than I could have ever hoped for in my lifetime!"

The two of us burst out laughing, startling a few birds from their perches in the bushes and trees. As they flew away, chirping their anger at being disturbed, Padma and I let out another bout of laughter, giggling madly as we enjoyed each other's company for the morning.

* * *

That afternoon, after Padma and I had thrown jokes and handfuls of water at one another in the garden, we returned to the house, slightly damp from our little waterfights. Thankfully, the warm sunlight had dried us out, for the most part, so the lecture given to us by Nidhi was not as harsh as it would have been, otherwise. Instead, Padma and I were ushered to our rooms and ordered to change into something else before we spent the day with Nidhi. 

I emerged from my room wearing an outfit of sea-green, decorated with sparkling pale gold embroidery. It was simple, yet elegant, and it went perfectly with the fact that I would soon be returning to the ocean. As I walked down the hallway, Padma joined me, her outfit a blazing orange color that would have looked horrible on anyone else, but made her shine like the sun when it set over the desert. Instead of the usual envy I felt whenever I saw Padma in an outfit I could never wear, I instead felt merely happy to see her; perhaps I was growing up…

The two of us approached the large suit of rooms that Nidhi occupied during the day, which, Padma told me, included a sewing room, a library, and even an indoor garden where animals were brought in for Nidhi and whoever she was entertaining to play with. True enough, not long after Padma and I had been admitted, we were led into the garden by a veiled servant girl. I tried not to look around too much, as I did not want to view too much of Nidhi's private chambers, so I focused on walking behind the servant and nothing more. The young lady soon stopped in front of a large set of doors, opening them up swiftly, and bowed us in.

I stepped into a glorious world filled with birds and animals I had only seen in portraits in books. All around me were trees filled with brightly-plumaged birds, fruits or flowers…it was sometimes hard to tell which was a living creature or merely a lovely flower. However, there was no disguising the tremendous tiger that currently lay in the middle of the room near a fountain!

"Ah, Rose!" Nidhi called, emerging from behind a flowering bush. "Come and meet my little rajah!"

"Rajah?" I asked, my voice small as I stood shaking in the doorway; I truly didn't like the way the large cat was looking at me.

"The tiger," Padma explained, smiling as she grabbed my arm and began dragging me forwards. "Don't worry, he is perfectly tame."

She demonstrated how tame the animal was by rubbing his ears and muttering to it in her native tongue. When she did not become lunchmeat for the "little rajah," I carefully moved forwards so as not to startle it. Nidhi was looking at me with amusement, but I didn't want to lose my arm or leg simply because I had unwillingly spooked the creature! Instead, I merely inched over to Nidhi, who had taken a seat on a bench near the fountain, but on the other side, away from the large tiger.

"I'm sorry that my precious pet makes you nervous, Rose," Nidhi said with a smile, meaning she was teasing me. "But he is quite gentle and a pleasure to pet. However, you do not have to do so."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, but I'd rather not run the risk of angering or upsetting him," I said nervously with a smile.

Both Indian women laughed and shook their heads as servants set out small, individual wooden tables over our laps and brought trays of food and drinks which were to be our lunch. As soon as everything was settled, the three of us began to eat, exchanging jokes and conversation as we ate. I was halfway through my meal of lamb curry over rice when I felt something rest on my foot. Looking down under the table, I saw the tiger staring right back at me, amber eyes focused on my face.

I swallowed hard and tried to calm down as I once again sat upright at the table. "Um, Nidhi?" My friend pulled her attention away from her meal to look at me. "The tiger is resting on my foot."

Nidhi looked under the table and made cooing noises. "Oh, he just wants to be fed," she remarked. "Would you please feed him while I finish my curry?"

"What?" I said in a deadpan voice, looking at her in shock and horror.

"Feed him," she calmly ordered, pushing a rather large plate piled high with cooked lamb chunks into my hands. "Just get up, go to the fountain, sit down, and feed him one bit at a time. He is very gentle, so you should have nothing to worry about."

"_Should_ have nothing to worry about?" I repeated as I weakly got up, doing as I was ordered.

On silent feet, I walked to the fountain, setting the platter down on the broad rim of it and slowly sat down, trying to avoid eye contact with the huge animal that had followed me. As I reached for the platter sitting to my right, a large orange head thrust itself under my left hand, as though asking for attention. I couldn't help but allow my fingers to curl, scratching "Rajah's" head very softly, as I did not know if that was exactly what he wanted or not.

Apparently it was, since he rather enthusiastically continued to push against my hand. I scratched harder, and was surprised when he started to purr, his nose then going to sniff the plate of cooked meat. As Rajah continued to rumble happily under my left hand, I picked up a piece of meat and offered it to him. He eagerly accepted my offering, chewing away as I continued to scratch his head. I repeated those motions until the meat was gone and Rajah lay down on top of my feet, still purring in a contented manner despite the fact that I was no longer scratching his head or feeding him.

"He will love you forever, now," Padma joked as she took a seat to my left, a servant coming to take the empty tray away so Nidhi could join us, sitting to my right. "And now the little prince will never allow us to merely feed him when we can also offer a head scratch!"

Both she and her mother laughed as I blushed. "I didn't think he would be so sweet and gentle," I muttered, my fingers fiddling with the end of my sari. "He's such a nice creature."

Padma and Nidhi merely smiled as we three began to coo and pet the tiger lying at our feet, not knowing we were being watched from above.

* * *

From a perch on a hidden balcony, Jack Sparrow and his Indian friend watched the women hover over the large, striped creature currently lying on its side. The tiger was obviously content in the fact that there were three females willing to give it loving attention, and would continue to lay prone in the marble courtyard as long as he possibly could. 

"She has a way with creatures," Jan softly said to the pirate captain. "It is not everyday that Nidhi's pride and joy allows another woman to pamper him with affection."

Jack's head whirled around. "You mean that thing could have easily bitten her head off just by her getting near it?" he snapped, gripping the polished handrailing in front of him.

His host merely shook his head. "No, Nidhi would never show just anyone her beloved tiger," he replied, smiling reassuringly at Jack, who was still watching his female crewmate hover over the animal's head, also gently rubbing its stomach.

Presently, Jack was watching as Rose scratched the tiger under the chin, her lips moving in what looked like affectionate baby-talk. It was rather a charming sight, and he found that he couldn't get enough of it. In fact, he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Rose's beautifully outfitted from. Her outfit was a glorious sea-colored green, and the shimmering silk seemed to pool around her like water as she knelt on the white marble courtyard floor.

'_She's beautiful_,' Jack thought as he continued to watch her, his eyes never leaving her until a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Come, my old friend, we must talk," Jan said, gently pulling him inside. "I love to watch my women, too, which is why this balcony was built here, just so I can watch over them as I should. However, we should talk while we can, before you leave tomorrow."

"Aye," Jack reluctantly agreed, taking one last look at Rose before turning to go inside.

The two men calmly went into Jan's study and took seats on broad, deeply soft cushions as servants brought them drinks and little finger-foods to nibble on while they 'talked business.' The room was unusually large and high-vaulted, allowing the heat to rise away from them during the day and keeping the cool air in at night. Both men took a moment to lightly fill their stomachs and relax before continuing on to more serious matters. A few moments later, Jan cleared his throat.

"It's a pity you won't be here for little Padma's wedding," he remarked while toying with a delicate cup. "I know she would like to have you there."

Jack chuckled. "I doubt that you'll want my drunken self interrupting the ceremony," he said, shaking his head at the notion. "As much as I would like attending for Padma's sake, Jan, I would just embarrass your family by showing up, pirate crew and all, because you know that whenever there is a party I'm invited to, the men are sure to follow me!"

His friend sighed. "You are right," he said, picking up a crisp vegetable carved in the shape of a flower from the platter, popping the morsel into his mouth and chewing before answering. "I wish you could be there, though."

"How about I promise to show up in a few years and bring gifts for her little ones instead?" Jack offered. "A sooner visit than the last one, not to mention gifts for the mother (or mother-to-be) is a good promise I can keep."

A smile pulled at Jan's lips. "Well, I suppose it's the best I can hope for." He picked up his cup, which had been filled by a servant, and held it out for a toast. "To our friendship and to eagerly awaited future visits," he said, grinning.

"Aye," Jack said, clinking his cup against Jan's. The two men eagerly tossed back their cups and let a servant pour them another.

* * *

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Rose dear," Nidhi gently chided me. "Even though Jack doesn't know it was you who danced for him, you still managed to gain his attention!" 

"And you already have his affection," Padma chimed in, her eyes sparkling in a teasing manner as she looked at me. "I could see it in his eyes as he looked at you!"

"We can all see that, Padma," her mother said, the two of them collapsing into a fit of giggles that had me rolling my eyes at them.

"Yes, well, whether he has affection and attraction for me or not, I still have to keep him interested," I said, petting the tiger that had yet to leave my side today.

"That should not be hard, given that you will be the only female on the ship," Padma declared as she walked over to a nearby table to pour a glass of fruit juice for each of us. "You will start looking very attractive to everyone, even that parrot you've got onboard!"

I couldn't hold back my snort of laughter as the other two again began to fall into giggles. We stayed silent for the next few moments, drinking juice and enjoying the pleasantness of Nidhi's private gardens. The tiger I had privately dubbed 'Rajah' was now sleeping, his body curled against my leg. Until today, I had never fancied myself a person who was fond of cats; now, however, it made me want a feline of my own.

"Rose," Nidhi said, catching my attention. "Since you have such a wonderful connection with my precious little prince, I would like to give you something very special."

She clapped her hands and a male servant magically appeared out of nowhere. Nidhi whispered something into his ear and the man nodded before once again vanishing into the vegetation. We waited in silence for a few moments, and the servant returned bearing a large box in his arms, the top covered in a thin white cotton sheet. Nidhi carefully accepted the box before gently passing it into my own hands. Curious, I lifted the sheet and discovered the most adorable sight.

It was a sleeping kitten. The coat was a silvery-white with black spots, and the tiny animal itself was easily small enough to fit into my cupped hands. I longed to touch its soft fur, but I was hesitant to wake it from its rest. However, the kitten spared me from making any decisions of my own, and instead awoke, its bright green eyes blinking open and focusing on me. A tiny yawn escaped its lips, and I found myself completely enchanted as my fingers reached in and began to stroke its head.

"It is a girl," Nidhi said in a soft voice. "A trader brought her mother to India from Egypt, and its breed is called an Egyptian Mau. I believe that she will do quite well on the Pearl."

"Besides, if Jack disapproves, you can always tell him that a ship needs a cat…for rats and all," Padma chimed in, a fill grin on her face. "What will you call her? And if you say you're calling her Spot or something silly like that, I will have to slap you."

I sighed, my fingers gently scratching the tiny spotted head. "Oh, I'm terrible at naming things…" I looked down at the little kitten, who stared back up at me with happy, half-closed eyes. "Well, since I can't name you Spot…I'll call her Ivory."

Both Nidhi and Padma applauded when, upon hearing her name, little Ivory jumped out of her box and into my lap.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not!" 

"But Jack…"

"NO! No bloody cats onboard my ship!" he cried, waving his hands around as he paced through the gardens. "Think of the messes that'll need to be cleaned up! The scratched up wood of my Pearl, for goodness sakes! And cats are bad luck!"

"Jack!" I cried, following him around, little Ivory clutched gently to my chest. "Jack, that's only for _black_ cats, and Ivory's a spotted _white_ cat! And she would earn her place! I mean, just stop and think about how she would prevent rats and mice from getting into the food and the rum!"

That last part stopped Jack in his tracks, causing him to whirl around to look back at me. "No rats in the rum, huh?" he asked, looking at the small kitten in my arms. Ivory looked right back at him with her big green eyes. "Well…if it keeps the rum safe…"

"Thank you, Jack," I said, smiling up at him while gently scratching Ivory's chin, making her purr.

"Just keep her in your cabin while you train her to use the sandbox, aye?" he stressed as he looked at me.

As Rose turned and walked away, Jack began to wonder. He couldn't believe that he had given in to her! He was Captain Jack Sparrow, and yet, the first time Rose flashed those sweet brown eyes at him, he had given in. A _cat_ onboard the Pearl…Gibbs would have a fit after he found out…

'_Guess we'll just have to keep it a secret until we're at sea_,' Jack thought with a heavy sigh as he ran to catch up with Rose. '_Still, if it keeps rats off the ship and all, then it can't be bad having…what was the cat's name…Ivory_? _Yes, that's what Rose called it. Must be a girl cat, then…pretty little thing, too_.' He quickly caught up with Rose, falling into line behind her as she walked towards her room.

'_Of course, the mistress isn't bad looking, either_…' he noted, watching the sea-green silk swish back and forth as her hips moved with her smooth steps. '_**Definitely** not bad looking_…'

* * *

I could feel Jack's gaze on me as I walked to my room, the loud clunking of his boots following me until I reached the hall where my bedroom was located. I didn't hesitate a minute, not even when the footsteps behind me stopped a respectful distance down the hall. I merely entered my room and shut the door behind me, Ivory contentedly purring in my arms. I couldn't believe that I had managed to so easily win the argument with Jack; loud yells and curses were what I had expected, and instead I had gotten my way in an instant. This could only mean one thing: I was growing on him. I smiled, hoping that it was in more ways than one…

* * *

AN: Aw, a kitten onboard the Pearl! Anyone care for future humorous events? Review! 


	13. Bonding En Route to the Caribbean

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: This is going to be a very cute, cuddly, sappy chapter. It's got kittens, Jack Sparrow, Rose, and a whole bunch of adorable moments, so be prepared to "oh" and "aw" at least once or twice. Oh, and don't forget to drop a review into the treasure chest! (points towards a very large open chest) Thanks!

**Chapter 13: Bonding En Route to the Caribbean:**

The next day was a sad one for Nidhi, Padma and I. In the privacy of the large gardens, the three of us hugged, exchanged farewell kisses on the cheeks, and babbled all sorts of promises to write or send gifts to one another until we saw each other again.

"No worries, my fair ladies!" Jack's voice declared, surprising us all. "Padma, I can solemnly promise you that any letters you or your mother send will get to fair Rose no matter what happens."

I quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh?" I asked. "And how are you going to manage that?"

The rogue merely gave me his infamous silver-and-gold smile. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I've got numerous contacts in the Caribbean, and they know where to find me. You'll get your letters, no fear of that!"

My reply was a quick kiss on his cheek as a show of thanks. Realizing what I had done, I blushed before running to get Ivory, who was currently being held by one of Jan's servants while Nidhi and Padma bid me goodbye.

* * *

Jack touched the part of his cheek where Rose had pressed her gentle kiss. "Now that's interesting," he muttered, staring after her as she vanished inside. 

"Oh, yes, very interesting," Nidhi commented while her daughter snickered.

Snatching his hand away from his face, Jack turned to glare at them. "Enough!" he said, crossing his arms. "Nothing's happening between me and Rose, so stop trying to play matchmakers!"

Padma merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Captain," she retorted.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Jack shook his head before giving Nidhi an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I'll try and visit in the next couple years or so," he vowed, giving her a smile.

"You'd better," the older woman replied, beaming. "As long as it's before Padma's children grow up, your timing will be perfect."

Jack nodded before moving on to the girl he considered a good friend and younger sister. "Be good, Padma," he ordered, playfully waving a finger in her face. "I'll try and be back to see any little ones you and your husband manage to produce and bring them something to keep them out of your hair."

The young woman couldn't hold back her laughter. "Oh, Jack, how I'm going to miss you!" she said, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Please come back soon."

"That's a promise I'll be most happy to keep, luv," he said, returning her hug. A moment later, Jack released her. "Well, time to be off to the Pearl."

He graciously kissed the backs of each of their hands and bowed before sweeping out of the gardens, heading towards his beloved ship.

* * *

The Pearl hadn't been at sea more than a few hours, and the men were already a bit antsy. Jack mainly attributed it to the fact that Gibbs had been one to find Rose's precious kitten and had let up a huge row because of it being 'bad luck.' 

"For the last time, Gibbs, cats are not bad luck!" Jack snapped at the older man, who was giving him a pleading gaze. "Look, Ivory is a white cat that can catch rats and keep us from horrible stuff like sickness and rodents eating the food, savvy?" Jack waved a finger in his face. "And no nonsense about there being a female human and female cat onboard, either!"

Gibbs sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "Aye, sir…" he muttered before heading off to do his work.

Then it was Jack's turn to sigh. '_I just hope that the rest of the crew is easier to convince that him_.'

* * *

"There you are, sweetness," I cooed to my little kitten, who was presently exploring the sandbox that I had set up in a hidden corner of the ship. "Nidhi told me you were already trained in using the litter box, so be sure to use it and not the rest of the ship as the privy, okay?" I giggled. "Captain Jack won't like it." 

Ivory 'meowed' at me before going back to her exploring, poking her little nose into each and every corner she could get at. I sighed and snatched her up, causing the adorable ball of fluffy fur to cry out in protest of my interrupting her adventures in exploring the ship. I laughed and took her to my room so I could set up the other things Nidhi and Padma had given me to make my precious Ivory comfortable onboard the Pearl.

"How's our newest crewmate, luv?"

The sound of Jack's voice made Ivory 'mew' in reply. Somehow during the final day or two of our stay in India, my kitten had managed to grow attached to the pirate captain, and she always made a vocal greeting whenever he was nearby. What surprised me, however, was the sight of Jack down below deck during the day, especially when he _should_ have been at the helm. On the other hand, knowing Jack, he was probably making sure that Ivory didn't make a mess on his Pearl…

"Oh, she's fine," I replied, shifting Ivory from one arm to another, causing her to squeak in protest. "I just made a sandbox for her in a corner of the ship for her to use. Right now I'm going to my quarters to set up another sandbox, as well as the little bed that Nidhi gave me before I left."

Jack nodded. "Good, good," he said, looking at the animal in my arms. Rather hesitantly, he reached out and stroked Ivory's head, his fingers gently scratching behind and around her ears. He smiled when he heard the loud purr escaping her tiny throat. "Cute little bugger, isn't she?"

I smiled as I gazed down at my contented little roommate. "Yes, she's absolutely adorable," I said, tickling her chin with my right forefinger. "I think she'll do alright on the Pearl, don't you, Jack?"

He nodded as he stopped scratching Ivory's ears. "Aye, though you might want to keep her away from the crew for a while…Gibbs is still going around mumbling about cats and bad luck."

A sigh escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes. "No worries there, Jack," was my sarcastic reply. "That's why I'm setting up another box of sand in my room so that I can keep her in there for a week or so. That should be long enough for her to explore my cabin and get tired of it before I let her roam around the ship." I shifted my cat from one elbow to the other. "What do you think?"

Jack looked closer at the feline before speaking. "Well, as long as she only claws up your cabin, it's alright with me," he said, raising a hand to stroke his beard. "Just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, savvy?"

Ivory gave a tiny 'meow,' as though she were answering his question. Jack chuckled softly as he rubbed her head in affection.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he whispered to her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his touch.

* * *

Keeping a kitten out of trouble is difficult enough on land; keeping one out of trouble on a ship at sea is well-nay impossible! 

Ivory was content enough with exploring my cabin for a week, sniffing around in the corners, rubbing her face along the legs of the furniture, and making a spot for herself on my bed instead of using the elaborate basket-bed that Nidhi had put together and given to me for the little kitten to use. If I'd been in Ivory's place, though, I would have easily chosen the basket-bed: the materials covering the cushions that made up the cat-bed were of the finest materials, and when I gently bounced my fingers on them, the softness of it all made me wish that **_I_** had a bed that luxurious!

That first week passed quickly, and soon enough, the crew seemed to forget that there was a cat onboard, proving that if Ivory was out of sight, she was out of the crew's thoughts. However, after that time period ended, I had to find a way to display Ivory to the crew without the men trying to avoid me or her…or worse, tossing my poor kitten overboard! So I designed a sling from one of the numerous veils that Padma had given to me (the entire wardrobe that had been made for me in India now stored in a large trunk under my bed).

At first it was awkward, carrying Ivory around, her little green eyes darting back and forth across the deck, watching everyone and everything that was moving about. Since I usually wasn't allowed to do anything too physical beyond sewing or testing to see if the ropes were secure, it wasn't too difficult carrying my precious kitten around. When it was time for me to make the crew's meals, I kept Ivory on a small leash that was loosely secured to something large and heavy, just so I could keep her close, but still keep an eye on her. When everyone sat down to dinner, Ivory joined me, once more wrapped in a sling across my chest, me alternating between feeding myself and slipping bits of food to her, which she seemed to enjoy immensely.

Thankfully, the crew tolerated all of my efforts, soon becoming used to it. After two weeks of success, I discreetly set Ivory loose in a corner and let her roam around while I tended to a few chores. As I worked, I occasionally checked out of the corner of my eye to see how everyone was adjusting to Ivory being set free. Some men froze in their tracks, staring as she toddled about on her little white paws, sniffing coils of rope or standing on her hind legs just so she could look inside a nearby bucket. It was rather adorable to see her explore the ship, and, slowly, the crew calmed down enough to let her explore in peace, though they kept their eyes open so as not to step on her or her tail. Even Jack made sure to keep an eye out from the helm, directing men around to avoid having an injured kitten on deck.

However, the most difficult hurdle was Mr. Gibbs. Despite all my efforts to show Ivory to him, and despite the fact that the men had begun to tolerate her presence and explorations of the top deck, Gibbs simply couldn't stand being within two feet of her. In fact, the first mate did all that he could to avoid sharing any sort of space with her! Finally, after three weeks at sea, I merely gave up trying, letting the man have his opinion and letting things be. Yet, in the end, it wasn't anything **I** did that finally got Mr. Gibbs to take a liking to the Pearl's littlest crewmate.

Apparently, Ivory is very much a lover of people and affection; she sought it no matter where she was, and often cried out for it if she felt ignored. I was always her first choice, since I was her owner and kept her fed and clean, but if I were unavailable, she's scurry off to find anyone who was free to pet her. Most of the men liked her enough to give her an affectionate scratch on the head or to stroke a finger along her soft fur; even the ones who had previously thought themselves cat-haters had softened enough to tease her with bits of dangling rope or throwing balls of twine around for her to play with. The only man sticking to his dislike of her was Gibbs, and somehow, I was able to witness Ivory figure it out and win him over.

Now, during the day, Mr. Gibbs like to take a long nap on deck when it gets too warm to do chores, his typical nap lasting until night starts settling in and the air begins to cool enough to go back to work. Ivory managed to deduce this, and I watched as she found him at his most vulnerable: sitting up against the railing between two large barrels, his hat over his face to keep off the sun and wind, and his hands folded up and lying on his chest. At that time, I had just finished mending a hammock and was folding it up when I spotted my treasured kitten approaching the sleeping Mr. Gibbs.

She silently padded up to him on her little paws and stopped just at his feet, looking up at him while tilting her head to the side in curiosity. When she realized he was asleep, she very slowly edged closer, careful not to wake him as she climbed up his side and settled on his stomach, right next to where his hands were folded. Ivory then paused, green eyes checking to see if he had awoken, and seeing that he hadn't, she promptly curled up on his belly and half-closed her eyes in contentment. I merely stood there and enjoyed the sight of the first mate sleeping with a kitten on his stomach.

Needless to say, Gibbs got the surprise of his life when he woke up and found a perfectly happy feline blinking up at him. He had frozen stock-still, his eyes staring down at the cat in shock and horror…until Ivory let out a tiny 'mew' and began butting her head against his hand, begging to be petted. Sighing, Gibbs had given in and scratched her tiny ears with his forefinger, causing her to purr. From then on, Gibbs was a certified cat-lover, always letting Ivory sleep on his stomach whenever it suited them both.

With the entire crew content to let my cat roam the ship, I was finally able to relax…but only for a little while…

* * *

He didn't really know how it started, but somehow, the fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow was now feeling all…strange inside. Every time he saw Rose playing with that adorable, green-eyed ball of fur known as her cat, Jack got a funny urge to go down there and join her in cooing to it and tossing a ball of twine for the animal to play with. 

'_Gah, I'm going soft_!' Jack thought to himself in disgust as he steered towards the Caribbean. '_Even the whole damned crew is loosing their edge to a gorgeous young woman and her fluffy white cat_!'

He winced, thinking about what the other pirate ships would think about the crew of the Black Pearl becoming a home for former noblewomen and their cute pets. They would become a laughingstock, that's what, but then, who was going to find out? Besides, cats weren't so bad; they didn't drool all over the place like dogs did, nor did they jump around and try to drown you in the same drool that other people called 'affection.'

'_Not to mention that dogs don't use sandboxes_,' Jack thought in horror of what might have happened to his ship if Nidhi had given Rose a dog instead of a cat. '_I'll just sit back and be glad that it's a feline and can be trained **not** to make a mess anywhere but where it's trained to_!'

Once again he watched as a few men rolled a ball of twine between themselves, Ivory following the ball attentively with her eyes as it moved from one person to the next. To everyone's amusement, she let out a tiny snarl and pounced when it came close enough, landing on top of the fist-sized ball and attacking it with both teeth and claws. Rose's laughter rang out across the deck, mixing with the voices of others as they all cheered on the tiny warrior in her struggle. Finally, Rose stepped forward and dangled what looked to be a cat toy in front of the kitten's nose (which was actually a thin piece of green cord with a tiny gold tassel on the end of it).

Ivory quickly stopped attacking the ball of twine and followed the tassel attentively with her eyes, slowly moving to stand on her hind legs. Her front paws slowly began to move, then stopped as she waited for the tassel to come closer…closer…then struck out with a clawed foot, letting out a sharp 'meow' as she snagged the dangling toy. Rose quickly bent down and picked up the twine, handing it to Gibbs to stow away for another time while she scooped up the kitten and tucked it into her elbow.

"Alright, enough playtime for everyone," she said, loud enough for the whole crew to hear. The men groaned in disappointment. "It's time for her to keep me company while I make dinner. You can play with her tomorrow when she's fresh and full of energy."

The men all nodded before going back to doing their work in the approaching evening. Meanwhile, Jack chuckled to himself, happy that the crew now had a way to amuse themselves during their long trip back to the Caribbean. Usually at this point in the voyage, the men were bored out of their minds; with Rose and Ivory around to distract them, present and future trips might just pass quicker for them all.

'_I guess having a woman and a female cat aboard isn't so bad after all, huh, Gibbs_?' Jack silently thought to his first mate, who was presently coiling a length of rope.

As though he heard his captain's thought, Gibbs turned around, looked him in the eye, and shrugged helplessly.

* * *

I awoke one morning to find Ivory missing from my cabin. The door was slightly open, and I remembered that I had left it that way so that fresh air could get in when the nights were too hot. For a moment, I panicked; Ivory had never left me before, and all sort of terrible scenarios floated through my head. What if she slipped into the crew's quarters and got stepped on accidentally? What if she went up on deck and fell overboard? Could cats swim? 

Quickly jumping out of bed, I dressed and began to quietly explore the ship, though I avoided the men's bunking area; they tended to change clothes in there, and I didn't want to risk walking in at a bad time. I walked across the main deck and found nothing. Jack's door was closed, so Ivory had obviously not gone in there. A search of the lower decks yielded nothing, and finally, the last place I looked was the galley. The door was slightly open, and when I poked my head in, I heard the snarl of my kitten right before the angry squeak of a rat!

I wasted no time in running in there, only to be stopped by the sight of Ivory leaping into the air and landing on top of the largest rodent I had ever seen! The fight was so unfair that, thinking that she was going to get hurt (or worse, killed), I stepped forward, ready to rescue my poor kitten when a rough hand on my shoulder prevented me from moving.

"Leave her be, luv," Jack's voice whispered into my ear as he came up behind me, an arm now wrapped around my waist to keep me from slipping away. "This is her fight, and she's got to learn from it if she's going to survive on the Pearl, savvy?"

A whimper escaped my lips as I watched Ivory dig her claws into the rat's back, her sharp, tiny teeth and fangs reveals as she gave a cry and dug them into her enemy's neck. The rat gave a shrill squeak of surprise before going limp, Ivory not letting go until she was sure the horrid creature was dead. For a moment, neither Jack nor I moved; everything was quiet until Ivory removed herself from her dead opponent and began cleaning her claws of blood. Jack released my arm so that I could go and check my kitten.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, though he sounded sure that she was.

I pulled Ivory's paws from her mouth and began examining her for any wounds. The only blood I could see was the rat's, and there were no marks of any kind on her, so I quickly judged her to be fine. Cooing praise to her as I carried her to a basin to wash her up, I felt Jack come up beside me, his hands joining mine in an attempt to clean Ivory. Surprisingly, Ivory allowed us to wash her in soapy water with no complaint, even letting us rub her with a towel so that she dried out faster.

"I just think she likes getting rubbed," Jack said when I voice this aloud to him. "Cats usually don't like water, but Ivory seems to love getting dried because she likes being petted." He frowned for a moment. "She seemed to like getting up into my bedsheets, too."

I looked at him as I dried the last of her fur. "What do you mean?"

"The little bugger slipped into my cabin somehow and snuggled up right against my face," he huffed as Ivory rubbed her head against his ringed fingers. "I think I may have left the door open on accident, and she got in. I was bringing her back to you when she spotted a rat and jumped out of my arms to go after it." He shrugged. "You know what happened next."

Sighing, I set Ivory down on the floor so she could go investigate her kill. To both my and Jack's surprise, she went over to the dead rodent, picked it up in her mouth, and dragged it over to us, effectively dropping it at our feet! Ivory then proceeded to sit on her hind legs and look at us for approval at what she had done.

Both Jack and I exchanged glances before bending over to coo praises to her, scratching her head and under her chin to show her our thanks. Once we were sure she was satisfied with the attention, I swiftly picked her up in my arms and began heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute, luv," Jack said, coming up behind me. "What about that dead rat in there?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of dealing with it," I said, keeping my voice light and slightly teasing. "After all, my cat was the one who did all the work. Not to mention that you're Captain Jack Sparrow; getting rid of a dead rat should be easy for you."

* * *

'_Cheeky lass_,' Jack thought with a chuckle as Rose walked away. Suddenly, his amusement vanished as he turned his attention back towards the galley. '_Hmm...I think I'll have Gibbs deal with it_.' 

With that, the fearless Captain headed down to the crew's quarters to fetch his first mate.

* * *

AN: Lots of feline-bonding-with-humans in this chapter! 


	14. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Caution: There is violence in this chapter! Not a lot of it, but someone does get shot in this chapter…I just hope that people aren't mad at me when it happens. I promise that this is a happy-ending story, and I hope that you enjoy it and will review, no matter what your opinions are of this chapter. Thanks!

**Chapter 14: Expect the Unexpected:**

Flicking my eyes open and looking around the space of my cabin, I noticed the empty spot where my darling kitten should be…._should_ be?

"Oh, no, not again!" I groaned, hiding my face in my pillow. "Jack's going to kill me…"

Struggling out of my tangled bedsheets, I checked to see if the door was closed. It wasn't, so I carefully nudged it shut so that I could change out of the loose nightgown Padma had given me and into a white shirt, red vest, brown pants, and black boots, all of which were also gifts from my dear friend. Honestly, the woman supplied me with enough clothes to last three months!

Once I was dressed, I poked my head out of my door, glancing around to see if anyone else was awake. Not a sound from above, which meant that it was still early and that the crew was still asleep in their quarters. I sighed, wishing I could do the same, but I was the one assigned to make breakfast every morning. Before I did that, though, I had to go find my dangerously curious kitty…and I had the feeling as to where she had gotten to while I wasn't looking.

My booted feet made a soft clunking sound as I went up the steps and onto the main deck, my eyes searching it in case Ivory was wondering around. I spotted Mr. Cotton and Dusty up at the helm, so I cheerfully made my way up there, hoping that they had seen something. Even though Dusty is a bird and Ivory's a cat, the two get along fairly well, keeping a respectful distance from one another whenever possible. I felt that this was primarily due to the fact that Dusty had nearly bitten off Ivory's tail, right after Ivory tried to playfully capture _Dusty's_ tail in the form of a game. From then on, the two respected one another and kept their distance, which Mr. Cotton and I helped with.

The mute man nodded a greeting to me, giving me one of his friendly smiles as I approached. "Hello, Mr. Cotton!" I greeted him, beaming at him. "I don't suppose you've seen my troublesome little kitten around this morning, have you?"

"Awk, wind in the sails!" squawked Dusty. "A pirate's life for me!"

I groaned. "Thanks," I said, my shoulders slumping. "I just hope that Jack's not going to take my head off again over this."

Mr. Cotton merely let out a snort of laughter before waving me away. I nodded my thanks to him and headed down towards Jack's cabin. The door was slightly open, like it always was whenever Ivory went missing from my room; she always managed to know if Jack's door was open, and if it wasn't, she usually returned to my cabin to sleep. However, it Jack's door wasn't fully closed…

I took a deep breath and knocked, loudly. A grunt and a curse met my ears, and I couldn't hold back a small giggle at the image of what might be going on in there. I heard Ivory 'meow' from inside as Jack began to move around, rum bottles and other odd things rolling along the floorboards as he tried to compose himself enough to greet me. Finally, after a few minutes, a rather flustered Jack Sparrow stood before me, his lips turned pulled into a grumpy frown as he held my sleepy kitten in his arms.

"Luv, how many times have I told you to keep a closer eye on this feline of yours?" he huffed, kohl-lined eyes narrowing at me as he thrust Ivory into my arms.

My lips tilted into an apologetic smile as I shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you know that I can't put a leash on her. Remember what happened last time?"

We'd been at sea for over two months, but Ivory had taken to sleeping in Jack's cabin for about a month now. When she had first started doing this, it had been an annoyance for Jack, as he hated waking up and having a cat lying beside draped over his head or legs. He'd put up with it for a week, thinking that Ivory would eventually stop and leave him be. When that didn't happen, Jack had very politely asked me to put a leash on her at night, just so I could keep my door open to let night air flow into my room without Ivory escaping. I had reluctantly agreed, and soon wished that I hadn't; that first night, my poor kitten began yowling her little lungs out, begging to be freed and waking the entire ship. When she didn't quiet down, the whole crew threatened to do something drastic if it didn't stop. Needless to say, we never tried _that_ trick again, and merely let Ivory have her way.

Jack had the decency to wince. "Aye, that I do," he said, rubbing his ears at the memory. "Still, over a month of this nonsense is beginning to drive me mad! And there's cat fur on my pillows!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack. I've tried to train it out of her, but she just won't do what I say!" A small amused smile began to form on my face.

"And just what is so funny, Miss Rose?" Jack retorted, though he looked genuinely curious.

"Oh, I was just thinking that Ivory does this because she likes you," I said innocently as I scratched under Ivory's chin, causing her to purr. "You know, she doesn't ever go into the crew's quarters, though she does like taking naps on Gibbs whenever he falls asleep on deck." I risked a look up through my lashes, only to see Jack's chest puff out in pride.

"That just shows how good her taste in men is, luv," he said, his infamous smirk now on his face as he leaned his left arm against the doorframe. "And do you like me, too?"

'_Uh, oh_,' I thought, trying to hide my blush. I needed to think of a good response, fast. Preferably one that wasn't flirtatious and would cause Jack's ego to swell up even more than it already was!

"Of course I do," I replied, still not looking him directly in the eye or face. "After all, I wouldn't sail with someone I didn't like and respect!"

Jack nodded. "Absolutely," he said, reaching out and draping an arm around my neck before escorting me away from his cabin.

The two of us headed towards the ladder that led down below to the lower decks. I knew that he wanted me in the galley to begin breakfast (I could hear his stomach rumbling from beside me), but I didn't understand why he was escorting me there. He could have easily gone back to his cabin for another hour's worth of sleep and left the cooking to me.

"Jack, you can go back to bed, if you like," I said, smiling up at him as we reached the galley's door. "I'll fix breakfast then come clean up any shed fur that Ivory left behind in your cabin."

Jack shook his head. "I was only joking about that, luv," he said, smiling. "Well, actually, there really is fur on my pillowcases, but it's nothing I can't clean for myself." He gently patted my shoulder, where his arm was still draped. "And if I fall asleep now, there's no way I'll be up in time to enjoy one of your fresh breakfasts!" He turned and glared towards the crew's quarters. "Especially not when _those_ dogs eat everything in sight before I can get to it!"

I laughed as Ivory 'mewed' to be let down, struggling against my hold. I gently set her down and she immediately went to work hunting for any mice or rats that might be hiding. She was an amazingly good hunter, despite being so young and small. I heard the men swearing that the rats on the ship were bigger than her, but she never let that stop her. Over the past month or so, Ivory managed one catch a day, slowly eliminating the rodent population onboard the ship. Presently, the crew was extremely happy that the ropes, canvases, food, and clothing weren't getting holes and things chewed into them.

Jack gave my shoulder one last squeeze before heading out. "See you soon, luv."

I shook my head as I watched him leave. '_Well, he certainly was in a good mood_!' I thought as I placed a large pan on the stove. '_I wonder what brought that on_…'

* * *

Rubbing his hands together, Jack eagerly whipped out his compass and walked towards the helm. Breakfast had just finished, and he had not only managed to get a spot next to Rose, but he also was able to get a decent portion of food before the crew devoured it all! 

'_A good day indeed_,' he thought with a smile as he steered the ship towards his target. '_A good night's sleep, a lovely lady to greet me in the morning, and a good breakfast while seated beside said lady. It certainly doesn't get much better than that_.'

Normally, Jack counted each day as a blessing, but since Ivory started sleeping in his cabin, each morning just became something he was unusually eager for…primarily because it involved the kitten's mistress to come up and see him. Seeing Rose's shy smile in the morning made all of that damned cat fur worth putting up with; it also made the grueling task of cleaning his pillowcases a perfectly good price to pay for such a pretty sight in the morning.

'_Especially this morning_,' Jack thought happily. '_It's time to do some looting_!'

Just as he thought that, a spot began to appear on the horizon, steadily growing bigger as the Black Pearl approached it. Jack couldn't hold back a broad grin at the sight.

* * *

"All hands on deck!" I heard Jack roar from the helm. "Prepare for battle!" 

I couldn't hold back a gasp as I raced out of my cabin, where I had been combing Ivory's fur. I climbed up the steps and onto the top deck, glancing at the sea. There was the small speck of a ship on the horizon, steadily growing larger as we headed towards it. Air caught in my throat as I stopped breathing.

Battle? We were going into battle? Oh, God, I wasn't ready to fight! I have no experience in fighting and looting other ships! What if something happened, or what if something went wrong? My breathing began to be labored as I kept staring out to sea and the men began rushing about, carrying out orders that Jack was shouting from the helm.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. '_Jack and Gibbs have faith in you_,' I reminded myself. '_You can do this. After all of those training sessions with the two best fighters on the Pearl, you should be able to hold your own against Navy soldiers, other pirates, or merchants defending their cargo. Just do whatever you can to survive today and keep it close for next time_.'

Another deep breath rushed into my lungs as turned and headed back into my quarters to fetch my weaponry. My sword was on my left hip, my pistol on my right, and an extremely sharp knife was hidden underneath my pistol, out of sight of any attackers. Into my boots I tucked one knife into each one, just in case. To keep my vision clear, I tied my hair back with a bandana Padma had included in my new wardrobe, the material so new that it was stiff and easier to keep on top my head.

"Well, here we go," I said, glancing down at the little kitten that was currently sitting on my bed.

Ivory meowed at me, and it was then that I realized that she wasn't as small as she was before. She had grown to at least twice her previous size, and her coat was sleek and beautifully shiny. My beloved pet was very much a living jewel, with her emerald eyes and silver fur, the black spots on her coat much like pieces of black onyx. I smiled as I reached down and scratched her head, causing her to purr.

"I'm sorry, lovely, but I'm going to have to lock you in here during the fighting," I cooed to her. "I promise to bring you back something good, maybe a collar or a tasty treat for dinner, savvy?"

Ivory merely purred her contentment as I leaned down and kissed her head before heading out, shutting the door behind me as I made my way up to the top deck.

* * *

"You alright?" asked a voice from beside me as its owner joined me at the starboard railing. 

I turned my head to face a concerned Mr. Gibbs. "Just nervous," I softly replied, hoping that the rest of the crew wouldn't hear. "I was lucky we'd had no real battles since I joined, but now…now I actually have to try and survive this."

"Aye, that's true," he said, clamping a gentle hand onto my shoulder. "Just try and keep your mind focused on surviving, nothing more. You can think about your share of the loot afterwards, understand?"

I nodded my head and put a hand on my cutlass as our target loomed closer. "Well…here goes nothing," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Don't you worry, lass," Gibbs said, smiling down at me. "I'll try and keep an eye on ye, as well the rest of the crew."

For some reason, that made me feel better, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Thank you, Gibbs. That means a lot to me."

He merely patted my shoulder again as the Pearl approached what appeared to be a merchant vessel.

* * *

A roaring '**_boom_**' filled the air as the Pearl opened fire on the other ship, appropriately named_ Silken Treasure_. I could smell burning gunpowder mix with the salty air, and a knot formed in my stomach; the battle had begun. 

I nervously chewed on my lower lip as we pulled along the port side of our target, which was now incapacitated due to the numerous holes in its hull. The crew of the _Treasure_ was scurrying about like mad, trying to save the ship and prevent any more holes from being blown in it. As we halted beside it, I noticed a white flag being pulled up, the men of the ship slowing to a still as they watched us approach.

My head turned towards Jack, who was looking remarkably smug. I shook my head in disbelief at Jack's easy acceptance of the surrender of the opposite crew. Gibbs, who had joined our captain at the helm when the first shot had been fired, stepped down and approached me, the two of us once more standing on the starboard side of the Pearl. He stopped at my side and leaned over just the slightest bit, as though he wished to subtly speak with me.

"No worries, lass," he whispered, his lips barely moving. "Jack's no fool; he knows that there's the chance that the other ship's captain is playing with us by raising the white flag, and he won't fall for it." Gibbs glanced at the floor, where the cannons were currently being positioned. "We're fully prepared to open fire and sink her, being that she's just barely half the size of the Pearl."

"Size isn't everything," I muttered, glaring between the _Treasure_ and Jack, who was now making his way down to the deck of the Pearl. "I just hope that he knows what he's doing!"

"Well, he's got to, being as he's a damn fine captain and pirate," muttered Gibbs, who watched Jack sashay over to face the other ship.

"Surrender all of your goods!" Jack demanded. "Do as we say, and we won't open fire!"

From the deck of the _Treasure_ emerged a tall man in fine clothing, the air about him speaking of his authority as the ship's captain. Even from the distance that separated the two crews and captains, I could see that he was a firm, emotionless man, a far cry from the pirate who had his ship at his mercy.

"If you were to open fire, you would get nothing," the other captain called back, his voice arrogant and confident.

"Too true," Jack replied with a broad grin. "But then, you and your men would have to evacuate and we would be free to salvage what we could and gain quite a bit more than you would." He opened his arms. "And I doubt that there's a spit of land anywhere close by…rowing around in circles in the Caribbean doesn't sound like much fun, mate."

I could see the other man tense, and could swear that he was sneering at us. "Then I suppose we have no choice." He turned around and nodded to someone on the deck of his ship.

Meanwhile, my eyes had been darting around the _Treasure's_ deck, my instincts telling me that something was amiss. The captain had given up far too quickly for a man of his confidence and bearing, so why had he so easily given us his ship and cargo? From my days of meeting my father's fellow merchants, I knew that most of them hired hardened men who would do their damned best to deliver the goods to where they were being sent; it did them no good to send a weak-willed man who would surrender at the first sign of danger! I had to do something.

Trying to move closer to Jack without attracting attention, I managed to slide my way over to him by walking behind the much taller men currently lined up at the starboard railing. There was a gap between the last crewman and Jack, so I slid into place there, my eyes still focused on the other ship. I carefully nudged my elbow into Jack's side to get his attention.

"Jack, this is too easy," I whispered, turning my head slightly so that my voice would reach his ears. He glanced at me, silently asking me to explain. "I know merchant captains and how they act, and this one has given up far too quickly."

From beside me, I could hear Jack chuckle. "Maybe it's the fact that we've got twice the size and firepower than they do that has made them surrender?"

Before I could reply, I spotted something move on the _Treasure_'s deck, just out of the corner of my right eye. I turned my head slightly to see it better. There, near the helm of the ship, in the corner where the steps lead down to the deck, stood a man…with a rifle in his hands!

'_Oh, God_,' I thought, so shocked that felt my body freeze. '_He's going to shoot…but **who** is he going to shoot_?'

I looked around, trying to think things through logically while doing so in a hurry. The rifle was pointed in my direction, but for some reason, he didn't seem interested in shooting at me. That left only two targets: the man to my left, and to my right…Jack! He was going to kill the main figure of the Pearl!

Not stopping to think, I moved quickly.

* * *

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Jack. One instant he's victorious in achieving his goal, his target, ripe for looting, had surrendered, and Rose was standing beside him, looking wonderful in her fighting gear. The next thing he knew, Rose was giving him a warning, and just after that, a shot rang out across the water. 

He blinked for just an instant, and when his eyes opened, Rose was shoving him aside, her body taking up the space where his had once been. Recovering his footing, Jack whirled around, not fully comprehending the sight of blood droplets both hovering in the air and moving to land on the Pearl's dark wooden deck. Speechless, Jack watched as time resumed and Rose landed hard on the floor, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head, unconscious, a bullet wound in her shoulder spurting blood.

Jack's vision took a red tinge as he fully absorbed the situation. He slowly turned his head to glare at the ship he had planned to loot and decided to do something else with it entirely.

"Open fire! Full cannons!" he roared, glaring at the enemy.

Thankfully, the men didn't question him, but merely followed his orders. Those that were on the top deck with the few cannons placed there howled their anger, screaming war cries of vengeance as they unleashed hell on those that had tried to kill their captain and had instead hurt their female crewmember.

"Gibbs, take charge," Jack yelled to his first mate. "I want that ship at the bottom of the sea!"

"Aye, sir!" said Gibbs, his voice as full of rage as the rest of the crew's.

Gritting his teeth, Jack bent over and swept Rose into his arms, hurriedly carrying her to the safety of his cabin so he could help her.

* * *

Within moments, the _Silken Treasure_ was sunk, and what remained of its crew was left floating in the ocean as punishment for what they had done. The crew of the Black Pearl had little mercy for them, even when the captain had begged them to at least tow them to land. Given that it was said-captain's fault that Rose lay fighting for her life in Captain Sparrow's cabin, they ignored him. Instead, the Pearl sailed into the sunset, its crew hoping for Rose to recover.

* * *

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't hate me! I swear things will get better, I promise! Review!


	15. Tending a Wilting Flower

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Since no one likes my new Phantom story, this is (temporarily) my main focus from now on. And yes, Rose has been shot, but I'm going to make this as non-gross as possible, so there will be no detailed CSI/ER-type stuff (a.k.a.: actually removing bullets from people). On the bright side, Rose gets to be looked after by Jack! Enjoy the chapter, and please _review_! Thanks!

**Chapter 15: Tending a Wilting Flower:**

Jack nearly panicked at the sight of so much blood being lost from Rose's unconscious form. True, she felt no pain, and was therefore not aware of the situation, but still…

'_Do something_!' cried a voice in the back of his head.

He looked down and realized that he was merely standing next to his bed, Rose still suspended above it by him holding her in his arms. Shaking himself out of his daze, Jack set her ever-so-gently down on the bed, careful not to jar her wound and irritate it in any way. Once she was safely down on the bed, he made quick work of pulling her shirt away from her body, paying special attention to removing the cloth around the wound.

'_Careful, mate_,' Jack thought to himself, his fingers slowly and carefully prying the bloody cloth away from the bullet wound. '_Don't hurt her_.'

That thought caused him to wince. He couldn't bear the thought of harming Rose, and the idea of possibly doing so made his heart suddenly feel as heavy as lead. However, now was not the time to get all sentimental; Rose needed medical attention, and Jack, as the ship's closest thing to a doctor, would have to be the one to give it to her. He would have to put his feelings aside (for now, at least) and get to work.

Inch by slow, agonizing inch, Jack managed to remove the outer shirt Rose had been wearing, though he'd had to cut around the material that framed the injury so as not to accidentally aggravate the damaged flesh. Once the majority of the shirt was gone, Jack let his fingers carefully pull the white cotton away, fiber by fiber, thread by loose thread. It took time, but it was worth it, as the shirt finally came away completely. Jack felt a small tug of disappointment in seeing that Rose wore a black sleeveless undershirt to cover her chest, since water mixed with a white shirt tended to show things women usually wanted to keep hidden. However, he put that thought aside so that he could judge how bad the wound itself was. What he saw made him wince.

"Oh, not good," he whispered aloud, staring down at the prone form of his female crewmate.

The hole in her shoulder was the exact size of the bullet, and would be difficult to remove, as it had gone fairly deep. Another wince flashed across his face as he went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of rum and a wad of bandages. Pulling the cork out of the bottle, Jack poured a liberal amount onto a bit of bandage and began to sterilize the wound, thankful that Rose was still unconscious and was unable to feel the sting. Once that was done, he folded a large, thick square of material and placed it on the wound to stop the bleeding, securing it in place with a long strip.

However, Jack knew that what he had done was only temporary and would have to be removed soon. The bullet must be taken out and the wound fully cleaned with rum and warm, clean water that had been boiled. After that, more bandages would have to be set into place, once again to stop the bleeding that would occur after the damned bullet was safely out of the way. What really got to him was that he would need help with this, and one or two extra sets of eyes and hands would be ideal.

Sighing, Jack went to the door of his cabin and paused. Would any member of the crew agree to help him with this situation? The men all had a deep respect and fondness for Rose, and even though there was a cloth barrier between their eyes and her "hidden assets," some (if not all) of the crew might not wish to do anything that would later embarrass her. Bracing himself for the possibility of working alone on this one, Jack opened the cabin door.

* * *

Once their target was sunk to the bottom of the sea and they were well-away from the wreckage, the crew of the Black Pearl gathered around the doorway to the Captain's cabin. It had been a little while since they had seen their angry (and, evidently, worried) captain carry Rose inside, and many of them were currently doing their best to pray to a higher power that she lived through her injuries. 

"It's not right," muttered Gibbs, his hands fiddling with his alcohol flask. "Poor girl doesn't stand a chance against a bullet!"

"She saved the Captain's life," Barton muttered, his fingers combing through his red hair before looking around for something to do. "You've got to give the little thing credit in bravery and stupidity."

From beside him, Mr. Cotton looked a bit beside himself as he looked up several inches at Barton's face. The tall redhead looked right back at him, and the two men exchanged worried glances as Cotton's parrot bobbed its head up and down, though it kept quiet. Before anyone could say another word, the door to the main cabin slowly opened, and their captain stepped out, a tense and worried expression on his face.

"How's the lass, Cap'n?" asked Gibbs, taking a mouthful from his flask afterwards.

Jack took a deep breath. "She's still alive and breathing," he said, thumbs tucking into the edge of the red-and-white striped sash around his waist. "I've managed to stop the bleeding after cleaning the area around the wound." He smiled a little at the sighs of relief from the men, but the smile would not last long, nor would their relief.

"_However_…"

The men all stopped breathing at once, waiting for the axe to drop.

"However," Jack said, glancing around the deck at all of his men. "I need help with removing the bullet, as well as any bits of cloth that might have been forced in with it. One or two men will have to help hold her down while I take out the bullet, and another will have to stand by and pass me whatever tools I ask for while doing this."

"I'm hoping that the lass will be…_decent_…during all this?" Gibbs said, looking both worried and protective of Rose's virtue.

"Aye, she's got some clothing that'll remain on while I work on her," Jack answered, giving the men a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if she weren't covered up."

Some of the men sighed in relief, though some looked a bit skeptical about the whole thing. A few men exchanged whispers while others merely looked uncomfortable. Rose was either a close friend or a sister to most of the crew, and the thought of seeing her lying on a bed 'indecently' likely caused most of the crew to decide _not_ to go in there and help.

"I'll help, Cap'n," Gibbs said, stepping forward to stand by his captain's side. Turning around to face the other men, he glared at them. "For those of you who won't come in, you can help us by boiling some water to use in cleaning the instruments and the wound!" A few men ran off to do just that.

"I'll help," Barton said as he came up to stand before Jack. "I'll help hold her down so that you won't make any mistakes while helping her."

Cotton stepped forwards, too, his parrot flapping its wings impatiently. "Grub!" it squawked, bobbing its head. "Grub!"

"Aye, good idea, Mr. Cotton," Jack declared smiling. "Fix up a good and filling meal for the poor lass. She'll need all the strength she can get!"

Mr. Cotton nodded before heading down to the galley. Jack then turned his attention back to the men that hadn't yet found anything to do.

"The rest of you make for the nearest safe place for scallywags like us!" he ordered, frowning. "We need to get her someplace quiet to recover and to get more supplies!"

"Aye, sir!" cried the men as they set to work.

Tony, the half-African man, walked up to the helm and charted a course as Jack led his two volunteers into the cabin.

* * *

After the door was closed behind him, Jack rubbed his hands together, bracing himself for the amount of damage and pain he would have to put Rose through in order to save her life. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face his two crewmen. 

"Bart, I need you to get ready and hold her down while I get the bullet out," Jack said in his best 'captain' voice. "Gibbs will be ready to obtain the bullet after I get it out of her, and will also be handing me the tools I'll need to do this right, savvy?"

Both men nodded as they watched their captain pull off his shirt so as not to soil it, tossing the garment aside so that it landed on the floor. Next, Jack rubbed his hands and arms with rum to clean them, letting the excess alcohol air-dry or drip onto the floor instead of the risk of getting them dirty again while drying them on a rag. After he felt sure of being clean enough, he ordered Gibbs to clean up, too, though only to roll his sleeves up to the shoulders before dowsing his arms with rum. Barton merely had to hold Rose down, so he only washed his hands and wrists.

A knock on the door sounded before Cotton came in with a pot of steaming water, Marty the Midget coming up beside him with a silver tray. On top of the tray was an exceptionally sharp knife, a pair of large tweezers, needle and thread, and a small bottle of pure alcohol, in case they needed to truly put her into sleep, amongst other things. Jack took a deep breath.

"Cotton, go fix something for the rest of us to have after this is over. Marty, are those tools cleaned completely? We don't want our flower here to get sick from infection," Jack said, looking at them. Cotton nodded before leaving, but Marty stayed behind to speak with Jack.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't want to risk handling them," he said. "Shall I pour the alcohol into a bowl and soak the instruments in it?"

"Aye, good thinking," Jack complimented him as he quickly looked over at Rose. "However, leave them in there for Gibbs to pick out and hand to me, since he's already cleaned up."

Marty nodded before doing as he was told. Soon, all of the instruments were soaking (even the needle and thread), and the Midget left the cabin, a very concerned look on his face.

"Alright," Jack said, taking a deep breath. "Time to get started."

* * *

An hour later, Jack managed to relax his hands as he placed the bullet into the tin tray that Gibbs was holding. He'd been successful in finding and removing the little bugger, as well as the few strands of cotton from Rose's shirt that had gone in with it. Thankfully, the bullet had missed anything vital, and he had been sure not to knick anything that might cause more harm than good. After once again pouring alcohol into it to be sure that no infection showed up, Jack had sewn the wound shut, applying another light coat of alcohol over the skin to keep it clean. 

'_Now the easy part is over_…' Jack thought as he took a deep breath, cleaning his hands in the bucket holding the warm water. He felt much better now that Rose's blood was literally off his hands…

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Barton packed up the bucket of water, also gathering the tools to take to the galley to be cleaned. Once they were gone, Jack picked up his dirty shirt and tossed it into a basket in the far corner of his cabin, where it would stay until they found a town with a washerwoman who would be able to take care of it. A trip to a trunk at the foot of his bed allowed him to change into a clean shirt, which he quickly pulled on in the oncoming darkness of night.

'_Better make sure she's warm enough tonight_,' he thought, digging back into his clothing chest.

After a few moments, Jack found several blue blankets of the softest wool, things he hadn't thought about in quite some time. He had obtained them in a profitable game of cards one night, and they were worth quite a pretty penny; the King of England would pay a lot to have this sort of thing on his bed, and all Jack had done with his was stuff it into a chest!

'_Well, it'll see some good use tonight_…_and for quite a few nights afterwards, until Rose gets better_.'

Shaking out the sheets, Jack walked over to Rose, who was still blissfully asleep. She'd woken up just after he had found the bullet inside her shoulder, and Jack had had to order Barton to force-feed her a few gulps of the pure alcohol to put her under. It had worked, and he had been able to get the metal fragment out with little trouble from her after that.

After he had gently wrapped the blankets around Rose's still form, Jack allowed himself to pull a chair up beside the bed and collapse into it, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his fingers. He had done his best, and now he would have to wait until morning to see how she did. Not bothering to hold back a yawn, Jack let his eyes drift closed in an attempt to rest while he could.

* * *

The stillness of the night felt wrong, which was what woke him up. Jolting awake and alert in his chair, Jack looked towards the bed, his heart stopping when he saw that Rose's chest wasn't moving up and down as it should be…. 

'_She's not breathing_!' was his first panicked thought.

However, a second later, it moved, slowly, upwards. Rose was breathing, but slowly…so slowly…too slowly…

"Bloody hell," Jack muttered, falling backwards into the chair. "I'm not falling asleep on you again…not unless someone relieves me on keeping watch on you."

He was sure there were going to be a good number of men who would be willing to do it, but knew that there were only a handful that he could trust to do it right, and do it decently. A woman lying wounded and unconscious on a bed was an open invitation, and the Black Pearl was a ship full of pirates, after all. As much as he felt that his crew was loyal, Jack knew that, when a woman was concerned, loyalty and reason could only go so far.

'_Gibbs I'd trust with my life_,' he thought, making a mental list in his head. '_Barton likes her as a sister, and didn't look at any of her 'assets' while he was that close to her, so I'll trust him in watching over her. Cotton and his damned bird would be a good one, too, since that parrot can shriek bloody murder if something's wrong_.' Well, he had his list…now all he had to do was make it happen.

Settling back into his seat to keep watch, Jack smiled at the sight of his Lovely Flower lying there in the pale moonlight.

* * *

As the crew of the Pearl soon discovered, keeping watch over an unconscious form could be a very dull job. True, it was a bit better than hauling ropes back and forth or doing mending on the sails, but it was unbelievably boring when all a man has to do is watch someone sleep all day! 

"Cap'n, the lass has been out for two days," Gibbs said, coming up to the helm so that Jack could take his turn watching her.

"Aye, that means that she's healing, Gibbs," Jack informed him, rolling his eyes.

Gibbs, as well as Marty and Cotton, had all been worried that Rose hadn't woken up yet, and Barton had been bringing his concerns (and everyone else's) to Jack after his shifts had ended. Every time someone voiced their worries, Jack had done his best to assure them that Rose needed the rest, that her body had to heal and wake itself up before she could fully become conscious. Evidently, they still didn't believe him. Shaking his head, Jack approached his cabin door, pausing before opening it; he didn't want to make any noise that could prematurely wake Rose from her rest.

As he prepared to enter, Jack felt something rub against his ankles. Glancing down, he spotted Ivory, her green eyes peering up at him as she opened her mouth in a soft 'mew.' A sudden idea hit him, and without hesitation, Jack scooped up the cat and carried her inside, softly closing the door behind him. Once they were in the room, he silently approached the bed and set the feline next to her mistress. Instantly, Ivory settled down next to Rose's right arm, her body curling up as she began to purr.

"I hope you'll do her some good," Jack whispered to the cat, who focused her half-open green eyes on him. "You'll need to protect her by keeping the rats away; you know how they can sniff out blood and everything, in case it's possibly something for them to nibble on." He shuddered at the thought of a rat poking around the precious woman lying before him.

Ivory gave him a sleepy blink before closing her eyes, though she didn't put her head down. Satisfied that Rose was in excellent company, Jack picked up a book and settled into his chair for his watch.

* * *

AN: Aw, Jack's showing that he cares! Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I couldn't fit some things into here, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Review! 


	16. A Pirate Caregiver

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Wow, over 200 reviews? You guys and gals totally rock my world! Wave to the nice people, Jack. (a bound and gagged Jack hops around) Uh, never mind. (shoves Jack back into his space under the bed so the Disney lawyers don't find him). Anyway, Jack the nursemaid…doesn't that sound like fun? I know I'd like Jack to take care of _me_ when I'm sick or hurt! Enjoy the chapter and please review to let me know how I'm doing with everything. Thanks!

**Chapter 16: A Pirate Caregiver:**

From his position at the helm, Mr. Gibbs did his best not to let out a stream of curses. Jack had ordered him to find a safe place to hide out for a while, namely so that Rose could have peace and quiet so that she could recover faster. He knew that most of the crew wanted a real doctor to look at the poor woman, but they couldn't risk being recognized as pirates.

'_After all, how many common or noble women walk into a doctor's office with a gunshot wound_?' he thought, shaking his head.

In fact, they _would_ have to dress Rose up in a gown as either a commoner or noble woman, if they were to take her to a doctor in a town. If they carried her into the physician's house dressed in breeches, they would easily be found out as pirates and hanged. No, it was much better for them if they just found a quiet cove to hide out until Rose was back on her feet.

'_And who knows when that would be_?' Gibbs thought to himself with a sigh. '_The poor lass probably didn't know what hit her_!'

Gibbs couldn't help but wince at the memory of Rose getting flung back by the impacted of the bullet hitting her shoulder. The sight of the blood spurting out in countless droplets and hitting the black wood of the deck still gave him terrifying dreams at night. It was heartbreaking for him, since he thought of the lass as something like a niece or daughter, and now she lay near death's door.

'_But if there's anyone who can get her away from Davy Jones' Locker, it's Jack_.'

Gibbs smiled. Indeed, if there was anyone who knew of a way to cheat death, it would be Captain Jack Sparrow!

* * *

Four days into Rose's healing, and they had finally come upon a safe place to hide out. Jack couldn't hold back a yawn as he felt the motion of the ship change, going from a rigorous swaying movement to a gentle glide as they left the rough waters of the sea for the calmer ones of a bay or cove. 

'_I'll feel better knowing that we aren't going to come across any unwanted encounters with the Royal Navy, other pirates, or aggressive merchants who have a vendetta against pirates_!' Jack thought as he stretched his limbs.

He let out a contented sigh as his muscles relaxed and settled into a more comfortable position. Even though he wouldn't tell the crew, Jack was beginning to worry a little bit about Rose not waking up. True, she did have to heal from the wound, but if she didn't wake up soon, it would be considered a bad sign. Given the choice between forcing her awake and letting her do so under her own power, it was better that Rose wake up on her own; if he forced her body to do something it wasn't prepared for, the consequences could be fatal for her.

Sighing, Jack let his eyes rest on Rose's still form, her body wrapped in blankets to keep her warm and her blood flowing. Ivory lay in her traditional spot at Rose's right elbow, her head resting on top of her paws as she slept. Most of the time, the feline lay curled up on the bed, her eyes half-closed and her ears perked up in case a rodent of some sort tried to approach the bed; so far, she had gotten two or three of the little buggers before they could try anything harmful to Rose. Since Rose wasn't there to be proud of her, Jack was happy to do so in her place.

'_Not to mention that I've had to feed the little thing_,' Jack thought with a smile.

To keep himself busy while keeping an eye on Rose, he had taken to caring for the cat as well, leaving out food and water for Ivory to help herself to. He'd even given her baths after she'd made her kills, though he left the dead carcasses for the crewmen to dispose of. Best of all was, by taking care of Ivory, Jack was taking care of Rose indirectly as well as directly. It made him feel content, knowing that he was watching over her in more ways than one.

'_Especially since she saved my life_,' he thought with a wince.

If there was one thing that Jack Sparrow couldn't stand, it was the fact that he owed this woman his life. Life debts were just something no pirate was comfortable with. Being shot was something that Jack could easily deal with, as it had already happened twice before and he had come out relatively alright; he had the two scars on his chest to prove it, too. Taking a third bullet wasn't something he'd have minded, and it made him feel terrible that Rose was currently (and would later be) in a great deal of pain.

The thought of Rose's lovely face filled with torment and suffering tore through Jack's chest. If she were awake right now, he would gladly throw himself down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. She had been right about that merchant ship and its captain, and he hadn't listened to her. His arrogance had gotten her hurt, and now he had at least two things he owed her: his life, and a very big apology.

'_The apology will definitely have to be more than just a few words asking for forgiveness_,' Jack decided. '_It would have to be something in the form of whatever the lass desires, preferably during the next time we end up in a town and need to restock on food or supplies._' Jack winced. '_A really **big** something, like jewelry or a few expensive things to decorate her cabin with….'_

At that moment, a soft '_meow_' came from the bed, startling Jack out of his thoughts and causing him to chuckle.

"Awake, are you, my little lady?" Jack whispered to the cat as she blinked up at him with bright green eyes. "Care for something to eat?"

Ivory merely gave him a look that stated that, yes, _of_ _course_ she was hungry! Jack gave another soft chuckle before moving toward the door to summon a crewman to fetch both of them a fine meal.

That evening, Jack found himself woken up in his chair as someone shook his shoulder. Glancing up to his right, he spotted Gibbs' worried face, his first mate gazing down at him in the oncoming darkness.

"Cap'n, we've managed to find a small island with a well-sheltered cove," the older man declared in a soft voice so as not to wake Rose. "The men explored it and found it to be deserted…no one living here except animals and birds."

"Very good, Mr. Gibbs," Jack replied as he rubbed his stiff neck. Gibbs gave him quick concerned look before looking at the chair he was currently sitting on. "No worries, mate, this is a fine and comfortable chair, perfect for sleeping in." He patted the arms of the chair and smiled.

The chair he had been sleeping on for the past several days was, indeed, quite comfortable. Most would have imagined him dozing in a simple wooden chair, but this was anything but that, as he refused to have something so plain and uncomfortable in his cabin to sit in while he read his books. Jack had managed to 'procure' it during one of his more successful shopping runs through Tortuga, which had occurred right after he'd gotten the Pearl back from Barbossa.

It was the sort of chair that invited someone to sit it in, the brown material covering it capable of hiding all manner of stains that managed to come from spilled ink, food, and, of course, rum. It was made from good, solid mahogany, and had survived the rough handling of its owner with little trouble. The fabric of the cushioned seat, back, and arms were of the softest cotton that he could ever imagine, imported directly from the Colonies. Unlike leather, the cotton wouldn't stick to his skin in the hot, humid temperatures of the Caribbean, and had the ability to 'breathe,' allowing air to dry it quickly so that it wasn't always soaked or covered in sweat.

'_Definitely worth the two small bags of swag I traded for it_,' Jack thought with an inward smirk. '_The man didn't know what hit him until it was too late_. _By then, the sale was done and there was no way of getting it back_!'

"Well, sir, we've managed to tuck the Pearl safely away, so the men are heading down to their supper and then to their hammocks," Gibbs softly informed him. "I'll send Cotton in here later with something to eat." Slowly, his eyes drifted towards Rose. "Still sleeping, is she? Think she'll wake up soon?"

"Oh, aye, no worries about that," Jack said, waving off his friend's concern even though it mirrored his own. "Off to dinner and bed with you, Gibbs, you look half asleep on your feet!"

Gibbs merely saluted him before heading out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile, Jack sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

I drifted in and out between blissful sleep and painful awareness, though my eyes never opened once. My shoulder burned like mad whenever the peaceful slumber edged away, but I was too tired to fully rouse myself and ask for something to help stop it. Occasionally, I could hear people talking softly in whispers, as though they were afraid to make too much noise, so I couldn't understand what they were saying. I merely let the chatter fill my head until I once again fell back into a darkness which light could not pierce. 

Today, the light shone into my eyes, dragging me out of the dark and towards full wakefulness. Both of my eyelids felt heavy, but I managed to open them, fluttering my lashes as I did so. I could feel dull aches and pains all over my body, signaling that I had been unconscious for quite some time, probably for several days. I slowly looked around, my eyes adjusting to the light of the cabin and realized that I was in Jack's room. Smiling, I took a deep breath and began to slowly stretch myself out. As I did so, however, a cramp bit into my leg, and I whimpered, shutting my eyes against the pain.

Something beside the bed shifted. "Luv?" questioned a familiar voice, one which I welcomed. "Luv, are you awake?"

I licked my lips and opened them, my eyes slowly opening once more. There in a comfortable-looking chair sat Jack, his chocolate-brown eyes full of concern and hope. I gave him a small smile as I managed to relax the pain out of my leg, but winced as my dry lips cracked and bled. Jack quickly went into action and grabbed a cup and pitcher; before I knew it, Jack was helping me to sit up as cool water was running down my throat. I immediately felt a bit better, and once the cup was empty, I licked the last drop of water from my lips as Jack settled me back down upon the bed.

"So here we are once again, luv," Jack said, smirking.

A smile tugged at my lips. "Yes, indeed," I whispered back, my vocal cords tender from several days of non-usage. "For a pirate captain, you're awfully good at taking care of patients."

"Well, my dear," he replied, setting the empty cup aside when it was clear I didn't want anymore. "If all patients were as lovely and noble-minded as you are, I doubt there's a man out there who wouldn't suddenly turn doctor in order to take care of you and your glorious self."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Thank you, Jack," I whispered.

Suddenly, a rather sad look came into his eyes. "It's me who should be thanking _you_, Rose," he said as he reached out and felt my forehead for a fever. "You saved my life, and I can promise you that I won't forget it."

Something warm was suddenly lying on top of my right knee, and when I looked, I could see my darling little cat gazing up at me, her green eyes scolding me for leaving her unattended for so long.

"Oh, my poor kitten," I cooed as Ivory approached, nudging my right hand in a plea to be petted. "I suppose I have to make it all up to you, hmm?"

From his seat beside me, Jack snorted. "I doubt it, seeing as I've been feeding the darn thing every day," he muttered, glaring at the cat that was currently purring under my fingers. "But I suppose nothing could take the place of her true owner."

Before I could say a word, Jack got up from his chair and approached the door, swinging it open and glancing around the deck. "Gibbs!" he roared. "I need lunch for two people and one fur-ridden creature!"

"What do you mean lunch for _two_ people?" Gibbs' voice called back.

"Well, Rose's been sleeping for nearly five days, Gibbs, of course she's gonna be hungry!" Jack retorted before closing the door with a smile. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he merely put a finger to his lips. "Wait for it, luv," he said with a grin.

A moment later, I could hear shouts and cheering, almost as though there were a party going on out on the deck. Confused as to what was happening, I waited for Gibbs to come in with our awaited meal. As Jack closed the door behind him, Gibbs entered the room with our food, grinning cheerfully as he set the covered tray down on Jack's desk.

"It's good to see you awake, Rosie," Gibbs declared, beaming like a mad man. "We've all been downright worried about you not waking up."

"So I see," I replied with a tired smile, my eyes going towards the closed door.

"We've weighed anchor in a cove so that you can take your time resting up and healing," Gibbs informed me. "Since Captain Sparrow's officially the ship's doctor, he'll be taking care of you and all while the rest of us see to some chores and repairs that we can't get done at sea." He gave me a small salute. "Rest easy, Rose." Then, he was gone, quietly shutting the door behind him to cut off the loud cheers coming from the crew.

"Alright, then, luv," Jack said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Time to eat!"

He helped to prop me up on a stack of comfortable feather pillows, careful not to jar my wounded left shoulder. I smiled at him in gratitude and allowed him to put Ivory down on the floor so that he could lay the tray across my lap. Once I was comfortably settled, I watched as Jack examined the food that Gibbs had brought, inhaling the aromas that steamed out from under the metal cover he lifted up.

"Well, looks like Gibbs prepared a good thick soup for you," Jack declared, smiling at me as he left the large bowl on the tray and set his own covered meal aside.

When I raised my hand to lift the spoon, though, I realized that there was no way I would be able to feed myself. Sighing, I pouted and lay the eating utensil down upon the tray. Jack chuckled as he pulled his chair right up to the bed, a ringed hand reaching for the bowl and spoon. I watched as he took up a bit of the broth and held it up to my lips, his eyes incredibly focused and intense on his task.

Deciding to be obedient, I puckered my lips and blew on the soup to cool it.

* * *

As wrong as it was to do so, Jack couldn't help but become entranced as he watched Rose pucker her lips to cool her soup before eating it. When her mouth opened, he quickly, but gently, put the spoon past her lips and removed it after she had swallowed. They repeated this procedure until the liquid part of the soup was gone and only the soft vegetables remained. 

Careful so as not to burn her tongue, Jack carefully mashed the pieces up in order to make them easier for Rose to eat. She made quick work of those, too, and seemed disappointed when the bowl was empty. Deciding to feel gracious just this once, Jack picked up the tray and bowl and set it aside and to see what Gibbs had given him for _his_ meal. It appeared to be a very nice roast with mashed potatoes, all covered in gravy. The roast would be far too heavy for Rose to eat, but the potatoes…those might help in getting her full and have a bit more energy. Swiping the plate in place of the bowl, and including his fork and knife with her soup spoon, Jack returned to his chair beside Rose, watching with amusement as her expression hovered between a wince and a pout.

"Please don't tease me by eating that when you know I can't have any," she said, turning her eyes away. "Knowing you, you'll probably force me to eat nothing but soup for several days before I can have decent food again."

Jack chuckled before holding up her spoon. "Oh, ye of little faith," he chided her as he handed her the spoon. "If you can manage it under your own power, you can have as much of my mashed potatoes as you like."

Warmth stirred in his chest as Rose beamed happily at him, her spoon inching towards his plate. Watching her carefully, Jack stood ready to rescue his bedsheets from any dropped food as Rose delicately took up half a spoonful of potatoes, slowly bringing it to her lips where she daintily nibbled her prize, savoring each bite. Once it was gone, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I think that's enough," she said, opening her eyes and holding the utensil out for him to take. "I'm too weak to do much more than that."

He couldn't hold back a pleased smile. "Very good," he praised her as he accepted her eating tool. "You know when to stop and how much you can handle eating. I'm proud of you."

Rose blushed. "Thank you for taking care of me, Jack," she said softly. "I trust the other men, of course, but given the choice, I'd rather have you help me when I'm hung over or," she looked at her shoulder, "like this."

Jack shook his head, once again gaining her attention. "Since I've been through countless hangovers and have been shot more than once, I can understand what you're going through," he said, smiling at her surprised expression. "What, you think that, in my entire career as a pirate, I've never been shot?"

Her surprise turned into soft laughter, which Jack found quite nice to listen to. It was like listening to a streambed, the water sounding happy as it trickled over rocks as it filled the air with its bubbling sound. He found that he would like to listen to it more often.

"Well, I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised, but you _are_ the _invincible_ _Captain Jack Sparrow_," she teased as she emphasized his name and title. "But I guess that every pirate has had his encounter with a pistol."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh, I'm invincible, alright," he said, grinning broadly. "After all, I survived two gunshot wounds and am still able to sit here and tend to a lovely flower such as you."

Rose pressed her right hand to her cheek. "Oh, for goodness sakes, Jack, stop making me blush like that!" she said, her smile betraying her amusement and undermining her scolding of him.

"But you look so much like your namesake when you're all flushed," Jack happily replied, sticking a forkful of roast and potatoes into his mouth, quickly chewing the tender meat and swallowing it. "You look much like a pink rose in full bloom."

"Jack, stop it!" she squealed, keeping her hand to her face as she playfully glared at him. "Now you're being horrid." She turned her lips out into a full pout, which quickly drew his attentions.

'_Oh, bugger_,' he thought, focusing on her lips. '_Calm down, Jack old boy_.' He quickly shoved another forkful of food into his mouth so that he could focus on chewing instead of Rose's lovely…red…inviting…lips…

"Jack?" Her hand was waving in front of his face to gain his attention. "Jack, can you hear me?"

He swallowed and glanced up at her. "What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I said that I'm tired, but that I'd like to use the privy before going back to sleep," she replied.

"Oh, right!" he said, setting aside his now empty plate, though when he'd finished his food was beyond him.

Once Rose had relieved her self, Jack helped her brush out the huge amount of knots that had accumulated during her long rest. After she was satisfied, he helped her get back into bed, gently tucking her in and putting Ivory (who had been busy prowling the floor) at her elbow. As she drifted off to sleep, Jack let his eyes linger on her just a moment longer before returning to his chair, propping his feet up and putting his hat over his eyes for a little nap.

* * *

AN: Kind of mushy, but I love mushy. Please review and let me know your opinions! 


	17. Cabin HayFever

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Okay, I know that people want a lot of Jack taking care of Rose, so I'm going to try and make it happen. Also, someone commented that Jack's "out of character," but we should all know by now how little we truly know about our dear Captain Sparrow. So, for the sake of the story, we'll just have Jack be sweet, savvy? On with the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 17: Cabin Hay-fever:**

I awoke the next day to something tickling my nose. Automatically, I sneezed…hard. My eyes flew open and began watering so much I thought I was going blind. Again, something tickled my nose and my body reacted with another sneeze.

"Sorry, luv, sorry!" Jack's voice exclaimed from someplace close by. However, I couldn't see him because of my watery eyes.

"Jack?" I called, though my voice sounded a bit nasal due to my sneezing.

"In a moment, luv," he called back, and I could hear the sound of…_something_ being done, though I couldn't tell what. Suddenly, I heard something hit the ground. "Damn it!"

"Jack?" I cried, sitting up straight in the bed. "Oh!" A sudden pain shot through my left shoulder, and I immediately fell back upon the bed.

"Rose, don't you dare move!" Jack ordered as he shuffled around the cabin.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bed and the soft feel of cloth gently absorbed the tears from my eyes. Jack's firm, but gentle hand was holding my head still as he helped me see again. I sniffed slightly and felt the cloth move over to cover my nose.

"Blow, darling," Jack said, his voice as soft and gentle as his hands.

I obeyed, blowing until my nose was clear. Happy that I could breathe again, I opened my eyes…and looked straight into Jack's. My lungs stopped working, and I suddenly felt light-headed. Inside my chest, I could fell my heart pounding away as I looked deep into Jack's amazing brown eyes.

I would have gladly stayed this way forever, were it not for a bit of something that flew up my nose at that very moment.

* * *

A lump swelled in Jack's throat as he gazed at the woman before him, her brown eyes staring into his own. She was so helpless lying there on his bed, defenseless against any advances he might make, and yet, he didn't want to make them; all he wanted to do was make sure that she was alright and that she hadn't harmed herself while sitting up. 

Suddenly, Rose closed her eyes and looked away, just in time to let out a violent sneeze that caused her eyes to once again fill with tears. Inwardly, Jack winced in sympathy, his hands once again performing the task of clearing her eyes and her nose so she could see and breathe.

'_Nice job_,' he lectured himself. '_As though the lass isn't suffering enough, you had to go ahead and try to straighten up your cabin with dusty rugs_!'

He honestly hadn't meant to wake her like that, especially in such an unpleasant manner; he had merely been trying to shake the dust from several rolls of carpet that he'd stored away under his bed and hadn't used since the day he'd plundered them. The rugs were quite valuable (like all things he plundered), but Jack hadn't yet found a reason to use the darned things. Now that Rose would be lying here for a while, in the only decent room and bed the Pearl had to offer, the room need to look nice, just so she wouldn't become bored and claustrophobic within the first few days of her recovery.

Meanwhile, he had some serious groveling to do.

"Sorry, darling," Jack apologized as he wiped the last bit of moisture from her face. "I was trying to tidy up the place and make it a bit nicer for your stay, and I'm afraid I didn't see how dusty those damned rugs were." He looked into her slightly reddened eyes. "Had I known, I'd have had Gibbs or another crewman take the darned things out on deck and beat the tar out of them."

To his surprise, Rose erupted into giggles. Puzzled, he cocked his head to the side and stared down at her. Whether or not it was a good idea, he wanted to know why she was suddenly laughing.

"What's so funny?" The words slowly left his mouth, and as soon as they did, he almost regretted it.

"You are," she replied, giggling. "You…you're all covered in dust bunnies!"

Now she was full-out laughing at him, and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to look in the mirror and join in or just roll his eyes in annoyance. Her laughter sounded nice, though, and since it was a vast improvement to make her laugh instead of sneeze, he decided to let her keep going.

"Be sure to breathe once and a while, savvy?" he asked, smiling down at her as she clamped her right hand over her mouth in an effort to calm down.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped once she'd managed to stifle her laughter. "It's just…you look so funny!"

Jack couldn't hold back a sigh as he went to go fetch the rugs from the rear balcony outside his cabin; he had dropped them there when Rose had started sneezing, shutting the door so that no more dust could get in. Now that things had settled down, though, he was able to go back to his task, this time keeping a barrier between the dust and Rose.

Giving his smiling patient a mock salute, Jack headed back out to the balcony, carefully shutting the door behind him.

* * *

I bit back another bout of laughter as Jack went outside to finish his newest project. The fact that he was trying to make his cabin more appealing just for me was sweet and thoughtful, and certainly not something one expected in a pirate captain, much less the Captain of the Black Pearl! 

At that moment, Ivory jumped up onto the bed, quickly making her way over to my right hand to beg for a scratch. I happily obliged, enjoying the feel of my cat's silky fur running over and around my fingers. The feel of her purr was soothing, and I let my eyes fall shut in contented bliss, despite all that had happened to me so far this morning.

'_**Is** it morning_?' I thought to myself.

My eyes slowly opened and I glanced around the cabin for any clue as to what time of day it was. The cabin was rather warm, so I judged it to be either late morning or just about noon. My stomach rumbled, asking for it to be fed, but there was nothing that could be done about it until my pirate caretaker came inside; I would have to wait for Jack to finish his chores first. Sighing, I turned and looked down at my cat.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to wait for my meal," I muttered to Ivory, who merely closed her eyes and purred as I continued scratching her head. "You can eat anything you find, but unfortunately, I'm not like you. Knowing Captain Sparrow, he isn't going to let me eat anything remotely solid until I get better from this wound."

"Darned right I'm not," Jack's voice declared from the rear of the cabin.

I turned my head and saw that, somehow, he had entered without making a sound. In his arms were the rugs, all neatly rolled up, though they still looked slightly dusty. I could feel my nose beginning to itch all over again.

"Jack, could you please take those out of here until they're clean?" I pleaded, wincing as I removed my right hand from Ivory's head and placed it over my nose, hoping to block out any excess dust and grime that could be floating around.

Before I could say another word, Jack was rushing his load out the front door and pushing them into the arms of the nearest crewman. I could hear muttering going on outside, and a moment later, Jack returned, a bright smile on his face.

"Well, luv, I've got lunch coming up here soon, fresh from the galley, so it'll be nice and hot for you," he said, taking a seat on the bed.

Suddenly, a frown pulled at his lips. Raising his left hand, Jack placed it on my forehead and left it there for a moment. I said nothing to interrupt him, knowing that he was checking to see if I had a fever, one which would have resulted if I had an infection spreading through my body. It was touching to know that Jack cared so much about me and my health…

"Well, you've got no fever," he said, smiling and sighing in relief. "You're a bit flushed, though I think that's more from the heavy sneezing and dust than from anything else."

It most certainly wasn't the dust that had caused me to flush, but I would let him think it was…for now. I merely smiled up at him as he removed his hand and patted my arm with it, though he seemed reluctant to remove it. For a moment, it looked as though he were going to say something, but a knock on the door prevented him from doing so. Instead, Jack cleared his throat and pulled his hand back.

"Enter!" he called, turning away so that he didn't have to face me.

Inside, it felt as though my heart has sunk to the lowest depth of the sea. As Mr. Gibbs entered with the midday meal, I did my best to not reach over and slap the man upside the head for his interruption. However, my stomach growled, informing me that if I were going to get better, I would need to eat something, first. Biting back a sigh and my frustration, I pasted a smile on my face to greet my visitor. Jack busied himself arranging the tray so that it was easier for me to manage my eating utensils without knocking anything over onto the floor.

"Hello, Gibbs," I said as the first mate moved to help hold me up and arrange my pillows so that I could prop myself up and eat.

"It's good to see you awake and smiling, Rosie," commented the man I considered an uncle. "You had me right worried when you took that bullet."

While he talked, Gibbs kept one careful hand around my waist as his free hand stacked and positioned the pillows. Once he'd finished, he gently laid me back, keeping a firm eye on me to be sure that he wasn't causing me any sort of pain. I gave him a reassuring smile, which seemed to melt away the tension that seemed to be on his shoulders.

"Thank you, Gibbs," I said, reaching out my right hand and patting him on the arm.

"My pleasure, Rose," he replied, giving me a fond smile.

"Yes, thank you, Gibbs," Jack's voice stepped in. "Now if you don't mind, the lass needs to eat before she faints from hunger."

For a moment, Gibbs looked extremely guilty. "Aye, sir, sorry," he said, nodding his respect to both me and to his captain.

"Oh, it's alright, Gibbs," I said, my smile turning into a grin. "Actually, if I should faint from hunger, it'll be because Jack didn't get my meal here fast enough!"

"What!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

I looked at him calmly. "If you hadn't been so busy dusting those carpets, you would have remembered that there was poor little me lying here without breakfast." I couldn't hold back the smug, teasing smirk that appeared on my face.

"What…you…" Jack proceeded to stutter for a moment before I burst into giggles.

"I'm only joking, Jack," I said, giving him a sweet smile. "Now, will you kindly help me to the privy before I eat? It's been forever!"

* * *

After he and Gibbs had helped Rose to use the privy and settle her back onto the bed, Jack dismissed his first mate so that he could keep a careful eye on the crew while his captain helped Rose eat her meal. Today her lunch consisted of a thick soup, a thin slice of bread with melted butter on it, and water; she seemed particularly happy that there was something solid to eat, besides the mushy vegetables in the soup. 

Jack watched as Rose happily dug in, him sitting in his chair and eating his lunch along with her, his tray draped across his lap as hers was over her own knees. Once and a while, he would sneak glances over at her to be sure that she finished her food, only to catch her peeking enviously at his own meal of roasted meat and small potato halves. Once he was sure that her soup and bread were gone, Jack moved his nearly-empty plate closer to her, the only remnants of his meal a few bites of potato.

"Alright, luv, help yourself," he said, shaking his head. For a moment, she hesitated. "No, I mean it, you need your strength. Go ahead and finish it off."

Rose didn't wait for another invitation. She reached out with her spoon and maneuvered the utensil until she'd scooped up a mouthful. Satisfied with her success, she put it in her mouth and chewed happily. She repeated her actions until she was too tired to continue, in which case Jack took over and fed her the rest, setting aside the empty dishes and leaving them on his desk.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, smiling as she yawned. "That was very kind of you."

"No trouble, darling," he replied, laying his hand over her forehead again.

He'd never admit it aloud, but he wasn't really feeling for her temperature. No, he did this simply to be able to touch her and get away with it. It was a underhanded type of action, but he couldn't resist; the compulsion to be able to freely touch the woman before him was irresistible, and as a pirate, he would use every trick he could remember just so he could get away with it without arousing suspicion.

Slowly, Jack stroked her forehead with his thumb, feeling its warmth and smoothness. The line where her hair began lay under his small finger, both tickling and soft to the touch. Thinking that she wouldn't mind, he ran his pinky over her hair, savoring the feel of it as he did so. After counting to twenty, Jack slowly lifted his hand away before placing it on her wrist, pretending to feel her pulse.

'_Oh, Lord_,' he thought as the sensitive skin of his fingertips brushed the incredibly smooth silk that was Rose's wrist. '_She's so warm_…_so soft_…'

Glancing up at her face, Jack saw her watching him intently, her lips parted as she licked them. Inwardly, Jack smirked…outwardly, he merely gave her a friendly smile as he slowly released her from his gentle grasp.

* * *

I did my best to savor the sensation of Jack touching my face and my wrist. I had no idea how warm his skin was, nor how it could be both rough and soft at the same time. He did work a great deal, which would account for the roughness, but how could it also be so soft at the same time? 

'_I suppose its just part of the enigma that is Captain Jack Sparrow_,' I though to myself as Jack let go of my arm and pulled back slightly.

"Well, you're still not feverish, even after eating, so that's a good sign," he said, smiling down at me. "Shall I help you lie down again, milady?" he asked with a mock bow.

"Yes, please," I replied, leaning forwards.

Wordlessly, Jack rearranged the pillows, placing them so that I could comfortably lie back down. Suddenly, I felt incredibly tired, and yawned as I threw a small smile at Jack before falling asleep.

* * *

Closing his eyes in relief, Jack watched as she fell into a deep sleep. The poor girl had been through too much today, even if it was just a bit of sneezing and sitting up. She truly needed her rest, and he vowed to make sure that she got it. He couldn't push her too hard, or else she would sicken. 

"I won't let that happen," he whispered, his hand reaching out to stroke her forehead once more.

He wasn't doing this because of the debt he owed her, though. No, he was doing this for his own…_personal_ reasons. Soundlessly, Jack resumed his position in his chair to keep watch.

* * *

Lying in his hammock, Gibbs shook his head. '_Daft like Jack_' was usually a compliment he gave to clever people who thought like his Captain. However, he had seen the way Jack looked at Rose, and if Jack didn't realize his feelings for the girl and do it _soon_, Gibbs' words would soon be turning into an insult. Sighing, he took a drink from his flask and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

* * *

AN: Was this too sappy or too boring for everyone? Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks! 


	18. Things Happen

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, people are tired of the recovery process, so I'm trying to end it now. Meanwhile, a long-awaited event occurs in this chapter, but you all will have to wait until the end of it to find out what it is! Ha! Meanwhile, happy reading and let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Things Happen:**

"Please, Jack?" I begged, staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn and authoritative manner.

"But Jack-"

"For the last time, Rose, the answer is no!" Jack huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I only want to go outside for a little while," I whined, gazing longingly at the door that led outside the cabin. "I've been stuck in here for days! Can't I go out and get some fresh air? It might do me some good!"

"If you want fresh air, I'll gladly open the balcony doors," he retorted as he waved his hand towards them. "That'll get plenty of air in here for you to enjoy."

I couldn't prevent my eyes from rolling upwards in exasperation.

It was a week since I had woken up in Jack's cabin, and I was ready to go out of my mind with boredom. I had read through several books, hummed every song I could remember, and been read to by Jack, but the urge to get up and _do something_ to exercise my body was inescapable. I needed to get out and walk, run, or do something to stretch my legs and enjoy the sunshine.

"Jack, if I don't get out of here soon, I'll go mad," I declared as I glared up at him from my post in the bed. "I need to move, not sit in bed!"

To my annoyance, my pirate caretaker shook his head. "Luv, I've only just gotten you to eat good, solid foods and to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time. I am not going to put your body at risk by letting you dance around the Black Pearl's deck!"

I could feel my eyes narrow in anger. "I do not plan on dancing around the Pearl, Jack," I snapped. "I plan to take a nice walk around the deck. That is all."

"Rose, there is no possible way that I'm going to let you set all your healing back by letting you go outside," Jack firmly stated. "You aren't ready, and I'll be damned if I let you hurt yourself because you feel like stretching your legs!"

"Oh, honestly," I huffed, my arms automatically shifting to cross over my chest before I could stop myself. I winced when I felt the wound in my left shoulder protest the movement.

"There, you see?" The smugness in Jack's voice was clear enough for anyone to hear.

But I wasn't going to let myself be defeated so easily. I merely settled my shoulder down back into its previous position and reset the sling that it was currently in, which had been created for me by Marty the Midget and Mr. Cotton. Once my shoulder was situated, I focused my attention back on Jack.

"This only proves that it's my _shoulder_ that needs careful tending, not the rest of me," I said, waving my right hand towards my body. "My legs work fine, as you should know from the exercises that I've been doing in order to keep from losing them!"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "If you need to stretch your legs, stretch them inside the cabin," he said, as though it cost him a great deal to allow me to do that much.

I opened my mouth to argue, but at that moment, Gibbs entered the room with my lunch tray in his hands. He gave me an encouraging smile before he set the tray over my lap, and when he removed the covering, I completely forgot what I was arguing with Jack about. A good, solid meal of roasted fowl, vegetables, and, best of all, a slice of fruit pie!

"Where did you get the fruits for the pie?" I asked, picking up my fork and knife and attacking my lunch; it had been only yesterday that Jack had declared that I could have real meals besides soup.

"Oh, Cotton and that parrot of his went out to explore the island a bit a couple days ago, and they found the place packed with fruit trees," Gibbs answered, pulling up a stool so he could sit next to me. Jack frowned at him, but the first mate didn't notice. "Since we figured that we needed to fight scurvy, the men went ashore to begin harvesting fruits, bringing them back here to the Pearl so we could all have a few nice treats while we're here."

"I'd like to know who actually made the pie," Jack put in as he turned an inspective gaze upon the pastry slice. "Not that I suspect someone of poisoning the crew, but we all know that the men aren't very good when it comes to baking!"

"Oh, Miss Padma included a sort of cooking instruction book while we were loading up the galley," Gibbs informed him. "I know that Rose used a good deal of the recipes while we were at sea, but Cotton found the instructions on the pies, and with the crew eager to taste-test the results…well, you can imagine that Cotton can turn out a tasty pie right quick!"

Since the recipe for the pie came from Padma, and the crew had already helped Mr. Cotton produce the best outcome possible, I immediately began moving to the sugary treat. I scooped up a small bit of the pie with my fork and was about to eat it when the rascal pirate-captain snatched the bite right off of my fork and put it right in his own mouth!

"Jack!" I cried out in protest.

He merely smiled as he finished chewing and swallowing. "Just checking to see if it's safe for you to have, luv," he said, his fingers reaching for the rest of my pie slice.

I quickly pushed his hands away, brandishing my fork to keep him at bay. "Oh, no you don't!" I said. "You go get your own, Jack Sparrow! Go use your powers of authority on the Pearl and get to the galley for your own pie!"

Jack pouted, but stepped back, allowing me to finish my food (including my pie) in peace. As I ate, though, Jack kept a close eye on me, as though he feared that merely eating a normal meal would send me into unconsciousness! However, I ignored him in favor of the tempting pastry before me, polishing it off before I finished cleaning my plate of my vegetables.

"Why'd you eat the pie first and then the vegetables after it?" asked Gibbs as he took the tray off my lap. "Usually people finish their meal first, then have dessert afterwards."

I shrugged as I finished off the glass of water Jack had just handed to me. "It's a quirk of mine," I replied with a smile as I returned the glass. "Every time I eat something sugary, I need something salty or a glass of milk or water to follow it, otherwise, my mouth will start tasting odd. In this case, I ate the vegetables to wash away the sweet." Mr. Gibbs nodded a bit in understanding, but Jack just stared at me as though I were insane.

"It's an odd habit," Jack said as he led Gibbs towards the door of the cabin.

"My grandmother has the same problem," I replied with another shrug. "Now, since I've just eaten, I think I'll take a nap. You can go and play cards with the crew if you like." Jack opened his mouth to protest, but I raised a hand to stop him. "I know that you've been spending all of your time in here, but you really should go out and have fun. Go on, I'll be fine."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but finally, Jack nodded. "Alright, but promise to call if you need anything," he ordered firmly.

I nodded and waited until the door was securely shut before grinning widely. The sounds of his boots on the deck signaled that Jack was completely gone, so I threw the covers aside and proceeded to swing my feet over the right side of the bed and onto the floor. As my feet landed on the floorboards, I was extremely thankful that Jack had cleaned and unrolled the rugs he had found under the bed; now they served the wonderful purpose of softening the wooden planks to make it easier to walk on them.

Taking a deep breath, I clutched the bedpost with my right hand and, ever-so-slowly, began to lift myself off the bed. At first my legs were a bit wobbly, and I found myself falling back onto the bed three times before I successfully managed to stand properly. Once I felt sure of myself, I began moving my toes, picking up one foot and moving it around before setting it straight down and repeating it with the other foot.

I took another deep breath and sighed, preparing myself. The blood was flowing through my body, and now I had to practically re-train it to walk properly again, considering that, if I followed Jack's way of thinking, I would probably be tied to the bed and forbidden to leave for the rest of my life! Not that I minded being his patient, or, as of last night, sharing the same bed with him (for sleeping purposes only, of course), but…

'_I just wish that we were sharing the same cabin for different reasons_,' I thought, a feeling of melancholy rushing through me before I pushed it aside.

Now was not the time to let such depressing emotions distract me. I needed to walk, and I had to feel good about my ability to do so before it could happen, so I focused all of my energy on shuffling a few steps towards my left. By moving in that particular direction, it kept the bed close behind me, in case I fell over in exhaustion or accidentally tripped. I shuffled that way three steps successfully, then moved back to my original spot, smiling at my success before doing it once more.

After repeating this process several times, my legs began to feel a bit unsteady, as I had not used them in so long. Smiling, I took several steps back to my original position, then moved backwards so that I could sit on the bed, feeling tired but content with my exercise. I would have to do this many more times before I could really walk normally again, but I would do it, no matter what it took.

'_I refuse to be known as the lazy crewmember_,' I thought as I began to lie down on the bed, settling beneath the covers and bringing them over myself once more.

Feeling happy but tired, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He knew something was going on, but he didn't know what. If there was one thing that annoyed Captain Jack Sparrow, it was that nagging feeling that something was happening right under his nose, but had no idea what it could be. The feeling had begun to occur a few days ago, when Rose had insisted that he spend more time with the crew while she napped and regained her strength. 

'_It's Rose_,' Jack's instincts told him as he chewed on his lower lip. '_It definitely has something to do with her, but I have no idea what it is_.'

It certainly had nothing to do with her health; he constantly checked the wound and it was healing quite nicely, with no sign of infection. Still, something told him that whatever was bothering him had to do with the lovely girl currently lying down in his cabin…and in his bed…

One of Jack's hands reached up and slapped himself in the forehead. No, he would not think about Rose in his bed, or the fact that they were now sharing a bed at night, since Rose didn't like the idea of Jack spending who-knows-how-long sleeping in his chair. The only thing they did at night was sleep, but he couldn't risk the crew knowing that he was not only sleeping in the same _cabin_ with the Pearl's only female crewmember, but that they were also sleeping in the bed!

'_If they find out, they'll accuse me of favoritism during future_ _disputes_,' Jack thought, running a hand over his beard. '_That sort of thinking can cause mutiny, and I'll be damned if I let another mutiny happen on my ship_!'

Biting back a sigh, Jack headed back to his cabin. He had left not ten minutes ago, on the thought that some time overlooking the cove from the helm would clear his head, but now he wanted nothing more than to be back in his cabin with a good book. Opening the door to his room, Jack froze in his steps. After a moment, when the shock faded and all that remained was anger, only then did he finally speak.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" roared a voice from the doorway. 

I whirled around, pausing in my daily trek around the room and nearly falling over in surprise. There in the doorway of the cabin stood a very angry Captain Jack Sparrow, his brown eyes narrowed as he stormed towards me. I opened my mouth to reply, only to find myself thrown over his shoulder and carried back to bed like a sack of potatoes! I squealed in protest as I found myself tossed onto the bed, where I lay there, prone and unmoving.

"I told you to stay in bed!" Jack scolded, his voice loud and full of authority. "I trusted you to be alone and unattended, and _this_ is what happened!"

That certainly got me to sit up and glare at him. "Oh, for goodness sakes, Jack, it's not like I was sleeping with a crewmember while I was in here!" I retorted. "I was simply walking around the room and getting some exercise!"

"And I told you that you weren't ready for it!" he snapped, crossing his arms and standing over me.

"I seem to have proven otherwise," I stated, lifting my head up stubbornly and triumphantly. "I've been walking around the room like a normal person for days! For God's sakes, Jack, it was my _shoulder_ that was shot, not my legs! There's no reason for me not to be walking around and getting some fresh air and exercise that will only do me good!"

Jack stood there with his mouth moving but no words coming out, looking very much like a caught fish; if the situation hadn't been so serious and so full of anger and frustration, it would have been funny. Instead, we merely stood or sat there, glaring at one another, waiting for the other to give in to the argument of the opposing force. However, the opening of the cabin door interrupted our little standoff, drawing both of our attentions towards the intruder.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs said, walking inside. He paused when he saw the two of us with scowls on our faces.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Jack said, barely keeping his voice smooth and civil.

At that moment, Gibbs looked as though he wanted to run away, but since Jack was speaking to him, he had to reply. "Um, the crew was wondering if you would like to take Miss Rose ashore and show her the fine beach there," he said, looking uncomfortable under his Captain's glare. "Perhaps even do some exploring and the like, given that it's a fairly big place and all…"

I couldn't resist. "Oh, I'd _love_ to go ashore, Gibbs!" I said, letting my joy show in my voice. "We'll be right out!" I turned my eyes towards Jack and put on my most aristocratic voice and manners. "If you'll excuse me, Captain, I'd like to prepare for our outing."

Gibbs looked stuck between looking pleased and uncomfortable as he walked out of the cabin, a fuming Jack following behind him.

* * *

After a quick visit to the privy and very carefully changing into a good, sturdy set of clothes that, thanks to Mr. Cotton, was now stored in Jack's cabin, I slipped on my boots and stepped outside, savoring the tangy smell of the sea mixed with the glorious scents of flowers and jungle greenery. It was a beautiful sunny day with just the perfect touch of wind to keep the heat of the day away. 

A huge, happy smile found its way to my lips and I cheerfully made my way to the longboat that was waiting for me. Jack was there, looking extremely unhappy and annoyed, but the rest of the men looked thrilled that I was coming along. They waved and called out encouraging remarks as Jack gently took my arm and helped me to sit down at the front of the boat. As the men rowed towards shore, Dusty the Parrot separated himself from Mr. Cotton and took a place on my uninjured shoulder, gently rubbing his beak against my chin in a way that made me giggle. The men looked pleased at my laughter, and kept me chatting with them all the way to shore.

When the boat pulled into shallow water, I was ordered to stay inside it until we were fully beached on the sand. I did as they asked, and once the boat was on land, Jack helped to lift me out and gently set me on shore. Despite his opposition to my being there, I gave him a thankful smile, which clearly startled him. For a moment, Jack seemed to freeze as he looked at me, seeming to try to find something false with my smile, but unable to do so. Instead, he gave me a small smile in return.

"Come on, luv," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Let's go see what this place has to offer, aye?"

"Aye, Captain," I said, giving him a mock salute before allowing him to lead me into the jungle.

* * *

The island was, in fact, deserted, with nothing but a few animals and numerous birds living there. It wasn't a small place, but it wasn't a large one, either, which allowed the whole crew to thoroughly explore the whole thing in about two days. With no one and nothing living there to oppose us, Jack was content to lead me along a wide strip of beach, one that ran the length of the cove that sheltered the Pearl. I paused a few times to rest myself, since the only walking I had been doing for several days were around a ship's cabin, but I felt quite good with the sea air flowing over me, filling my lungs and combing through my hair. Presently, I was sitting on a huge beached log, one which had been worn smooth by the water and tossed up to where the jungle met the sand. The sounds of the waves lapping on shore and the birds singing in the trees were soothing, and I felt relaxed to the point of drowsiness. 

"Would you care for some lunch, luv?" Jack's soft voice whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing there with a large palm leaf lying in his hand, in the center of which held several fruits and a bit of fowl. Jack gave me a smile as he joined me on the log, the two of us eating our meal in silence. When Jack had disposed of the last bone and fruit peel, we sat and watched the waves come in with the tide.

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly, catching my attention.

My head turned so that I could look at him. "For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For being such an ass," he explained. "I owe you my life, and the last thing that I wanted was to see you endanger your own like that." Jack waved for me to be silent when I tried to protest. "I was just as stubborn about recovering from my own bullet wounds, and if you were one of the other men, I would have tried to convince you to heal faster and get up sooner than you have been." I felt his hand land on my arm and felt my heart flutter in pleasure. "It's not right and it's not fair for me to treat you like a delicate flower…even though that's what you look like and what I feel you are."

My mouth suddenly went dry and I did my best to swallow. I could feel my heart beating like mad as Jack's fingers caressed my arm, slowly moving down to grip my hand. I could feel us moving closer to one another, our lips inches apart when I heard someone call my name.

* * *

"Rose!" Jack said, shaking my shoulder, startling me out of a sound rest. "Rose, come on, we've got to get back to the Pearl." 

I felt ready to curse the gods as I sat up on the blanket that the crew had laid down for me to rest on while visiting the island. Sighing, I brushed myself off and tried not to cry. It had been just a dream…a wonderful, wishful dream for a girl who would never be able to attract the attentions of the man she loved. The whole idea made me want to scream and burst into tears, but since Jack was here, I wouldn't be able to do that until later.

'_Perhaps when I'm back on the Pearl and alone in the bed or in the privy_,' I bitterly thought, barely holding back tears. '_I can't break down in front of Jack, I just can't_!'

"Here, let me help you," Jack said, offering a hand and completely oblivious to my emotions.

Biting back my frustration, I accepted it and stood up, dusting off sand as Jack folded up the blanket and hooked it over his arm. He then jerked his head towards the boat, indicating we should be going. I had barely taken a step forward when I tripped on a tree branch and fell…straight into Jack's arms.

Glancing up at him, I could feel my face redden in embarrassment. However, Jack wasn't looking at my face…he was looking at my lips. I barely had time to realize this before his head lowered and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

AN: Muhahaha! (grins evilly) Yes, they finally kissed! Woohoo! Now please **_review_**! 


	19. Aftermath

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Sorry this is late; I went on vacation for Thanksgiving, so please forgive me! And yes, I know cliffhangers are evil, but that's just the twisted way that I work. Have fun reading, and please review!

**Chapter 19: Aftermath:**

I was in a daze, everything around me seemed to disappear and all that remained was the fact that I was in Jack's arms and that he was kissing me. His lips were so soft, like a baby bird's feather or a butterfly's wing, and I couldn't resist him as he pulled be closer to his body, his arms wrapping protectively and possessively around me.

I could feel him groan as he kissed me, begging for more when I pulled back for a breath. Barely a second passed before Jack's wonderful lips descended on mine once more, a sigh escaping the both of us as we continued our romantic moment on the beach. It felt as though we had entered a dream, everything becoming beautifully clear and forming to create the perfect place for our romance to begin. My heart felt full of life and love, mixing together in a sort of warmth that made me feel as though I could literally glow from the pleasure I was receiving from the pirate captain before me.

We separated once more, and I heard him whisper my name as his gifted mouth began to trail from my lips to my cheek, slowly moving to my ear where it gently nipped my earlobe before moving down to my neck. Closing my eyes, a heavy sigh escaped my lips as Jack's once again came up to press against my own.

"Jack," I whispered, my arms rising to wrap around his neck, one hand tangling in his wild hair to keep him close to me.

"Rose," he answered in a soft voice as he rubbed his nose against mine affectionately.

Though the gesture somewhat dissolved the haze I was in, the sweetness and pleasure of the moment lingered as Jack pressed one more lingering kiss to my lips before pulling himself away for good. I released another sigh before I pressed my head against his strong chest, savoring this moment of safety and being in Jack's arms before we would have to part and make for the Pearl.

"You alright, luv?" asked Jack as he kissed my forehead.

"Mm," was the only reply I could give as I listened to Jack's heart beat under my ear.

He chuckled, sending small shivers up my back. "Alright, then," he whispered as he carefully released me.

I began to protest the loss of his arms around me, but when Jack swung me up into a bridal-style carry position, I lost all need for words and let him take me back to the rowboat. As he walked, my arms, which hadn't moved from their places around his neck and in his hair, tightened their grip. Again Jack chuckled, and again I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Comfy?" he asked, his boots crunching through the sand as he carried me.

"Mm, very," I replied in a soft voice.

"Good," he whispered in the most soft and seductive voice I'd ever heard.

The moment we arrived at the boat, Jack carefully set me down inside of it, though he didn't remove his arms. Instead, he smiled at me and raised a hand to touch my cheek, pulling away a few stray hairs that had been blown there by the wind. I returned his smile and enjoyed the comfortable silence that was built between us, his gentle touch making me feel happier than I had been in quite some time.

Suddenly, I could hear the approaching footsteps and loud laughter of the men returning from their foraging of the jungle. Jack quickly pulled his hands away from me, instead putting them on the side of the boat and gripping it tightly, as though he were afraid to let go.

"Something wrong with Rosie, Cap'n?" asked Mr. Gibbs when he was within hearing range.

"No, the lass is just tired," Jack replied, putting on his best 'captain face' as he let me go. I instantly missed his touch, though he was mere inches away from me.

"Well, we'll get you back to the Pearl in no time at all, Rose," Gibbs commented as the men loaded the boat with their findings, mostly that of fruits, coconuts, and wood for the galley's stove.

I did my best to give him a true smile, though part of me wanted to scream at them to leave me alone with Jack once more. Instead, I moved over so that Jack could climb in beside me, one arm wrapping around my waist.

"If you want to close your eyes, luv, feel free," he said, looking slyly at me from the corner of his eye.

Catching his meaning, I nodded and leaned into his left shoulder, letting out a tired sigh as I did so.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her. Even better was the fact that she had returned his affections! Glancing down, Jack saw that Rose's eyes were closed, meaning that the stress of the day had finally caught up with her. She would likely need a nap when they got back to the Pearl, but that was perfectly fine with him; it just gave him the chance to watch her lovely face while she slept. 

Sighing, Jack watched as the Pearl loomed closer, his grip on Rose tightening as they approached the ship. After the ropes were attached, Jack held on to Rose as though his life depended on it, allowing the men to raise the boat up to the deck so that it would be easier for Rose to disembark, as well as to ease the problem of unloading the produce that the men had found on shore. Once everyone and everything except him and Rose were out of the boat, Jack turned to wake his dozing patient.

The sight of her sleeping against his shoulder, her eyes closed and her long lashes glittering in the Caribbean sunshine, made him hesitate. The light falling on her was just perfect, and if he were an artist, he'd paint a portrait to capture her in this moment forever. However, the rest of the crew was nearby, and Jack knew that if he wanted to avoid any uncomfortable questions and jokes, he'd better move quickly. Biting back a sigh, he began to move his left shoulder.

"Wake up, luv," he whispered. He felt Rose shift a little as she woke. "Come on, darling, it's time to get up. We're back at the Pearl."

Rose's eyes fluttered open, and she gave a small yawn. "Already?" she muttered.

"Aye," he replied. For a moment, he chewed his lip in thought before an idea hit him. "Alright, luv, hold on." Without waiting for her to protest, Jack scooped her up into his arms.

Rose let out a squeak of surprise, but settled down once she saw that he was heading for his cabin. She laid her head back onto his shoulder and wound her arms around his neck, watching as Mr. Gibbs rushed to open the door for them, grinning immensely as he did so. Rose smiled back as Jack winked at his first mate and carried his precious burden inside, immediately heading for the bed. He then gently set her down and (regretfully) untangled himself from her arms.

"There, now," he said as he helped to take off her boots. "Back to bed you go, and if you need anything, I'll be right here, savvy?"

"Savvy," Rose replied, yawning widely before falling fast asleep.

Satisfied that she was resting, Jack took off his coat, hat, and effects before making himself comfortable in his traditional chair beside the bed.

* * *

When I awoke, it was late in the afternoon, and getting dark. I blinked my eyes in the fading light and looked around. Of course I was in Jack's cabin, and when the strangest sound reached my ears, I knew that Jack was in the cabin with me. My eyes found him sitting to my right, slumped down in his usual watchdog position with his mouth slightly open and his hat covering his eyes as he slept. The image itself was quite amusing, but when he exhaled, the strangest set of sounds emerged. 

'_It's not really snoring_,' I thought to myself as I tried hard not to laugh. '_It's somewhere between a gurgle, a snort, a cough, and a wheeze. In fact, the sound deserves a name of its own_!'

As Jack released another cough-snore-wheeze, I bit back my laughter and watched him sleep. If I were a clever person, I'd make up a name for the sound; since I wasn't, I would just have to make do with merely listening to it. Besides, the name I might create wouldn't be half as interesting as the sound and the man who made it, the man who was currently half falling out of his chair in his sleep.

'_I love you, Jack Sparrow_,' I thought, my mind drifting back to that kiss we had shared as a warm, cozy feeling flowed through me.

Oh, it had been a wonderful kiss, truly the stuff that dreams and fairy tales are made of. I had never felt so safe and happy in all my life, with Jack's arms wrapped around me as we kissed on the beautiful beach near the clear, blue water and the Pearl sitting ideally nearby. Truly, it was the most perfect moment that I had ever experienced, and I wish that it had lasted for longer than it did.

However, a sudden thought jolted through me, sending cold water through my veins. What if Jack didn't return my affections the way I wanted him to? After all, he's a pirate, and an extremely handsome one that was popular with women all over the world. Did he even want me or, dare I think it, love me, in return? I closed my eyes and winced.

'_You've been through all this before_,' I thought to myself. '_I'm sure that Jack cares for me, or else he wouldn't be going through all of this trouble taking care of me_!'

'**_Or maybe he's taking care of you because he feels obligated to_**,' whispered a voice in my head.

The thought made me groan softly to myself. It could be that Jack was taking care of me simply because he had to, but I had seen the look in his eyes after we had kissed, and it had been as dazed as my own. But how was I to know what Jack was thinking or what he felt? No matter how much I wish I could, I didn't have the ability to read his mind or his heart. My eyes turned to focus on his sleeping form once more.

'_Plus, you're a hard man to read in the first place, Jack Sparrow_,' I thought with a smile. '_No one could ever guess what goes on inside that head of yours_.'

Another unique Jack Sparrow snore/snort escaped his lips, and this time I let out a laugh, effectively waking him up so that he sat up straight in his chair, his hat flying back on his head.

"What?" he said drowsily, sleepy eyes brown eyes glancing around the room in confusion.

I giggled. "It's alright, Jack, go back to sleep," I soothed with a smile.

He looked at me for a moment in thought. "Aye," he said, leaning back and dozing off once more.

Shaking my head, I sighed and relaxed back into my pillows. Without warning, Ivory jumped up on the bed and curled up near my arm. I quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she had been doing all day long. She was quite clean, which meant that someone had bathed her, and she looked a bit round in the belly area, so she had been fed, too.

"I've got to make sure the men don't spoil you too much while I'm recovering," I whispered to her while raising my hand to her head to give her a good scratch.

Recognizing the gesture as one of affection, Ivory instantly began to butt her head against my fingers, meowing insistently. Chuckling softly, I gave in and rubbed my fingertips through her fur, savoring the feel of it against my skin. She was most certainly not a kitten anymore, but since she obviously wasn't full grown, it could only be that she had transformed into a spoiled adolescent, neither adult nor kitten. I couldn't wait to see her full grown!

"You are a beauty, aren't you?" I asked sleepily, my eyes beginning to drift shut. As I fell into sleep, I could feel Ivory meow her agreement under my hand.

* * *

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes after being sure that she was asleep. For some reason, he always knew when Rose was really sleeping or whether or not she was only pretending to be sound asleep. 

'_That's because, when she's truly asleep, her breathing is deep…and when she exhales, it sounds like an angel sighing_,' he thought with a smile.

Deep inside, Jack knew that something big was happening between him and Rose, though he had no idea how she felt about the whole thing. He loved her, of that he was sure; he had bloody _been_ in love with her ever since he'd seen her face light up upon seeing the Pearl in the docks of her home town. When she'd listened to his stories, put up with his antics, and had looked oh-so-wonderful in her Indian garb, he knew he had lost it. If she wanted it, he'd hand over his heart in an instant.

'_Too bad I don't know if she really wants it or not_,' he thought with a sigh. '_That kiss was enough to make my bones turn to liquid, and if the crew hadn't showed up, we'd probably have done a lot more_ _than just kiss_!'

Since he was unsure about her, Jack knew that he'd have to romance her _very carefully_. He was known for being popular with women, and if he really wanted Rose's love, he'd have to woo her like every woman wanted to be. Despite being a pirate, Jack knew how to be gentle and patient…and since he was going to be taking care of Rose for quite some time because of her injury, well…let's just say that doctors and artists aren't the only ones with skillful hands and brilliant minds.

* * *

AN: Short, I know, and I'm sorry, but this chapter was so difficult to write that I had to end it there. Personally, I don't like this chapter, so please review and let me know how it is! Thanks! 


	20. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I know this is unexpected, but I'm afraid that this story is coming to a close. But fear not! In all likelihood, there will be a sequel. All you need to do is keep checking my bio page after "**_Call of Freedom_**" is over to see how things are going in my twisted little brain. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 20: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**:

As I watched the island and its cove fade away into the horizon, I turned away from the balcony windows in Jack's cabin and collapsed on the bed, feeling extremely depressed. It was three days after the kiss, and Jack had been avoiding me like the plague. Ever since the day we returned to the Pearl, Jack seemed distracted, muttering things to himself and frowning in thought. He didn't even want to take care of me anymore, instead sending in a few crewmembers to help me, should I need it.

To be honest, it was nice seeing a few different and friendly faces. Most often, it was Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton and his parrot, or Barton who came in to check on me and keep me amused whenever I became too bored. They even took me for walks around the deck and helped me flex my arm once and a while so that the muscles didn't become tight and useless. It was a pleasant change, and I enjoyed trading jokes and teasing the others about meaningless things; it made me feel as though I were still part of the crew, and I think it helped speed up the healing in my shoulder, as the stiffness was nearly gone.

Meanwhile, Jack resumed his captaining duties aboard the Pearl. In fact, the only times I saw Jack was when he came in to go to bed, and even then, he only came when it was pitch black inside and when I was almost lost in sleep. Occasionally, I'd wake up as he was getting into bed, but didn't say or do anything to let him know he'd woken me; instead, I savored the warmth of his body lying next to mine as we both drifted off to dreams. If the gods were kind, I'd wake up the next morning with Jack's arms around my waist, holding me close until he woke up and pulled away to go tend to his duties at the helm. Besides those precious moments at night, though, things between us had grown thin and distant.

With the island fading from view, I realized that, since we were leaving the safety of the hidden cove, Jack probably considered me healthy enough to take the Pearl to another island. A deeper thought into the matter revealed that perhaps I was recovered enough to perhaps join the crew when they all went to have some fun at wherever we were heading to. After all, hadn't Jack said that us hiding out in that small cove was so that I could heal in peace?

Odd-sounding footsteps from above told me that Jack was walking away from the helm for the moment, and as they approached the door, I turned my gaze to look at it. A swift knock was closely followed by my calling for the person to enter, and sure enough, Jack sauntered in, a smile on his handsome face.

"Good news, luv," he said, grinning widely. "We're heading for Tortuga to restock the galley, and I'd like to properly show you the town a bit more thoroughly after we've docked."

That last part surprised me, but I was perfectly willing to get out and stretch my legs on solid land again. Happy with the arrangement, I nodded my agreement, returning Jack's grin with one of my own before watching him leave to go back towards the helm. Perhaps I'll be able to have some fun after all.

* * *

Every thing was going as it should. Soon, they'd be in Tortuga and he'd be able to woo Rose as she was due. Jack had to admit that the pirate town was probably the worst place to romance a lovely young woman, but it was the best he could do; he was a wanted man in every respectable port in the Caribbean, and he wasn't about to risk dragging Rose through a gauntlet of flying bullets in the name of romance! Besides there would be plenty of time for fighting the Navy and such later on during one of his mad adventures; he was always good for one of those. 

'_Only this time, there's no way Rose is going to be near the railing when we raid someone_,' he decided as he steered the Pearl towards his destination.

Now came the hard part: how to woo the woman currently dwelling in his cabin. In truth, Rose technically didn't have to be there; her shoulder was healing quite well, and she could easily go back to her cabin to rest and recuperate. She could even resume light duties, such as dusting or polishing things on the Pearl, or helping Mr. Cotton in the galley.

'_But with me being the selfish pirate that I am, I happen to like having Rose living in my cabin_,' Jack thought with a grin as the island housing Tortuga came into view.

Plus, ordering her to stay in the cabin meant that he could easily get away to put his plans into action without getting her attention or suspicions. The men agreed to be sure that she stayed on the Pearl, and if he went on shore under the guise of restocking the ship, she wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late. But first, everything needed to be perfect. After that…

'_Well, we'll see what Fate brings_,' Jack thought to himself as the destination drew nearer.

* * *

I huffed and pouted as I sat down on the bed. "But Jack, I want to go on land," I whined. 

As childish as I appeared at that moment, I truly wanted to get off of the ship, if only for a little while. Although I loved the Pearl, there are only so many days a person could stay cooped up in a cabin before going mad from boredom and from seeing the same four walls every single day. It wasn't as though I were an invalid either; my shoulder was healed enough so that I didn't need bandages anymore, and although it was slightly stiff, I could still move it with only a bit of ache and pain.

However, my nursemaid was having none of it. "It's not happening, darling," Jack declared as he looked at me with a smile.

I huffed once more and crossed my arms over my chest. When Jack's eyes traveled to look at the slightly revealing collar of my shirt, however, I quickly dropped my arms and scowled at him.

"Something I can help you with, Captain?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jack's eyes quickly snapped up to my face, though I could easily tell that he was still thinking about the fact that the shirt I was wearing was low enough to offer him a good view, should I move my arms or body the wrong way.

"Oh, no, nothing, luv," he said as his eyes twitched downwards slightly. "I'm perfectly fine."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course you are," I sarcastically replied.

"Really, darling, being so grumpy doesn't suit so lovely a face as yours," Jack chided me, a smirk on his face as I rolled my eyes once more.

"But Jack, we've been here in Tortuga for two days! Can't I at least go outside and stretch my legs on solid land?" I pleaded, allowing my eyes to turn large and pleading, like that of a puppy.

He opened his mouth to protest, then stopped, his jaw hanging open as I stared at him with pouting lips. "Rose, luv, I really think that…" Jack stopped speaking as I allowed tears to enter my eyes. "Oh, alright, I'll take you to town!"

My sad look vanished as I let out a cry of joy, leaping off of the bed and flinging my arms around Jack's neck. He returned the hug, and I could tell that he was all too happy to do so, since just as I was about to let go, I felt Jack's right hand slide down from my back and pat my bottom.

"Ah!" I yelped, my body automatically jerking forwards, colliding with Jack's in a rather intimate way. "Jack!"

"Sorry, Rose, but you had to admit, it was fun." I saw his smirk grow wider as he wrapped an arm around me and led me outside into the hot Caribbean sunshine.

* * *

Now, Tortuga wasn't precisely my ideal place to regain my land-legs, but since we were here, I decided to just be grateful that Jack let me off of the Pearl at all. I scrunched up my nose after we'd left the port, disliking the smell of the town to the point of being nauseous. After being at sea for so long and having fresh, salty air blowing constantly, the smells of the pirate town turned my stomach. Unwashed bodies, a dozen different types of alcohol, cheap perfume, rotting food and flowers, filthy animals and birds, as well as the droppings of those animals, made me wish I were back on the ship. 

'_Note to self: be careful what you wish for, Rose_,' I thought to myself as Jack led me up a side street. However, this was not the usual way to the Faithful Bride, and I glanced over at him in confusion.

"I've got different plans for us than going straight to the Bride today," he explained, though I was still puzzled. "I thought I'd buy you a nice bit of something, to reward you for being such a good patient."

Despite his teasing words, I felt myself blush at his bit of flattery. "You don't have to do that, Jack," I protested with a smile.

"Actually, I do," he stated as he led me down another street, this one very quiet and actually quite clean. "Now, this part of Tortuga is less frequently used by the drunks and such, being as it's away from all of the taverns. Only the center of town has the bars and pleasure houses, but most business takes place away from all that so that noise and such doesn't get in the way of making a coin or two."

During his explanation, I did my best not to laugh at him as he waved his hands around, pointing one way or another as he sashayed down the road. Instead, I merely nodded my understanding and followed him into a shop that had a sign claiming to be a blacksmith shop. We stepped inside and looked around. At the back of the place stood a man with silver hair, busily working on a piece of metal on an anvil and unawares of our entry. Jack cleared his throat loudly and caught the man's attention.

"I'd like to buy a sword for the lass," Jack stated, jerking his head towards me.

"What?" I said, completely shocked. "But Jack, I already have a sword!"

He merely waved his hand at me, dismissing my comment. "You need one specifically made for a lady," Jack declared. "No offense, luv, I admire your skills, and you're quite good, but you need something lighter than the chunk of metal that's holding you down." I sighed and nodded my head.

Meanwhile, the blacksmith was giving us a very happy smile as he approached and took my hand in both of his large ones, his fingers spreading mine apart as he looked at it. "You've got a fine hand, miss," he said, frowning in concentration. "Delicate, but you've seen hard work and aren't afraid of it. Let's see what I've got over here and if there's nothing that suits your fancy, I'll make one up."

"Aye, sounds good," Jack said as he reached over and took my hand away from the smith's. "Now, what've you got for the lady?"

The smith took a long look between me and Jack before giving me a knowing smile. "Over here," he said, leading us to a large wooden box.

Inside lay about six swords wrapped up in cloth to keep out the elements. After unwrapping them all and lining them up to display, I leaned closer to inspect them. One of them had a frightening skull handle, which I immediately dismissed. Another had gold filigree in the handle, which I refused to have because the men all had plainer swords than this and I didn't want to seem like a vain crewmember. Two others had a hideous green-brown handle, which would look horrible even if the colors faded, and one other had a coloring like dried blood, which gave me chills.

"How about this one, luv?" Jack asked, picking the last sword up.

I gently took it from him and inspected it. The weight was good, and something I could handle much better than the sword I usually carried. The handle was a dark blue with thin silver wire ingrained into it, and the end of the handle was a Celtic knot with a blue stone in the center. Stepping out into an open space, I swung it around, listening to the whistling sound of the blade as it cut through the air. It was beautiful. Slowly, a grin spread across my face as I turned and looked at Jack.

He was grinning as well. "We'll take it."

* * *

I happily left the blacksmith shop an hour later, Jack's arm around my waist as we walked. My new sword was securely on my hip, as was a matching dagger that the smith had included in the long bargaining session that he and Jack had participated in. I was thankful when it had ended, given that if they'd gone on for much longer, I would have been tempted to either grab the sword and run, or merely hit them both in the head with it to make them stop. 

"So where are we off to now, Captain?" I said, very much liking the fact that his arm was around me.

Jack merely grinned and, much to my disappointment, released his arm from my waist. "Now we eat," he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling at the sight of my grimace. "No, luv, we aren't eating at the taverns; I've got something else in mind."

Curious, I let him take me by the hand and lead me down another street, this one slightly busier than the one we had been on leaving the smithy. There were merchants calling out their wares from the front of their shops, men and women bargaining over produce, and even the occasional streetwalker. I frowned as one girl in a light blue dress approached, a pleased smile on her lips. I bit back a groan. The girl was quite pretty, for a Tortuga prostitute. She had pale blue eyes, blonde hair, and bore a lovely golden tan from the Caribbean sun. The clean dress she wore perfectly complimented her figure and features, and I felt like a drab, dirty thing next to her, which was saying something. Even worse was the fact that she seemed to know Jack, which shouldn't have surprised me.

"Hello, Captain Sparrow," she drawled, eyeing Jack up and down before giving me a quick glare.

"Ah, Belle, how are you?" Jack said with a smile. My heart plummeted to the ground as Jack released my hand and reached out to the girl, which she quickly put into his.

"Oh, I'm just fine," the girl, Belle, replied with a saucy grin. "I haven't seen you around for a while…"

"I've been busy," Jack stated as he pressed a kiss to the back of Belle's hand. "Just took the Pearl off to India for a while so that the men could have some fun. We've only just returned."

"India?" Belle cooed as she stepped forwards, latching on to Jack's arm, positioning herself between me and him so that all of Jack's attention was on her. "I've always wanted to go and see India! What's it like over there? Do they really wear those colorful clothes that the merchants are talking about in the taverns?"

A wide grin spread across Jack's face as he began answering her questions, Belle discreetly leading him away towards a nearby tavern. While Jack was busy chatting away, Belle quickly turned around and gave me a triumphant smirk before facing forwards once more.

The world around me seemed to crack and break away. Jack had left me stranded in the middle of Tortuga, with no money and no one to help defend me if I were to be attacked. My eyes turned to look back the way we had come, and I began looking for a safe, secluded place to think. Nearby stood a rather respectable book store, so I quickly headed there, ducking inside and exhaling once I was safely hidden between two rows.

'_Alright, don't panic_,' I thought to myself. '_It shouldn't be that far back to the port, much less the Pearl. You just need to head straight for the water and to the left, that's all_.' I fingered my new sword and dagger. '_And keep your eyes open_!'

Nodding to myself, I stepped out from between the rows and came face-to-face with an elderly woman. "Are you alright, dearie?" she asked, looking me up and down. "Oh, a pirate lass, are you? Which ship are you with?"

I tilted my head to the side, puzzled. "Well, actually, I'm with the Black Pearl," I slowly replied.

"Oh, Captain Sparrow's crew!" she crowed. "A good lad, Jack is. He saved this poor old woman from a harsh beating and robbery once." She gave me another close look. "Well, you look like an intelligent woman who enjoys reading…you _do_ enjoy reading, don't you?" I nodded excitedly. "Oh, good! Now, come take a look at my stores; it's so rare I get a true lover of literature in here; most of my customers are sailors who want horrible romantic novels to keep them company at sea. But you, my dear, don't strike me as one of those!"

I blushed and let her lead me further into the shop. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't have any money," I apologized. "And I really should be getting back to my ship…"

"Nonsense!" the woman said as she stopped before a few shelves. "Besides, I get so much business from those sailors that I can afford to give a true book- aficionado a few things to keep your mind occupied. An exercised mind is a healthy mind, young lady, and don't you forget it!"

Goodness, the woman sounded like my grandmother! Instead of arguing with her, I nodded and meekly followed her through the shelves of books, occasionally stopping to look at something about history or one of Homer's works. The shopkeeper beamed whenever she saw me pause, and told me to pick out three books of my choice. I inhaled sharply at the generous offer, fully ready to protest, but the look on her face prevented me from doing so. Instead, I picked out a book about India (so that I had something to talk to Padma about when I went back), Homer's _The Odyssey_, and a book of sea mythologies. The woman seemed pleased with my choices and wrapped them up in sturdy brown cloth, tying it shut with a thick length of black ribbon.

"Enjoy these, my dear," she said as she handed me the parcel. "And may they keep you good company on the worst of nights."

For some reason, I suddenly felt a quiver go through my bones at her words. "Um, thank you," I replied as I turned to leave.

When I stepped foot outside, I realized that these books could very well indeed be good company, especially since I would be sleeping back in my cabin as of this night. Taking a deep breath, I turned towards the port and walked purposely down to the docks, ignoring all of the shouts and catcalls coming from men in the streets. I glared at a few of them before showing the hilts of my sword and dagger, causing most of them to go silent.

'_Walk as though you're dangerous and have a purpose or destination to get to_,' I thought to myself. '_Beware of those around you, too_.'

I spotted a man with a nasty grin approach me, but when I drew my sword, he stopped, hands in the air as his eye grew wide. I watched both him and those around me as he stepped away, something inside me going to full alert as I began to slowly turn back towards the Pearl.

"Rose!" a familiar voice called. Turning, I spotted Mr. Gibbs rushing towards me. "Rose, what are you doing, rushing around the streets of Tortuga like that? Let me get you back to the Pearl."

Never had I been so happy to take someone up on their offer of protection.

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid_!' Jack thought to himself as he rushed through the streets, retracing his steps time and time again. 

He hadn't meant to leave Rose all alone like that; it's just that he and Belle had a sort of fun history together as friends and lovers, often meeting each other whenever the Pearl pulled into Tortuga. They'd talk about his adventures and meet for the evening at the nearest inn for the night (or longer) before he had to leave again. It had been nothing serious, and Jack had done his best to be sure that Belle understood that. However, something had been different about this particular meeting. Belle had been unusually attentive and adept at steering conversation towards him getting her out of Tortuga, "for old time's sake". It hadn't been until then that Jack remembered _why_ he was in this part of town, the "better" part of Tortuga that he almost never stepped foot in for very long. When that happened, he'd gotten up from the table of the tavern they'd been in and left Belle sitting there while he rushed to find the woman who'd captured his heart, swearing under his breath.

After hours of searching, Jack finally stopped to think logically about the situation. If Rose had any sense, she'd be at the Pearl. She was armed, so men looking for 'entertainment' would know her for a pirate and stay away. Nodding to himself, Jack raced for his ship, charging up the gangplank and onto the deserted deck before heading to his cabin. When he opened the door, fully prepared to apologize on bended knees, he saw something else entirely different from what he'd expected.

Rose and all of her belongings were gone.

* * *

AN: Cliché, I know, but still necessary for conflict! The story's ending soon, so please review! 


	21. Conversations

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: This is it, the final chapter for "**_Call of Freedom_**!" I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this and is looking forward to the sequel. I never thought that this fic would become so popular, and I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for their support. Hope to see you soon, and please review!

**Chapter 21: Conversations:**

For several days I did my best to avoid Jack, and he seemed to realize that I needed time to myself after what had happened. I was allowed to return to doing light chores in the galley and helping Mr. Gibbs do part of a night-watch on deck, so I wasn't completely bored to the point of tears. However, the fact that Jack kept avoiding my presence and any sort of gaze I threw his way became very hard on me, so much so that the rest of the crew noticed that something horrible had happened between us.

"Rose, is something…_amiss_ between you and the Captain?" Barton asked me once.

I had shaken my head and smiled. "No, I think that after spending so much time together, we decided to give one another some space to breathe," was my reply.

Bart had nodded his understanding, spreading the word amongst the crew. Most of the men accepted the explanation, but for some reason, Gibbs kept throwing pointed glances at both me and Jack when he thought we weren't looking. The first mate of the Pearl knew that something was wrong between me and Jack; he wasn't the drunkard that most believed him to be, and was quite observant when it came to emotions. Also, the fact that he had practically appointed himself as my foster uncle tended to give him a certain amount of 'leverage' when it came to confronting me about my troubles. In fact, a week after what I called "The Abandonment in Tortuga," and five days after we'd left the pirate port, it was because of this 'leverage' that he made a point of talking to me.

Gibbs cornered me while I was wiping down the railing of the Pearl with an oily rag, doing my best to keep the sea salt from settling into the wood and to help keep the moisture of the sea from rotting the Pearl out from under us. The crew was eating an early supper and Jack was in his cabin, doing whatever a pirate captain does. Thus, I was alone on deck, enjoying the peaceful approaching evening when I felt a familiar, gentle, fatherly hand press upon my shoulder.

"A moment of your time, Rosie?" whispered Gibbs.

"Of course, Gibbs," I said, smiling to myself.

I smelled the rum on his breath and bit back a chuckle; he must have taken a sip from his flask in order to boost his courage to talk to me. Turning around to face him, I tucked the rag into its usual bucket and crossed my arms over my chest in a leisurely manner.

"Rose…"

I could hear the hesitation in his voice, and sighed, deciding to be straight forward and not beat around the bush. "You're wondering about the sort of rift that's formed between me and Jack?"

Gibbs nodded and leaned against the railing, gazing out to the fading sunset and waved his hand slightly, indicating for me to join him. I did so, letting out another heavy sigh as I watched the sun vanish and the stars appear overhead, reflecting in the water and creating the illusion that we were surrounded by the night sky. I smiled as the moon appeared, a large ball of silvery light that provided more than enough illumination for us to see by.

"Now, Rose," Gibbs said, also looking out at the water. "I'm no fool, I've got eyes inside my head, and I've got enough sense to see that you and Jack have been…_tiptoeing_ around each other for quite some time." He chuckled as I blushed. "Now, unless I'm mistaken, you and the Captain have some strong feelings towards one another, feelings that go much further than a Captain and a female crewmate should have for each other."

I sighed again. "You're right," I admitted. "I do have incredibly strong feelings for Jack…but…"

"But what?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid that Jack doesn't feel the same way about me," I softly replied, hanging my head to look down at my feet.

"Well, that's the biggest load of dung that I've ever heard!" Gibbs declared.

"It's true," I said, turning to my left to look up at him. "That day you found Jack beside me in the longboat, at the island?" Gibbs nodded. "We kissed, right before you and the crew turned up with your findings."

"Ah ha, there's your proof!" Gibbs said, obviously delighted.

Another shake of my head sobered him. "No, Gibbs. Jack avoided me for days after that happened, and that day that you found me unaccompanied in the streets in Tortuga? Jack had bought me a sword…right before he ran off with a prostitute and left me standing there, alone in the street!"

Beside me, Gibbs stared at me in shock before he began cursing. "Stupid blighter…never knew Jack to be as daft as that!"

"It's what happened," I said, gazing back out to sea.

Gibbs sighed before wrapping one of his large hands around my arm in a comforting gesture. "He does care about you, Rose. It's just…Jack's a bit…_inexperienced_ when it comes to love. He can face down a fleet of the Royal Navy and not blink an eye, but when confronted by something like this, well…"

I patted his hand with my free hand. "It's alright, Gibbs," I said, gazing back out to sea. "I don't want any sort of discomfort to exist between me and Jack, so I think you should be the first to know."

"Know about what, Rose?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"To know that I'm leaving the Pearl at the next port," I replied in a calm voice.

* * *

Jack heard Rose's words and felt his heart stop in his chest. '_She can't go_,' he thought to himself, feeling panic flow throughout his body. 

For days he had been avoiding her, thinking that she wanted or needed time to act out her anger and to gather her thoughts. So he had let her and Ivory move back into her cabin without raising a fuss about it. However, when she wasn't looking, Jack let his eyes follow her form around the deck, trying to figure out her emotions and whether or not she was ready to accept him crawling on his knees, begging for forgiveness. In fact, just today he had gone into his cabin to try and think of a way to get her to talk to him about what had happened in Tortuga. When he'd heard her voice out on deck, he'd come out to approach her, instead walking right into the beginning of her conversation with Gibbs.

'_But why would she leave_?' Jack thought, watching Rose talk to Gibbs by the railing. '_Alright, besides the incident in Tortuga…and the fact that I've got a reputation with women…and the fact that I haven't got the damnedest idea on how to act since I've never been in love before_!'

Wait, did he just think that he was in love?

'_Oh, bugger_.' He pressed his hands to his face and took a deep breath. '_I'm bloody in love, and the girl I'm bloody in love **with** is going to leave me_!' Determination flooded his very being as his hands dropped to his side. '_I can't let that happen_; _I have to do something_!'

But before Jack could think of a course of action, Rose was speaking again. "I'm tired of becoming a burden to him," she declared, and he could hear the pain in her voice. "I feel as though I've been nothing but trouble for him…I'm the only female crewmember onboard, and I know that it makes the men uneasy with my being here. Plus, I've brought a cat onto the Pearl, which probably makes things even more difficult, which in turn makes it harder on Jack to be happy that I'm here…"

"Stop it," Gibbs said, grabbing Rose forcefully by the shoulder and giving her a shake.

Jack wanted to rush over and demand that he stop manhandling his girl, but managed to restrain himself just in time. Besides, it wouldn't look good if he attacked his first mate.

"Stop it," repeated Gibbs as he grabbed her other shoulder and turned her towards him. "You aren't a burden or a bad omen to the crew. We, including me, all like and respect you, especially after you saved the Captain's life like that. Mind you, we'd all probably take some sort of hit for him, but to take a shot that could have killed you if it were another inch or so the left or right…that's something most men would be lining up _not_ to do!"

The pirate captain shook his head. True enough, his crew was a faithful bunch, but most of them probably wouldn't take a bullet for him; they'd take some sort of wound, but certainly not a bullet! A good bunch of men, they were, but not the types to take the fatal wounds of another man, captain or no captain!

"Besides, I know that you're only leaving because of Jack himself, not because you think you are some sort of burden to him," Gibbs retorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a fatherly gesture. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Jack held his breath and waited. If she didn't love him back, he'd throw himself off of the highest rigging that very night; he couldn't bear the thought of her not loving him back.

"Yes," Rose whispered, her words carrying on the wind to his ears. "Yes, I do love him…"

A bejeweled hand raised itself and pressed against Jack's forehead in relief as he bit back a sigh, his hand sweeping down over his face and stopping over his mouth to prevent a shout of joy from escaping his lips.

'_Oh, thank goodness_,' he thought. '_She loves me…Rose loves me_!'

Swallowing hard, Jack leaned into hear more. "Gibbs, do you remember that time in India, where Jan had that party for the crew, and only you men were invited?" he heard Rose ask. "You know, the one with the dancers and everything?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered, nodding his head. "Why do you ask? And how do you know about _that_?"

"Because I was the dancer who tried to seduce Jack that night, that's why."

Jack's jaw dropped to his knees in shock.

* * *

"You what?" Gibbs blurted out, eyes nearly falling out of his head in disbelief. 

I watched in amusement as I watched him reach for his flask, pulling the top off of it before taking a drink. Once he'd swallowed, he took a long look at me and took another deep pull off of the flask. Sighing, I stood there until Gibbs managed to calm himself down and put the container away.

"That's not…that's not funny, Rose," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective manner.

"Of course it's not funny, it's true!" I said, also crossing my arms over my chest. "Padma and Nidhi taught me how to dance, got me the costume and everything! I put on the outfit, the gold and jewels, and tried to seduce Jack through the dance!"

"Why?" Gibbs asked, genuinely puzzled. "Why would you put yourself through all of that nonsense and training for?"

"Because, for just one moment in my life, I wanted to see Jack look at me with desire in his eyes," I replied, hanging my head and my hands by my sides in defeat. "I know how popular Jack is with women, and I thought that, if there was no possible way for him to notice me as who I was, then perhaps it would be best to dress up and notice me in a different way."

"That was a foolish move, Rosie," replied my adoptive uncle, who was once again reaching for his flask. "I was there after Jack saw you dance for him, and he was all flustered and everything! You damn near drove him to insanity with those wagging hips of yours!"

I couldn't hold back a burst of laughter. "To be truthful, Gibbs, I was terrified the whole time. But it still felt good doing it, since I've never done anything like that before." I sobered quickly. "But I think that Jack only liked it because I was a stranger dancing before him in a revealing costume. If I'd showed myself to him, he'd probably have laughed at me."

To my surprise, Gibbs shook his head. "Jack would never laugh at you, Rose. It's not in his nature." He glanced over at me, his eyes dancing with humor. "He's the sort to respect anyone who goes through great lengths to get what they want, even dancing around in that sort of Indian get-up!"

A sad smile pulled at my lips. "Well, if he cares so much for me, then why did he go off with that prostitute in Tortuga?" I asked. Gibbs looked uncomfortable as I gazed up at him. "There, you see? He's a lover of women, and if he's willing to run off and leave me stranded in the middle of a pirate port, alone and inexperienced in using the sword he had just bought me, then it's probably best that I leave." I cocked my head. "I don't suppose you know of any other pirate ships that might be hiring?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Well, you could always join Annamaria's crew," he said. "Anna used to be part of the Pearl, until Jack bought her a ship to make up for the one he stole…and the one that he promised to give her but got it blown up instead."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard him correctly.

He waved at me to forget it. "I'll tell you the story another time. Or you could join the Turners on their ship. Will and Elizabeth Turner…good people, and Will's a good pirate. He's a bit too kind-hearted to be a true pirate like Jack, but he'd take you, if only because his wife, Elizabeth, would insist on it. Elizabeth is actually the first mate on his ship, and she's gotten a few other girls hired on, so you should fit in just fine."

"Either one will work," I replied. "Thanks, Gibbs." I winced. "Now comes the hard part."

"Aye, telling Jack," the first mate said, mirroring my wince. "Good luck with that; you're going to need it!"

* * *

'_Rose loves me_…_Rose is leaving the Pearl_…_Rose danced for me_…' 

Those three thoughts danced endlessly through Jack's head, and he could feel the beginning of a large headache forming as he watched his first mate and his lady-love chat back and forth by the railing of the Pearl. Jack did his best to wrap his mind around what he had just heard and learned, but it only made him more confused. He really needed to calm down and gather his thoughts.

'_Okay, okay_…_first, Rose loves me; that's the important thing_,' Jack thought to himself. '_Second, Rose is going to leave the Pearl because I've acted like an ass and need to apologize to her...most likely on my knees, groveling at her feet worshipfully, which seems fitting_.'

Well, he'd apologize to her in the privacy of his cabin; there was no way he was going to let the crew see him embarrass himself like that! Once he managed to smooth things over with Rose, everything would be fine.

'_Of course, it didn't help that Gibbs is helping her get ideas on where to go after leaving the Pearl_!' Jack frowned at the thought. '_Annamaria's a good woman, to be sure, and Will's a good pirate for a whelp, but there's no chance in hell that I'm letting my girl leave me and my ship_!'

Rubbing his temples, the Captain of the Black Pearl tried to think up a quick and effective plan to keep Rose with him, but his mind once again turned towards the conversations that she'd had with Gibbs. Jack knew that she was in love with him, and that she was leaving because he'd been a fool and hurt her. He'd just have to do what he'd been planning before that whole Tortuga/Belle episode.

But another thing that was running through his mind was the fact that Rose had been the one to dance for him at Jan's party! Images of Rose dressed in thin, filmy red veils, her stomach visible as she twisted and turned her body before his eyes, rendered him speechless even now. After watching Rose dance, Jack hadn't been able to get the episode out of his head, his thoughts always drifting towards the young woman who had tickled his fancy after just one dance. In India, he had thought that the dancer's eyes had been familiar, but figured that it had been the rum talking. Now he knew who it had been behind the veils and teasing looks.

Of course, it had probably taken quite a bit of courage and persuasion just to get her to think about performing the dance, and Jack was sure that Padma and her mother had had something to do with that! One of the things that attracted him to Rose was her ability to be bold enough to tease the Pearl's captain and crew, but to also be sweet and shy when confronted with Jack's flirtations.

'_She's so complex and so…**different**_. _She's not like any other girl I've met before_.'

Jack nibbled his lower lip as he watched Rose pull away from Gibbs and begin making her way towards his cabin, thus making her way towards _him_. Since he was hiding in the shadows, he knew that there was no way for her to see him, but he could see _her_ just fine.

Inhaling deeply to calm his nerves, he waited until she was in arms reach…and sprung.

* * *

Gibbs and I had been discussing how I would approach Jack about leaving the Pearl, and he suggested that I just get it over with, soon, as evading the issue would get me nowhere. It would probably be best to make a clean break while I could. I also resolved to stay firm and not give in if Jack decided to try and persuade me to stay aboard. So, gathering my pride and strength around me, I headed for the Captain's Cabin. However, I never made it there. 

When I was merely feet away from the door, strong arms reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into the darkness underneath the stairway that led to the helm, which had successfully hidden my captor. One hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me from screaming while the other held me tightly against what was obviously a male body. Still, I struggled, as was natural for a woman in my position, and was ready to kick out with my legs when I realized that the touch was familiar.

'_Jack_?' I thought, just as I caught wind of his scent, consisting of rum and musk.

My thoughts went no further as I was whirled around and pulled against Jack's hard body. My eyes went up and met his dark gaze, and before I could protest, his lips were on mine. As blissfulness surrounded me, I felt Jack's arms slide gently around my waist, holding me as though I were the most fragile thing in the world. After a moment, he pulled back, allowing us both to breathe.

"Jack," I whispered, bracing myself to tell him to stop and that we needed to talk.

"Shh," he replied in a soft voice. "Rose…"

Something in his voice stopped me from speaking further. Instead, I tilted my head to the side, puzzled at Jack's sudden serious manner. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he gathered his courage to speak while I watched him. Jack then opened his mouth and exhaled, his eyes opening to meet mine in the dim light of the moon coming through gaps in the stairway going over our heads.

"I love you, Rose," he said.

I stared at him in openmouthed shock before I finally managed to gather my thoughts together. "I love you, too, Jack Sparrow," I replied, smiling up at him.

Grinning broadly, Jack pulled me into another tight grasp and kissed me again, this time deepening it to the point of nearly making me faint from the emotions he was trying to send me through our kiss. When he pulled back, I nearly melted to the floor from the intensely hot gaze my pirate captain was giving me. Before I could blink, Jack swept me up into his arms and carried me to his cabin, kicking the door open to get in, then kicked it back shut to keep out the world. He then set me on the bed and proceeded to climb on top of me, trapping me beneath him as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Marry me, my Rose," Jack whispered in a husky voice.

* * *

AN: That's the end of this story! Evil, I know, but for Rose's answer to Jack, please tune into the sequel, coming soon to the website! Check my bio for update details. Thanks and please review! 


End file.
